Lua Minguante
by Rachel Swan Cullen
Summary: Após Edward deixar Bella, esta se torna muito amiga de Jacob. Entretanto, quando Jacob entra em um conflito com Laurent, acaba morrendo e Bella perde seu porto seguro. Edward retorna, mas Bella já não é a mesma! Será que ele conseguirá salvá-la de si?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

- Boa noite! Trouxe o dinheiro? – perguntei sem poder notar como ele era nojento.

- Calminha gatinha. Mal entrei e você já pede o dinheiro? – me olhou com um ar malicioso.

- Bom, tempo é dinheiro. – _Literalmente, _pensei comigo mesma.

- Você faz tudo? Sem restrições?

- Faço o que melhor agradar o cliente. – já estava cansada de repetir a mesma frase quase sempre.

- Bom saber, gosto de coisas diferentes. Então vamos logo com isso, tenho muito a fazer também. – veio em minha direção e com agressividade me colocou de quatro na cama.

*

*

Trezentos dólares. Não era muito eu sei, mas dava para ajudar Charlie com seus remédios e ainda sobrava um troquinho para a coca e o cigarro, sem falar na garrafa de conhaque.

Aquela era minha nova vida, se é que podia chamá-la de vida.

Desde que Edward tinha me deixado, eu não tinha nem vida e nem coração. A única emoção que tomava conta de mim era a dor e o vazio.

A morte do meu melhor amigo Jacob, tentando me proteger, tinha sido apenas a fase de desenvolvimento de um projeto de vida que eu levava, e se agravou com a doença de Charlie, que ficou incapacitado de trabalhar.

Ele estava com tumor cerebral.


	2. Chapter 1

Lembro-me como se fosse ontem, estava na campina e Laurent apareceu tentando me matar. Jacob apareceu com seu bando para me defender, mas infelizmente acabou morrendo depois de lutar contra o vampiro.

Jacob tinha se tornado meu porto seguro, onde a dor do vazio que eu sentia, desaparecia completamente! Mas agora, tudo mudou. Após sua morte comecei a sair sozinha quase todas as noites e ia para um boteco saborear o doce amargo do conhaque, enquanto fumava meu Marlboro Red.

Apesar de não enxergá-lo com os olhos que ele desejava, eu o amava e muito. Jacob foi meu porto seguro depois que os Cullens foram embora. Tento não lembrar da época em que a vida tinha de fato um sentido, uma razão. A época em que eu era feliz e tinha tudo o que uma garota poderia desejar. Infelizmente, agora essa época era um passado apagado por um presente negro.

A minha situação piorou quando Charlie, depois de desmaiar, e ser encaminhado para o hospital, descobriu que tinha um tumor cerebral e que seria apenas questão de tempo para que, mais uma vez, eu tivesse que lidar com a morte de alguém próximo.

Sem poder trabalhar, resolvi ajudar meu pai. Como passava grande parte do meu tempo ébria, não consegui um emprego decente. A minha única saída foi apelar para os trabalhos noturnos. Mais conhecidos como prostituição. A grana era até legal às vezes, dava sempre para comprar os remédios e quase sempre sobrava um troco para que eu pudesse comprar cocaína, cigarros e álcool. Essas três combinações me ajudavam a amenizar a dor... A dor do passado.

Por muitas vezes me perguntei por que simplesmente não acabava com aquilo tudo e pensei, muitas vezes, em fazê-lo. Contudo, eu precisava ajudar Charlie. Depois que o pior acontecesse, novamente, eu poderia seguir com meu plano e deixar esse mundo.

Às vezes, o que mais me doía era que Charlie sabia dessa minha profissão e não reclamava, simplesmente não falava nada! É claro que nem sempre foi assim, quando comecei a beber e a fumar ele ameaçou a me internar em alguma clínica de reabilitação, mas depois de um tempo acho que percebeu que com a minha distância, ele ficaria ainda mais só.

Tenho certeza que ele nunca pensou que as coisas chegariam a esse ponto. Depois de descobrir o que eu andava fazendo para poder pagar seus remédios, seus olhos foram tomados por uma tristeza nunca vista por mim antes, mas ele sabia que a escolha tinha sido minha e que precisaríamos de dinheiro.

Renée, aquela louca desvairada, tinha se mudado com Phil para outro país e raramente tínhamos notícia dela. Acho que se não fosse pela tecnologia e a internet, não teríamos mais contato. É claro que não contei a ela o que vinha ocorrendo em minha vida. A última vez que a vi foi logo após Edward ter ido embora, e Charlie tê-la chamado para me levar de volta a Phoenix em sua companhia. Talvez eu devesse ter ido. Talvez as coisas não teriam tomado o rumo que tomou. Talvez se eu tivesse ido morar com Renée, Jacob não estaria morto...

Infelizmente não sabemos o que vai acontecer até que aconteça, certo? Não posso desejar por outras coisas além das que eu tenho. Minha vida é essa agora: sem Edward, sem Jacob, sem vida e sem vontade.

Amigos? Nunca tive muitos, e agora menos ainda. A única pessoa que permaneceu ao meu lado e até hoje me dá uma força, é Ângela. Ela é a única que sabe dos programas que faço, mesmo porque não os faço em Forks, é claro! Sempre sigo para Port Angeles e tento mudar a minha localidade de trabalho o máximo possível. É claro que como boa amiga ela não aceita, mas entende.

*

*

Preparei uma macarronada para Charlie, lhe dei um beijo de boa noite e fui para as ruas. Sei que a alimentação provida a ele não era uma saudável para quem estava doente, mas decidimos viver o mais normal possível. Inclusive no que diz respeito à comida.

Eram dez horas da noite e eu estava na rua , no meio de um beco preparando minha droga antes de começar a noite. Aspirei três carreiras da droga e comecei a sentir meus dentes travando e meu corpo relaxando. Guardei o restante na bolsa, ele seria utilizado mais tarde.

- Boa noite. – disse um homem com cabelos grisalhos.

- Oi. – respondi seca.

- Quanto você cobra? – perguntou se aproximando.

- Trezentos dólares por uma hora, adiantado. – o homem pegou sua carteira e dela retirou três notas de cem dólares.

- Você tem algum lugar para podermos ficar a sós? – perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Na verdade não. Você tem que pagar um quarto de motel, caso contrário, será aqui na rua mesmo.

- Tudo bem. Venha comigo. – pegou no meu braço e me guiou até um motel sem luxo algum.

Ao chegarmos no quarto, o homem foi logo desabotoando sua calça e sua camiseta. Ele fedia.

Notei que em sua mão esquerda tinha um anel no quarto dedo. Casado... Tão típico. Observar esses tipos de pessoas casadas que traíam suas esposas, me faziam desacreditar ainda mais na vida e no amor. Quer dizer, eu já não acreditava mais na existência dele, mas não custava sonhar.

Eu procurava não dar meu nome verdadeiro e tampouco saber da vida dos clientes. Cada noite utilizava um nome diferente porque logo após de fazer o que fazia, sentia nojo do nome utilizado. Fazer aquilo realmente não me agradava, mas já estava tão entorpecida e era tão mecânico que nem me importava mais.

Completada a uma hora do velhote, comecei a vestir minhas roupas quando o mesmo me parou:

- Por que você já está se vestindo? Ainda não estou satisfeito. – falou presunçoso.

- Senhor, já completou uma hora. A não ser que você pague por mais tempo comigo, irei embora. Tempo é dinheiro. – essa parecia ser minha frase agora. Tempo pra mim, realmente era dinheiro.

- E quem disse que eu não tenho mais dinheiro hein? – segurou meu braço com mais força enquanto sua outra mão apertava meu queixo.

- Tudo bem. Sem violências, por favor. – como se o que eu fazia com meu próprio corpo não fosse violência em si.

- OK. Agora se deite nessa cama agora. – abriu a carteira novamente, tirando mais trezentos dólares. _Droga, mais uma hora com esse porco! Pense no dinheiro Bella, pense nas drogas que você poderá comprar._

Deite-me conforme pedido e logo o homem veio para cima de mim, tentando me beijar e esfregando seu membro nojento em minha perna. Uma coisa que eu não fazia nunca era beijar na boca. Para mim era algo muito mais pessoal do que qualquer outra coisa.

Depois de pagar pelo quarto, o homem foi embora. Tomei um banho no motel e me arrumei para curtir o resto da noite em um boteco, bebendo, fumando e me drogando. Antes de sair, sentei na cadeira de frente para a mesa e preparei mais três fileiras de pó, que aspirei sem pensar duas vezes. Novamente o relaxamento tomou conta de mim. Joguei os vestígios fora e fui em direção ao bar.

Encontrei a galera que traficava, discretamente comprei mais uns 10 papelotes e fui me sentar no balcão com minha dose de conhaque. Nunca conversava com ninguém além do barman Joe, que sabia da minha história. Ou pelo menos parte dela.


	3. Chapter 2

Estava em uma rua esperando aparecer algum cliente, quando uma senhora bem vestida me abordou.

- Boa noite criança! O que está fazendo aqui nesse frio e a essa hora? – perguntou com um sorriso falso em seu rosto.

- Como se você não soubesse. Quer fazer algum programa? – perguntei querendo apressar a conversa.

- Na verdade, estou querendo que venha trabalhar para mim.

- Que tipo de trabalho?

- Nada que você já não faça. A diferença é que você terá um local apropriado e mais seguro, sem falar em luxo. – a palavra segurança me chamou atenção na hora. Era muito perigoso ficar na rua durante a noite, ainda assim estava me arriscando.

- E como funciona? Onde você trabalha? – perguntei, ávida por mais informações.

- Bom, sou dona de uma casa de mulheres que oferecem seus serviços a homens selecionados.

- E qual seria o horário de trabalho e o que eu teria que fazer, exatamente? – ainda que fosse mais seguro trabalhar em uma casa do que nas ruas, eu precisava saber exatamente onde estava me metendo.

- Bom, a casa abre a partir das 19hs e fecha, normalmente, às 2hs. Você terá seu próprio quarto é claro, e você fará somente o que desejar.

- E o que a senhora ganha em troca? – já estava começando a desconfiar. Quando a "ajuda" é demais o santo desconfia.

- Bom, a única coisa cobro são cem dólares de cada programa feito.

- E quem define o valor dos programas?

- Você mesma, é claro! – a idéia estava sendo tentadora, afinal poderia aumentar meu preço e pagar "aluguel", comprar os remédios de papai e ainda gastar com minhas compras habituais.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Pode me chamar de Sra. Smith. E então, o que acha?

- Eu posso usar um codinome? Sinceramente só estou nessa vida por motivos pessoais e não quero que ninguém me reconheça.

- Sem problema algum. Quando quer começar?

- Hoje? – respondi em forma de pergunta.

- Ótimo, entre no carro. Já tenho um quarto pronto pra você.

*

*

Meu quarto era todo pintado de vermelho e as cortinas eram pretas deixando o ambiente um pouco misterioso. Em frente à minha grande cama, tinha uma penteadeira de mármore com um espelho embutido, enorme. Até as roupas que deveria usar estavam todas prontas dentro do armário apenas me esperando.

O salão no andar debaixo era enorme e muito luxuoso. Várias mesas redondas e cadeiras acolchoadas cobriam toda a extensão e velas iluminavam cada uma delas. No teto da parte central da sala tinha um lustre enorme e pelo que parecia, caro.

As outras garotas que também trabalhavam para a Sra. Smith eram todas lindas e aparentavam idades entre 18 e 25 anos. A maioria delas fazia programas apenas para pagar seus cursos na faculdade e algumas, assim como eu, fazia para poder ajudar a família.

Estava em meu quarto quando ouvi uma batida na porta. O show vai começar.

- Boa noite Maggie. – disse um homem que provavelmente estava na casa dos quarenta anos.

- Boa noite. Sr.?

- John. Pode me chamar de Sr. John. – abriu um sorriso. Ele parecia extremamente solitário, assim como eu.

- Entre. O que posso fazer pelo Sr.? – Sra. Smith tinha nos dito que precisávamos ser cordiais, pois os homens que freqüentavam sua casa eram ricos e selecionados.

- Bom, você deve achar estranho, mas queria apenas conversar. – falava olhando para o chão.

- Sr. John, me desculpe, mas eu não estou aqui para ficar conversando. Eu preciso trabalhar. – falei começando a perder a calma.

- Mas eu vou pagar Maggie. Pagarei o preço que você disser. – ele parecia um tanto atordoado.

- Sr. John, os meus programas custam a partir de 500 dólares. E por mais que eu precise do dinheiro, não acho justo o Sr. pagar esse preço apenas para conversar. – apesar de tudo no que minha vida tinha se transformado, eu era honesta.

- Maggie, eu não me importo. Eu costumava a conversar com Julia, a outra garota que ocupava esse quarto.

- Bom, se o Sr. prefere, tudo bem. Sente-se e fique a vontade. Deseja algo para beber?

- Não obrigado. Apenas conversar.

- Sobre o que quer conversar Sr. John?

- Me chame somente de John, por favor. O Sr. me faz sentir extremamente velho. – abriu um leve sorriso.

- Tudo bem, John. – ele me parecia ser uma pessoa boa. Mas, o que se sabe sobre pessoas, não é mesmo?

- Maggie, alguma vez você já se sentiu extremamente sozinha no mundo e como se a vida não valesse à pena? – aquela pergunta me acertou em cheio.


	4. Chapter 3

Após meus serviços, paguei à Sra. Smith o valor combinado de cada programa eu fui para o bar de sempre. Essa noite tinha me rendido quatro programas e eu estava além de exausta, perturbada. Cumprimentei Joe, que claramente percebeu que algo não estava legal comigo, pedi minha dose de conhaque e fui me sentar à mesa.

"_Alguma vez você já se sentiu extremamente sozinha no mundo e como se a vida não valesse a pena?"_

A pergunta de John parecia não querer sair da cabeça. É claro que eu sabia exatamente como era se sentir completamente sozinha e muito menos que sua vida não valia nada. Comecei a sentir isso exatamente no dia em que _ele _me abandonou. Depois de todas aquelas palavras de "eu te amo" ou "eu estou aqui e sempre estarei", perderam completamente o sentido e a veracidade, depois daquele dia na floresta.

Ele tinha me enganado, e eu tinha sido apenas mais um de seus joguinhos. Uma pobre humanazinha frágil e patética foi no que me transformei. Isso se aos _seus _olhos, eu já não era. Depois de todas as palavras que foram trocadas entre nós, de todos os sentimentos expressados, não tinha restado nada. Absolutamente nada. De qualquer forma, Deus, ou seja lá qual força que rege esse universo, se é que existe alguma, me presenteou com Jacob. Ah, perto dele as dores nunca cessavam, mas diminuíam consideravelmente. E então essa mesma força que o trouxe, o levou.

Eu estava completamente sozinha de novo. Apesar de amar e muito meu pai, Charlie e eu não fazíamos o tipo de se abrir e conversar sobre sentimentos. _Sozinha. _Partindo do princípio de que os _dois_ eram minha vida e ambos tinham ido embora, cada um a sua maneira, vida era uma palavra que não existia em meu vocabulário mais.

Saí um pouco do meu estado de transe e notei que minha bebida já estava na mesa. Uma música começou a tocar e ela falava um pouco sobre o que se passava comigo. Peguei um cigarro, acendi-o e dei meu primeiro trago e logo após um gole na bebida. Antes que estava pudesse começar a acabar, Joe já tinha me trazido a garrafa inteira. Comecei a me concentrar na letra da música com medo de acabar pronunciando _seu nome._ Algo que eu evitava ao máximo, porque toda vez o buraco dentro de mim se abria cada vez mais.

**There's another world inside of me that you may never see.**

(Há um outro mundo dentro de mim que talvez você nunca veja.)  
**There's secrets in this life that I can't hide.**

(Há segredos nessa vida que eu não posso esconder.)**  
****Somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find**

(Em algum lugar dessa escuridão há uma luz que eu não consigo enxergar)**  
Maybe it's too far away... Maybe I'm just blind...**

(Talvez esteja longe demais... Talvez eu esteja apenas cego...)

Como eu queria que as coisas tivessem acontecido de uma forma diferente. Como eu desejava ter uma vida, um futuro. Como eu desejava a possibilidade de algum dia voltar a sentir coisas boas. Voltar a confiar nas pessoas. Estava tão perdida nessa escuridão que nem na minha própria sombra eu acreditava mais. Mais uma dose em meu copo.

**So hold me when I'm here**

(Então me abrace quando eu estiver aqui)**  
Right me when I'm wrong**

(Me corrija quando estiver errado)**  
Hold me when I'm scared**

(Me abrace quando eu estiver com medo)**  
And love me when I'm gone**

(E me ame quando eu tiver ido embora.)**  
****Everything I am and everything you need**

(Tudo o que eu sou e tudo o que você precisa)**  
I'll also be the one you wanted me to be**

(Eu serei também a pessoa que você quer que eu seja)**  
I'll never let you down**

(Eu nunca lhe decepcionarei)**  
Even if I could I'd give up everything if only for your good**

(Mesmo se eu pudesse, eu desistiria de tudo se fosse pelo seu bem)**  
So hold me when I'm here**

(Então me abrace quando eu estiver aqui)**  
Right me when I'm wrong**

(Me corrija quando eu estiver errada)**  
You can hold me when I'm scared**

(Você pode me abraçar quando eu estiver com medo)**  
You won't always be there**

(Você não estará lá sempre)**  
So love me when I'm gone**

(Então me ame quando eu tiver ido embora.)

Eu não conseguia entender o porquê dele ter me deixado. Pensei que fôssemos felizes juntos. Pensei que finalmente tinha encontrado alguém que me amava da mesma forma que eu o amava. Ah, como eu estava enganada. Tinha sido apenas um brinquedinho em suas mãos, uma experiência para os seus limites. Mais um cigarro e mais uma dose. Eu precisava amortecer aquela dor de alguma forma e nada estava fazendo efeito.

**When your education x-ray can not see under my skin**

(Quando o seu conhecimento de raio-x não conseguir enxergar através de minha pele)**  
I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends**

(Eu não lhe contarei nada que eu não pudesse contar a meus amigos)**  
Roaming through this darkness I'm alive but I'm alone**

(Perambulando por essa escuridão, eu estou viva, mas estou só)**  
Part of me is fighting this but part of me is gone**

(Parte de mim está lutando contra isso, mas parte de mim se foi)

Meu corpo inteiro estava começando a tremer e eu precisava da minha droga para que a tremedeira parasse.

- Joe, você pode cuidar das minhas coisas, enquanto vou ao banheiro?

- Claro Bella, mas não demore, ok? E pare de beber, já tomou sua cota de hoje. – olhei para a garrafa e ainda tinha ¼ até que ela acabasse e eu iria secá-la.

Ao chegar no banheiro me tranquei em uma das cabines, tirei meu pequeno espelho da bolsa, abri dois papelotes e montei dez carreiras de pó. Como a dor parecia piorar a cada segundo, resolvi aspirar as dez de uma vez. Guardei os objetos e com muito custo fui em direção à mesa.

Coloquei a minha última dose no copo. Queria terminá-la o quanto antes e ir para casa dormir. Depois de alguns minutos minha cabeça começou a rodar e meu corpo começou a tremer ainda mais. Não conseguia prestar atenção nos barulhos ao meu redor e a música estava bem distante.

Tive a impressão de ouvir alguém me chamando e antes de apagar completamente _seu_ rosto veio em minha mente. _Edward..._ Dessa vez eu tinha ido longe demais!


	5. Chapter 4

Quando abri os olhos, uma forte claridade invadiu o local, me fazendo fechá-los no mesmo instante.

A última lembrança que eu tinha era do meu último cliente, Sr. Gray, fechando a porta do quarto e indo embora. Afinal o que tinha acontecido? Onde eu estava?

Tentei novamente abrir os olhos, mas dessa vez com mais cautela. Ao focar as imagens, percebi que estava em um quarto que só podia ser de hospital, pois tudo era branco. Olhei para o meu corpo e estava vestida com aquelas camisolinhas de pacientes.

No mesmo instante a porta do quarto abriu-se.

- Bom dia Isabella, como está se sentindo? – reconheci o médico imediatamente.

- Dr. Gerandy, o que aconteceu comigo? – ele aparentava cautela e calma.

- Eu gostaria de conversar com você, Isabella. – odiava o meu nome completo, mas ignorei esse fato.

- Tudo bem Dr. – disse me sentando na cama.

- Você quase teve uma overdose ontem. Quando chegou aqui no pronto socorro pensei sinceramente que tínhamos perdido você. Por sorte você foi trazia a tempo e atendida imediatamente. – apesar de ser um médico, ele parecia envergonhado dessa conversa.

- Hum... – foi tudo o que consegui dizer. _A que ponto eu cheguei?_

_- _Isabella o procedimento para um caso desses é o encaminhamento do paciente a um psicólogo ou até mesmo internação, de acordo com cada caso. No seu, o mais indicado seria internação, mas devido ao estado de Charlie e o fato de não possuirmos pessoal suficiente para cuidar dele, não iremos te internar. Eu sei pelo que você tem passado e sei que essas drogas não passam de fuga. Eu te peço, senão por você, por Charlie, que pare ou pelo menos diminua o uso das drogas. Se continuar assim você morrerá antes mesmo que seu pai. – ele falava olhando diretamente nos meus olhos e sua expressão era séria.

- Tudo bem Dr., prometo maneirar... Por Charlie. – por mim não teria motivos nenhum, afinal, morrer ainda era um plano em mente.

- Ok. Isabella, vou confiar em você! Já assinei sua liberação então quando quiser ir embora está livre. – disse virando as costas e indo em direção à porta.

- Dr. Gerandy? – chamei-o antes que fosse embora.

- Pois não?

- Que dia é hoje? – sua expressão de preocupação retornou em sua face.

- Você foi internada essa madrugada por volta das 4hs da manhã. Agora são 17hs. Mais alguma coisa querida?

- Não obrigada, Dr.

Droga eu estava quase atrasada para o trabalho. Levantei da cama, peguei minha liberação e fui para casa.

Ao chegar a casa e abrir a porta, Charlie estava em frente à TV e um enfermeiro cuidava dele. _Ainda bem que ele não ficou sozinho! _O enfermeiro me olhou, abriu um sorriso e despediu-se.

Sentei ao lado de Charlie e ele nada falava sobre o ocorrido e isso me matava cada vez mais por dentro.

- Pai, você já jantou? Posso preparar algo pra o Sr. antes de ir trabalhar. – perguntei olhando para ele.

- Não Bells obrigada. O enfermeiro me alimentou, mas eu queria te pedir uma coisa. – ele parecia preocupado e triste, como sempre.

- Sim papai, o que foi? O Sr. está se sentindo bem? – que pergunta mais óbvia.

- Bells, eu quero que você saia dessa vida. Sei que nunca reclamei por conta de precisarmos do dinheiro para o meu tratamento. Só que de uns tempos para cá, acho que minha razão voltou e eu não quero mais você nas ruas. – falava com lágrimas nos olhos. Me doeu e muito, ver Charlie sofrendo.

- Papai, você sabe que não posso parar agora. Precisamos de dinheiro e eu não estou mais trabalhando na rua. Comecei a trabalhar em uma casa noturna de mulheres. – Charlie ficou surpreso.

- Ainda assim Bella, eu quero que você saia dessa vida. Quero que voltes a estudar, a viver! Sei que muita coisa ruim aconteceu na nossa vida, mas isso não é motivo para desistirmos ok? Eu deveria ter tomado uma postura diferente com você desde o início dessa loucura. Sou culpado em partes pelo que sua vida se transformou e não quero me culpar pelo resto da minha. Por favor, volte a viver! – as lágrimas corriam incessantemente pelo rosto de meu pai.

- Pai, vou pensar sobre isso tudo bem? Mas infelizmente, eu tenho que ir trabalhar agora. – dei um beijo em sua testa.

Parei no meu quarto pegar uma muda de roupas limpas e fui em direção ao banheiro.

As palavras que Charlie me dissera a pouco despertou em mim uma sensação que há muito tempo eu não sentia. Esperança... Esperança de que um dia eu voltaria a sentir amor, felicidade, fé, carinho e tantos outros sentimentos. Mas por agora, eu não podia simplesmente largar tudo o que estava fazendo e atender ao pedido de Charlie. Era fato de que precisávamos do dinheiro.

Com esse pensamento, me arrumei e fui para Port Angeles.


	6. Chapter 5

Eu estava com o pressentimento de algo diferente aconteceria naquela noite. Assim que cheguei à casa da Sra. Smith cumprimentei as garotas e fui para o meu quarto me arrumar. Não sei o que estava sentindo exatamente, mas uma coisa era fato: eu estava angustiada. Então para me acalmar, esquecendo de todas as recomendações médicas, tirei um papelote da bolsa e em cima da penteadeira preparei três carreiras de pó inalando-as em seguida. Imediatamente senti a calma tomar conta de mim novamente. Como algo que tinha o poder de te acalmar poderia ser tão ruim assim?

Fui em direção à janela e a abri. A brisa noturna tocou a minha pele, arrepiando-a. Era a última noite de lua minguante. Um novo ciclo se iniciaria. Fiquei apreciando o céu escuro e coberto por nuvens durante um tempo indeterminado. Ouvi alguém bater na porta.

- Entre. – disse fechando a cortina e sentei-me na frente da penteadeira.

A porta abriu e fechou-se, mas nenhuma palavra pelo Sr. que deveria estar no quarto, foi pronunciada. Terminei de arrumar meu cabelo, ajustei minha cinta-liga vermelha e levantei para cumprimentar o cliente.

Na hora em que meus olhos encontraram os seus meu mundo desabou novamente. _Ow, essa droga está me fazendo ter alucinações. _Pensei conforme encarava a pessoa à minha frente. Sua pele era pálida, seus lábios rosados e definidos, seus cabelos bagunçados e seus olhos _ocres._

O buraco que há muito tempo me consumia, ameaçava a me engolir. À minha frente estava _Edward Cullen_. Ele estava mais pálido do que de costume, seus olhos expressavam tristeza e desespero. O que ele estava fazendo aqui?

- Bella... – sussurrou como se estivesse agonizando.

- ... – palavras não saíam da minha boca, eu apenas o encarava.

- Bella, eu... Alice teve uma visão com você. – ele parecia procurar por palavras.

- ... – será que eu estava alucinando?

- Por Deus, diga alguma coisa. – disse enquanto passava sua mão nervosamente pelos seus cabelos.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Edward? – perguntei ainda sem desviar meus olhos dos seus.

- Eu... eu voltei pra ficar com você. – falou olhando nos meus olhos. Nesse instante um flash de tudo o que tinha acontecido em minha vida, passou pela minha mente.

- Pra ficar comigo? Ahn, não foi você quem disse que não me amava mais? Que seria como se você nunca tivesse existido? – perguntei sarcasticamente.

- Bella, eu fui embora pelo seu bem. Pensei que se me mantivesse longe você estaria segura.

- Isabella... Até onde eu sei não temos mais qualquer tipo de intimidade Edward. – seu olhar denunciava que ele estava magoado.

- Me perdoe. Eu nunca deveria ter ido embora em primeiro lugar. Eu... eu te amo _Bella, _sempre te amei e sempre irei te amar. – se ele pudesse chorar, acredito que estaria.

- Edward, eu tenho que trabalhar. Vai embora. – as duas últimas palavras fizeram o buraco tomar conta de mim.

Comecei a sentir falta de ar e a ficar tonta. Sentei na cama e coloquei a cabeça nas mãos, fechando os olhos. Mãos geladas tocaram meus ombros e aquela velha corrente elétrica passou pelas minhas veias. Levantei o rosto e ele estava ali, ajoelhado à minha frente. Como senti falta desses olhos, desse toque...

- Bella... vamos embora ta? Eu estou aqui e eu cuidarei de você e do seu pai. – uma pontada de raiva me atingiu no mesmo instante.

- Quem você pensa que é Edward? Você me deixou, você foi embora. Agora você volta e quer que tudo seja como antes? – por mais que eu ainda o amasse, não iria ceder tão fácil.

- Bella, eu sei que nada é como antes, mas eu te prometi que estaria sempre ao seu lado e eu vou cumpri-la.

- Edward, sua promessa foi quebrada no dia em que você me largou no meio da floresta. Você tem idéia do que eu tive que abrir mão pra ficar com você? Você tem alguma idéia do que eu passei quando você se foi? E de quando meu melhor amigo morreu? E de quando meu pai ficou doente? – as lágrimas que há muito tempo não foram derramadas, começavam a formar-se em meus olhos.

- Edward, eu tenho que trabalhar. Me diga o que você quer que eu faça com você e deixe o dinheiro em cima da penteadeira. Caso contrário, vá embora! – afastei suas mãos de meus ombros e fui em direção à janela tentar respirar.

Eu estava começando a ficar trêmula novamente, sinal de que o efeito da droga já estava passando. Qual seria sua reação ao me ver cheirar? Ainda que grande parte de mim quisesse ele longe, uma outra parte, há muito esquecida, queria sentir seus lábios nos meus, sentir seu hálito enlouquecedor em meu rosto. Eu precisava sentir seus braços protetores em volta de mim outra vez.

- E então? – me virei em sua direção sem encarar seu rosto, pois sabia que se olhasse para seus olhos dourados, eu me perderia.

- Bella, eu vou pagar pelo seu tempo, mas não quero que você faça nada. Apenas me deixe olhar para você. – aquelas palavras quase me fizeram se jogar em seus braços, mas tinha que ser mais forte e fria.

- Tudo bem, Sr. Cullen. Sente-se e fique a vontade. – peguei a bolsa e fui em direção ao banheiro, trancando a porta.

Sentei no tampo da privada e de dentro da bolsa tirei o espelho e o restante do papelote contendo a droga. Eu tinha que ser rápida. Arrumei mais três carreiras e as aspirei novamente. Me olhei no espelho, queria ver se ainda existia algo da antiga Bella dentro de mim. Meu rosto estava mais pálido do que de costume, olheiras escuras embaixo dos olhos, olhar sem expressão alguma e cabelos sem brilho. Eu parecia... morta!

Saí do banheiro, deixei a bolsa em cima da penteadeira e ainda vestindo a minha cinta liga, encarei Edward. Ele estava sentado na cama e olhava para seus pés. Após um instante em silêncio ele me olhou nos olhos e estendeu-me sua mão.

- Venha aqui Bella, por favor. – não tinha nenhum sinal de sorriso em seu rosto.

- Ok. – sem pegar sua mão, me posicionei de frente para ele.

- O cheiro do seu sangue está diferente... – me encarou sério.

- Edward, você sabe muito bem que ando usando drogas e bebendo. Chega de mentiras, chega de fingimento. Você veio aqui para alguma coisa e eu quero saber o porquê.

- Eu vim para te salvar Bella. Ainda que você me odeie, eu não deixarei você acabar com a sua vida mais. Isso tem que parar agora!

- Isso o que Edward? – eu estava começando a ficar irritada.

- Tudo isso. As drogas, as bebedeiras, e... e o seu trabalho.

- Você perdeu o direito de me pedir qualquer coisa quando você me abandonou.

Comecei a ficar com medo de sua reação, ele me olhava de uma forma que nunca tinha visto antes. Levei um susto quando suas mãos envolveram minha cintura e sua cabeça apoiou-se em minha barriga, como se estivesse completamente submisso à mim.

- Bella, eu preciso que me escute. Eu sei que a maior besteira que eu cometi foi ter deixado você e isso é algo do qual nunca me perdoarei. Mas você tem que entender que apenas fiz isso porque pensei que seria o melhor. Eu não queria privar você de ter suas experiências humanas, não queria colocá-la constantemente em perigo como eu estava fazendo. – falou olhando em meus olhos.

- Experiências _humanas? _Edward olhe ao seu redor. Estou tendo várias e alguma delas me fez bem? Eu estava disposta a largar tudo para ficar com você eternamente. Porque _experiências humanas_ não eram o que eu precisava. O que eu precisava era estar ao seu lado para sempre! Edward... Você partiu o meu coração de uma forma que não sei se algum dia irá cicatrizar. A ferida foi muito profunda.

Ele se levantou e me abraçou apertado, como se estivesse com medo de me perder de novo. O que fazer quando seu coração foi machucado de uma forma que você não conseguisse mais _sentir? _

O contato com o seu corpo fizeram as minhas pernas virarem esponjas e se não fosse os braços dele, provavelmente teria ido de encontro ao chão. Edward escondeu seu rosto entre meus cabelos e com seu nariz, acariciou meu pescoço.

- Bella, eu sei que não posso mudar nada do que aconteceu com você e comigo quando fui embora, mas eu posso cicatrizar todas as feridas que eu causei e todas as que você vem causando a si. E eu sei que isso levará tempo e sei também que você não confia mais nas minhas palavras, mas o que eu mais tenho é tempo e nem que eu passe o resto da eternidade tentando, eu irei cicatrizar você. _Entenda que eu te amo Bella._

A sensação de ter o seu corpo tão grudado ao meu era tão boa. Quase aliviava toda a dor que eu vinha sentindo. Fechei os olhos e apreciei o toque do seu rosto no meu pescoço, o som da sua voz que me fazia estremecer. E então, uma lágrima traidora escorreu pelo meu rosto. Edward levantou seu rosto e com seus lábios secou a trilha deixada pela lágrima.

- Bella, eu te amo mais do que a minha existência. Não tenho por que existir em um mundo, onde você não esteja. – me disse olhando nos olhos e então seus lábios tocaram os meus de uma forma doce e ao mesmo tempo desesperada.


	7. Chapter 6

A sensação que o simples roçar de seus lábios nos meus provocavam em todo o meu corpo, me assustava.

Parecia que uma parte de mim que há muito estava adormecida ou até mesmo morta, começava a despertar lentamente. Durante muito tempo, sentimentos foram tão esquecidos por mim que senti medo.

- Edward... pare, por favor. – sussurrei contra seus lábios e virei meu rosto.

- Ah Bella! Senti tanto a sua falta... Se ao menos não tivesse te magoado tanto, quem sabe tudo fosse diferente.

- Mas não é e nem eu sou a mesma. – disse amarrando meu robe de seda vermelho ao redor do meu corpo.

Ele não disse nada por uns instantes, ficou apenas me olhando. Provavelmente tentando ler meus olhos e as emoções que eles demonstravam.

- Bella, você quer que eu vá embora? – perguntou com os olhos cheios de tristeza.

- Edward você pagou pelo meu tempo, então sugiro que o aproveite. Só não quero falar sobre o passado. – só de pensar que ele poderia ir embora novamente o buraco no meu peito começou a reaparecer.

Minhas mãos começaram a tremer e minha testa a suar frio. Eu precisava de mais um pouco de cocaína.

Fui em direção à bolsa pegar um papelote quando duas mãos frias seguraram o meu pulso, delicadamente.

- Entendo você não me querer por perto ou falar sobre o passado, mas não mais permitirei que se mate dessa forma! – me pegou no colo e me encarou sério.

- Eu já estou morta... Ou você ainda não percebeu? – perguntei em um tom sarcástico.

- Não, você não está morta Isabella. Está apenas se sentindo vazia e isso é diferente.

- Edward, me coloca no chão. Agora! – _quem ele pensa que é?_

- Não! Você tem que me prometer que não usará drogas mais!

- Eu não tenho que te prometer nada Edward. Você mesmo quebrou suas promessas, por que eu haveria de lhe prometer algo? – me colocou no chão sem desviar seus olhos tristes dos meus. Colocou suas mãos, uma de cada lado, no meu rosto.

- Bella... Faça isso, não por mim, mas por Charlie. – aquelas palavras, apesar de simples, me ferroaram.

Ele estava certo, eu devia isso ao meu pai. Sem querer me demonstrar ainda mais fraca com sua presença, vesti minha "máscara" de indiferença.

- Sr. Cullen, o que posso fazer pelo Sr. essa noite? – ele suspirou e olhou para o chão durante alguns segundos.

- Muito bem Srta. Swan, você venceu. Deite-se na cama. – disse ao levantar a cabeça e me encarar. Meu coração disparou e tenho certeza de que ele pôde ouvir.

Deitei-me na cama, com a cabeça apoiada no travesseiro e o encarei. Edward olhava diretamente em meus olhos e por um minuto pensei ter visto nos seus um olhar de amor, porém logo tornaram-se de tristeza e decepção.

- Não quer você diga ou faça qualquer coisa, Isabella. Apenas sinta. – caminhou em direção a cama e deitou-se ao meu lado.

- Edward... – falei em um tom de reprovação.

- Shhh... Fechos os olhos Bella. – sussurrou docemente em meu ouvido. Um frio começou a percorrer pela minha barriga. Ansiedade era o nome disso.

Enquanto permaneci deitada de barriga para cima, ele se deitou de lado, virado para mim.

Seus lábios percorriam, quase sem encostar, meu pescoço, meu maxilar, minha garganta e meu ombro esquerdo.

A cada parte pela qual seus lábios e respiração passava, eu arrepiava. Pegou meu pulso esquerdo o inalou o cheiro do meu sangue, depositando um cálido beijo logo em seguida.

- Como senti falta do seu cheiro Bella. Parece ainda mais doce para mim.

Prosseguiu com seus beijos por toda a extensão do meu braço, tanto na parte externa quanto na interna, até chegar em meu pescoço novamente, onde depositou mais um beijo.

Suas mãos agora afagavam meus cabelos com todo o carinho e cuidado do mundo. Lembrei de como fazia tempo que não sentia alguém demonstrar tamanho zelo para com outra pessoa. Seus lábios traçaram caminhos pelo meu rosto, começando pela testa e passando pelo pelos meus olhos, nariz, bochechas, queixo e estacionaram em meus lábios.

- Eu te amo Isabella!

Foi a última coisa que escutei antes de adormecer completamente.


	8. Chapter 7

A claridade entrou pela janela e aos poucos foi me acordando. Imediatamente reconheci o local onde me encontrava. _Como vim parar aqui em casa? Será que foi tudo um sonho? _Sentei-me na cama e tentei me lembrar de tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Nada! _Droga Isabella está na hora de parar de usar drogas! Você chegou ao ponto de alucinar e imaginar que Edward tinha voltado._

Caminhei até o banheiro, fechei a porta e liguei o chuveiro. Como eu amava aquela sensação da água quente escorrendo pelo meu corpo, queimando-o. Pensei nos problemas e em como me sentia indisposta para trabalhar. Eu só precisava dormir... _para sempre!_

Coloquei uma calça de moletom marrom e uma blusa de alçinha, preta. Prendi meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e fui até o quarto de Charlie para ver se estava tudo bem. Ele não estava lá!

Desespero começou a tomar conta de mim, me impulsionando a descer correndo as escadas. Tropecei no penúltimo degrau e quase caí.

No momento que meu rosto se encontraria com o chão, duas mãos frias me seguraram. Meu coração parou de bater por um instante e então olhei para cima.

Edward estava na minha frente, me segurando, e eu tinha certeza absoluta que estava começando a alucinar novamente.

- Oha, acho que peguei pesado de novo com o álcool e com as drogas.

- Bom dia Bella. Dormiu bem? – a alucinação me perguntou com um sorriso que não chegava a seus olhos.

- Eu ainda estou dormindo, certo? Por que não consigo acordar?

- Você está acordada. – afirmou com um pouco de humor em sua voz.

- Não, não estou. Se estivesse você não estaria aqui...

- Bella, você não se lembra de nada do que aconteceu ontem?

- Não exatamente... o que aconteceu? Cadê Charlie? – preferi não discutir minha sanidade mental.

- Eu fui encontrar contigo no seu... emprego.

- Hum... E o que aconteceu?

- Nada demais, você adormeceu e eu a trouxe para casa.

- Meu deus! A vai me matar! Quantas horas são?

- Quatro e vinte da tarde... O que foi? – acho que o pânico era evidente em meu rosto.

- Oh meu Deus! Charlie! Meu emprego! – comecei a tremer e a entrar em desespero.

- Se acalma Bella! – me abraçou e escondeu seu rosto no vão do meu pescoço. Tentei empurrá-lo.

- Me larga Edward! – me soltou na mesma hora e suspirou pesadamente.

Fui em direção à sala para procurar meu pai, mas não o encontrei. Meus olhos começaram a encher de lágrimas e tudo ao meu redor começou a rodar. Sentei no sofá com medo de cair e o encarei.

- Onde está meu pai? – perguntei com a voz embargada.

- Bella, levei seu pai para o hospital. Arranjei uma equipe para cuidar especialmente dele. – falou receoso.

- EDWARD, POR DEUS! Você sabe muito bem que mal posso pagar o tratamento dele, quem dirá uma equipe especial?? – estava ficando ainda mais desesperada.

- Bella, eu pagarei o tratamento do seu pai a partir de agora e não adianta reclamar.

- Edward, você por um acaso faz idéia do por que de eu trabalhar naquela casa noturna?? – perguntei com raiva e indignada.

- ... – ele não disse nada, apenas continuou a me encarar.

- Exatamente! Para pagar o tratamento para Charlie. O dinheiro é pouco, mas eu me viro e muito bem, não preciso da sua compaixão... – olhei para a janela, sabendo que se eu olhasse em seu rosto, começaria a chorar.

- Bella, você não tem mais emprego... – disse passando as mãos por entre seus cabelos.

- Ahn? Como assim??

- Ontem, antes de trazê-la até aqui, conversei com a Sra. Smith e ela te "liberou"... – eu sabia que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa.

- Me liberou no sentido de alguns dias, certo? Para eu me recompor...

- Não, te liberou para sempre.

- Assim, do nada? – sinalizei com as mãos.

- Bella, você está com fome? Posso preparar seu café da tarde se quiser. – tentou desconversar.

- Edward... – falei em um tom de aviso.

- Eu paguei a ela, para que te liberasse. – meus olhos alargaram-se.

- Quanto?

- Isso não vem ao caso Isabella. Agora, quer comer ou não? – não estava gostando nenhum pouco do que estava acontecendo. Ele não podia simplesmente entrar na minha vida de novo achando que tudo era como antes, porque de fato não eram.


	9. Chapter 8

Tristeza tomou conta de mim... Eu precisava sair dali, naquele instante. Então, assim que terminei de comer, sem dirigir qualquer palavra a Edward, fui em direção ao banheiro escovar os dentes e passar uma água no rosto. Estava tremendo demais e precisando me drogar.

Fui para o quarto, peguei minha bolsa e desci as escadas. Edward estava sentado no sofá com a televisão ligada, mas eu tinha a certeza de que ele não estava prestando atenção nela. Já o conhecia muito bem.

Me aproximando da porta, sua voz soou atrás de mim e o meu corpo arrepiou por inteiro.

- Onde você vai? – fiquei de frente para ele.

- Eu preciso sair... – falei olhando em seus olhos.

- Isso não responde a pergunta Bella. Onde você vai? – sua voz antes doce e suave começava a soar pesada e séria.

- Edward, eu preciso ficar só... preciso pensar. – respondi olhando para o chão e colocando uma mexa do meu cabelo atrás da orelha. Não conseguia encará-lo mais.

- Eu vou junto.

- EDWARD! Eu preciso ficar sozinha.

- Tudo bem... estarei aqui quando você voltar. – seus olhos estavam quase da cor da noite.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra, abri a porta e fui em direção à minha picape. Encostei minha cabeça na direção por alguns segundos e respirei profundamente. Resignada levantei a cabeça e dei partida na picape.

Dirigi até uma campina que eu e Jacob havíamos "descoberto". Não era tão linda quanto a que Edward me levara, mas tinha lá sua beleza.

Desci da picape e andei durante uns quinze minutos até chegar ao nosso antigo local. Jacob e eu costumávamos vir aqui para fugir dos problemas e quando estava ao seu lado, ainda que com o coração partido, conseguia sentir uma certa calma.

Largando a bolsa no chão, sentei em uma pequena rocha e fechei os olhos. Eu menti para Edward quando disse que precisava ficar sozinha. A verdade é que fiquei só por tanto tempo depois que ele me deixou que acabei me acostumando. Mas o que eu realmente estava precisando era dele ao meu lado. Me machucava e muito ver o olhar de tristeza, tão bem escondido, em seus olhos toda vez que eu agia com indiferença ou até mesmo com grosseria.

Tenho que admitir: eu estava com medo e envergonhada. Medo por achar que talvez ele se decepcionaria comigo, medo do _ser_ que me tornei. A vergonha tomava conta de mim ao pensar nas circunstâncias em que ele me encontrou: Isabella o amor da vida de Edward, drogada e prostituta.

Fato: eu ainda o amava, e muito. Contudo, não sabia se poderia corresponder seus sentimentos à mesma altura, afinal, como entregar seu coração a alguém se você não o tem mais?!

E foi com esses pensamentos na cabeça e com as mãos tremendo, que alcancei a bolsa e de lá tirei dois papelotes. O último fornecedor não tinha um produto tão bom quanto aos que normalmente conseguia, logo, dois papelotes não fariam nem cócegas.

Arrumei as carreiras, dessa vez mais grossas, em cima do pequeno espelho que sempre carregava na bolsa e enrolei uma nota de papel para que pudesse aspirar o pó. Dei uma última olhada no céu, que hoje estava incrivelmente limpo e quando fui cheirar, de repente o espelho não mais estavam no meu colo.

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO ISABELLA? – Edward me encarava furioso.

- EDWARD!!! – estava ficando sem forças para ficar gritando com ele, - Edward... eu preciso... – olhei-o suplicando.

- Não! Você não precisa disso Bella... não mais. – e em menos de um segundo ele estava me abraçando. Acredito que se pudesse chorar, ele estaria.

Sentir seu abraço novamente, apesar de frio, esquentou meu corpo. A sensação era tão boa que eu poderia ficar ali o dia inteiro. Por mais que eu quisesse ser dele novamente, sabia que era impossível. Primeiro por que, vamos aceitar os fatos, eu sou uma drogada e não tenho certeza se ainda consigo parar. O segundo motivo é pelo fato de que se ele realmente ainda me ama, iria sofrer pelo fato d'eu estar me drogando e nada me machucaria ainda mais do que vê-lo triste.

- Ed-Edward me solta por favor! – as lágrimas ameaçavam a escorrer pelo meu rosto.

- Não Bella, não te soltarei nunca mais. Já fiquei longe de você por tempo demais! – me abraçou ainda mais apertado.

- Edward eu não sirvo pra você... não mais. Eu – virou-me de frente a ele e olhou nos meus olhos.

- Bella, eu amo você. Cada pedaço seu, cada imperfeição e estou aqui para cuidar de você.

As lágrimas que antes ameaçavam a cair, começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto. Ainda olhando nos meus olhos, ele sorriu e delicadamente enxugou minhas lágrimas. Eu não conseguia encará-lo, sentia vergonha demais da minha pessoa. Ele colocou sua mão embaixo do meu queixo e ergueu meu rosto para que o olhasse.

Ficamos nos olhando por o que pareceram horas e gradualmente a calma foi se estabelecendo no meu corpo. Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu e, delicadamente, encostou seus lábios nos meus. Não era exatamente um beijo, mas algo mais parecido com o roçar dos lábios. Ainda assim, aquela tão conhecia sensação de frio na barriga tomou conta de mim e fiquei tonta.

- Bella, me perdoe. – disse após o beijo e com um olhar de tristeza.

- Edward, esqueça isso. Você está aqui agora.

- A culpa é toda minha. Se eu soubesse que te machucaria tanto o fato de eu ir embora, nunca o teria feito. – seus olhos expressavam amargura e uma pontada de ódio. – Sinto muito por não ter estado ao seu lado quando você mais precisou. Nunca me perdoarei por isso, mas posso tentar compensar.

- Edward, não quero falar sobre isso agora. Isso é passado! – encostei meus lábios nos seus.

Uma coisa que pude perceber nele, é que agora ele parecia não precisar fazer tanto esforço ao ficar perto de mim, ao me tocar e ao me beijar.

- Vamos para casa, Love? – perguntou com um sorriso no rosto. Fiz que sim com a cabeça e me pegando no colo, fomos embora.


	10. Chapter 9

**Música para o post: (Wonder – Megan McCauley)**

Não conseguiria mais seguir em frente se Edward parasse de me tocar. Pode parecer desespero e exagero de minha parte, mas quando se passa anos sem ser realmente tocada por alguém que você ama, no minuto que alguém o faz você não consegue mais se imaginar sem isso.

Depois de tomar um banho bem quente e tentar relaxar embaixo do chuveiro, vesti-me e fui em direção ao meu quarto.

Ele estava deitado em minha cama com as mãos embaixo da cabeça e no momento em que entrei no quarto, veio em minha direção e abraçando-me tão apertado quase fiquei sem ar. Isso deveria ser um incomodo, ao contrário, me fez sentir em _casa._

- Edward... – sussurrei seu nome por entre o abraço.

- Fala minha vida. – ouvi-lo me chamando de "vida" me fez estremecer.

- Eu preciso de você. – não tenho certeza se ele entenderia o real significado daquelas palavras. Eu realmente precisava dele, precisava de um contato mais próximo ao seu _coração, corpo e alma._

- Eu estou aqui Bella, nunca mais a deixarei só.

**Trabalhando à meia-noite, tentando montar a história**

**Eu tento achar a verdade entre todas as mentiras**

**Quando sangrar é sentir e sentir não é real**

**Eu te verei quando eu abrir os meus olhos?**

**Eu te verei quando eu abrir os meus olhos?**

- Edward, eu preciso de você por inteiro... – senti-o endurecendo e comecei a me preparar para a futura rejeição. Entretanto, ela não veio.

Desfez-se delicadamente do abraço e me olhou nos olhos. Não consegui enxergar nada em seus olhos que denunciassem medo. Ele parecia estar totalmente decidido a ficar comigo... de todas as formas.

**Quando respirar é um fardo que todos nós temos que suportar**

**E confiança é uma coisa que somos ensinados a nunca compartilhar**

**De alguma maneira você parece brilhar**

**Quando amar significa sofrer e dizer adeus**

- Eu também Bella. Eu te amo... para sempre! – seus lábios frios e macios repousaram sobre os meus e aos poucos o beijo começou a desenvolver. Fui envolvida novamente em um abraço, mas dessa vez ele fez com que nossos corpos colassem um ao outro. Como se houvéssemos nascidos grudados.

Eu estava tremendo, mas tenho certeza de que não era por falta das drogas, era de nervoso. Engraçado alguém trabalhar como prostituta durante tanto tempo a ponto de se endurecer ao toque de qualquer um e agora se sentir uma virgem ao fazer com o amor da sua vida, não?

**E eu não posso deixar de me perguntar o que é que você faz**

**Você me ajuda a curar a dor, e os pensamentos da verdade**

**Você é uma pergunta para o universo, uma pergunta para o mundo**

**E de alguma maneira, quando eu estou com você, eu nunca me queimo**

Não tínhamos pressa, naquele momento era somente nós dois. Edward começou a fazer carícias leves nas minhas costas enquanto ainda nos beijávamos. Comecei a sentir um calor onde suas mãos me tocavam, ainda que por cima da blusa, e então um gemido escapou pelos meus lábios.

O beijo foi interrompido apenas para que ele me olhasse nos olhos, talvez a procura de alguma dúvida ou medo. O que quer que tenha encontrado o fez tirar minha blusa lentamente, sem quebrar nossos olhares, apenas suas mãos tocando vagarosamente cada espaço nu da minha pele, afinal eu não estava nem ao menos com o sutiã.

Senti meu rosto começar a queimar, tamanha era a vergonha que estava sentindo, porém, antes que eu pudesse me cobrir, Edward colocou a mão em meu queixo erguendo-o para que eu pudesse encará-lo.

- Bella, você é linda! Não precisa ficar com vergonha. – comecei a me sentir mais calma. Sua voz tinha esse poder sobre mim, ou melhor, a sua presença.

Ainda olhando em seus olhos, comecei a desabotoar sua camisa e ao fim pude ver e sentir como seu peitoral era maravilhoso. Não muito musculoso, mas definido na medida exata. Com minhas mãos comecei a explorá-lo e pude sentir Edward estremecer sob o meu toque. Uma ponta de segurança e determinação me atingiu, fazendo com que eu beijasse seus lábios lascivamente como a profissional que um dia eu fui.

- Vamos com calma, Love. Temos todo o tempo do mundo, para nossa primeira vez. – sua voz era doce e rouca ao mesmo tempo.

**Presos na armadilha do que somos ensinados a acreditar**

**Quando a noite domina o dia, a vida é tão difícil de perceber**

**E o relógio continua a bater nas noites de céu encoberto**

**Onde as estrelas estão todas despedaçadas, e assim como os laços**

**Mas a única coisa que permanece é você**

**Quando eu estou ferido e sangrando você me puxa de volta**

Seus lábios desceram pelo meu pescoço, me fazendo estremecer em seu abraço, e foram para meus ombros desnudos. Edward passou a ponta da língua em toda a extensão dele, como se estivessem me saboreando, enquanto minhas unhas arranhavam suas costas levemente, arrancando de sua boca pequenos gemidos.

- Você é deliciosa, Isabella. – ouvir meu nome inteiro causou reações entre minhas pernas.

Sua boca passou pelo meu colo e logo parou no vão dos meus seios. E me olhando nos olhos começou a lamber e chupar o meu mamilo direito, enquanto sua mão acariciava o esquerdo. Não fosse por ele me apoiar, provavelmente já teria caído afinal minhas pernas pareciam pequenas esponjas.

- Edward... – eu mal conseguia colocar meus pensamentos em ordem.

- Sim, Love?

- Eu te quero. Eu preciso de você! – tanto que chegava a doer fisicamente.

- Eu estou aqui vida.

Ajoelhado à minha frente, Edward começou a beijar minha barriga e minha cintura. Apreciando cada pedaço de pele exposta. Ao chegar próximo do cós da minha calça, ele foi retirando-a lentamente até que chegasse aos meus pés.

- Perfeita. – foi a única palavra que ele disse. Senti uma forte emoção tomar conta de mim e quando menos percebi uma lágrima escorregava pelo meu rosto.

- Edward, me beija. – eu precisava sentir seus lábios nos meus, urgentemente. E assim foi feito, porém antes de me beijar ele enxugou a lágrima que havia escapado, com a língua.

**E eu não posso deixar de me perguntar o que é que você faz**

**Você me ajuda a curar a dor, e os pensamentos da verdade**

**Você é uma pergunta para o universo, uma pergunta para o mundo**

**E de alguma maneira, quando eu estou com você não há nada que eu preferiria fazer do que estar lá.**

**Para desaparecer com toda a minha vida e todo o meu medo**

**E eu não posso sentir**

**Eu sou mesmo real?**

Pegou-me no colo e me deitou na cama, tirando sua calça logo em seguida para juntar-se a mim. Ambos estávamos usando apenas a parte de baixo de nossas peças íntimas. Ele era tão lindo que doía pensar que um dia ele poderia me abandonar de novo.

Ele deitou sobre meu corpo e pude sentir que estava tão excitado quanto eu. O desejo de tê-lo dentro de mim me atacava cada vez com mais força e intensidade. Tomou meus lábios em um beijo apaixonado e notei que ele estava tremendo. Seria medo?

- Edward, você não vai me machucar. Não se preocupe, eu confio em você. – Ele abriu um sorriso encantador e começou a beijar o meu corpo inteiro, passando pelos meus seios, cintura, barriga e ao chegar próximo da minha calçinha, tirou-a lentamente.

Sentei-me para que pudesse tirar sua boxer branca. Definitivamente não era o que eu estava esperando...era mais, muito mais! Me posicionou em seu colo e começou a beijar minha boca avidamente. E então, nossos corpos se completaram, encaixando-se perfeitamente um ao outro.

**Venha e enxugue todas minhas lágrimas**

**Venha e enxugue todas minhas lágrimas**

Conforme me movimentava em seu colo, pequenos gemidos saíam de nossas as bocas. E naquele momento eu não me sentia mais vazia, me sentia completa e feliz. Nossa conexão foi tão grande que chegamos juntos ao ápice.

- Bella, eu te amo. – disse ainda dentro de mim.

- Eu amo você. – respondi e coloquei minha cabeça no vão do seu pescoço.

Adormeci logo em seguida em seus braços, desejando que aquela noite ficasse para sempre me consolando de todo o tempo que estive sozinha.


	11. Chapter 10

**Música para o post (obrigatória): ****.com/watch?v=SeC2z_AfRSQ**

Abri os olhos e uma mistura de sentimentos como calma e felicidade tomaram conta de mim. Tateei o resto da cama esperando encontrá-lo, porém ao sentir o vazio olhei para os lados na esperança de encontrar Edward, mas ele não estava lá. A princípio nem me importei muito, afinal, ele deveria estar na cozinha preparando algo para meu café da manhã.

Acabei me espreguiçando um pouco mais na cama, e lentamente fui ao banheiro me arrumar para começar o maravilhoso dia. A água escaldante aumentava ainda mais minha calma e me deixava ainda mais feliz e relaxada.

Pela primeira vez em um longo tempo, senti uma pontada de esperança. Era isso que seu retorno significava, esperança. Que as coisas começariam a dar certo daqui para frente e, que com o tempo eu até voltasse a ser a Bella de antes.

Ao sair do banho, tive vontade de me arrumar para ele. Penteei meus cabelos, passei um creme com cheiro de morangos e vesti um vestido azul, seu preferido. Dei uma última olhada para o espelho e então corri escada abaixo.

Na cozinha, nenhum sinal de café da manhã sendo preparado e também nenhum sinal de alguém, que não fosse eu, na casa. _Estranho!_ Pensei. Normalmente Edward teria deixado algum bilhete, mas dessa vez não tinha absolutamente nada.

- Edward? – Ousei chamar seu nome, mas não tive nenhuma resposta.

Comecei a ficar um tanto preocupada. "Será que se arrependeu de ter passado a noite comigo? Ou será que após da nossa primeira noite juntos, descobriu que não sentia absolutamente nada por mim?" Fiquei sentada no sofá durante o que pareceram horas.

Toda a calma e a felicidade que senti ao acordar desapareceram.

Meus fantasmas voltaram a rondar minha casa e com isso minha vontade de permanecer lá foi se exaurindo. Tomei coragem, antes que minha mente cobrasse uma válvula de escape, resolvi sair de casa e dar uma volta. Edward voltaria a qualquer minuto e com certeza teria uma explicação. Eu precisava acreditar nisso. Subi e peguei um casaco, quando passava pela porta da sala, o telefone tocou.

- Alô?

- Isabella?

- Sim. Quem está falando?

- Isabella, aqui é o Dr. Gerandy. Estou ligando para falar sobre seu pai.

- O QUE ACONTECEU???

- Bom, receio que você deveria vir ao hospital. O estado dele piorou e temo ter que lhe dizer que talvez ele não sobreviva por muito mais tempo.

- O-o q-quê? – eu mal conseguia falar. Eu sabia que o estado do meu pai era grave, mas até então os remédios estavam fazendo efeito, evitando o tumor de aumentar.

- Isabella, teria como você vir até o hospital? Eu realmente não posso falar mais nada pelo telefone.

- Tu-tudo bem Dr. Gerandy, estou a caminho. – desliguei o telefone e corri.

O caminho até o hospital parecia uma eternidade, mas com muito custo consegui chegar. Minha cabeça ainda estava tentando processar a notícia que o doutor me dera sobre o estado do meu pai e, o fato de Edward ter desaparecido completamente. Definitivamente era muita coisa para aguentar de uma só vez, e lá estava o filme da minha vida passando novamente pela minha cabeça, eu não agüentaria perdê-los.

Passei pelas portas automáticas de vidro do hospital e fui direto à recepcionista.

- Olá Isabella. Em que posso lhe ajudar? –Sim, praticamente todos os funcionários do hospital me conheciam. Cidade pequena.

- Oi, eu queria falar com o Dr. Gerandy. É sobre meu pai... – minha voz estava começando a ficar embargada, devido às lágrimas que começavam a se formar em meus olhos.

- Siga por esse corredor aqui à esquerda e no final vire à direita. É a primeira sala à esquerda.

- Tudo bem. Obrigada. – saí em disparada para o local apontado pela recepcionista.

Parei em frente à porta indicada e respirei fundo antes de bater.

- Entre.

- Bom dia Dr. Gerandy. – cumprimentei-o, receosa.

- Ah Isabella. Sente-se aqui minha filha.

- Dr. o senhor pode me falar exatamente o que está acontecendo? Por que meu pai piorou?

- Isabella, Charlie parou de responder ao tratamento.

- Como assim? Os remédios estavam funcionando perfeitamente bem. Como pode parar de fazer efeito da noite para o dia?

- Bom, o tumor de seu pai é muito agressivo e está evoluindo. Receio que nem radioterapia faria efeito agora.

- Bom, sim, então... Aplique alternativas doutor. Ou está me dizendo que não há alternativas?

- Na verdade há uma sim e seria a cirúrgica. Infelizmente, é de altíssimo risco e a probabilidade de seu pai sobreviver são mínimas, uma vez que o tumor está em uma parte do cérebro de difícil acesso. – minhas mãos começaram a tremer.

- Dr. Gerandy, posso lhe dar uma resposta sobre a cirurgia mais tarde?

- Claro Isabella, mas peço que me dê uma resposta no máximo até amanhã de manhã. Quanto menos tempo esperarmos, menos risco Charlie corre.

- Ok. Obrigada doutor. – levantei-me e saí de sua sala.

Já do lado de fora do hospital, completamente atordoada, peguei meu celular e disquei o número de casa, numa fraca tentativa de encontrar Edward, uma vez que, lá ele atenderia. Entretanto, ninguém o fez, sinal de que ele realmente tinha desaparecido.

Sentindo uma tristeza e desespero enorme tomar conta de mim, liguei para meus contatos com os quais conseguia drogas. Eu precisava usar cocaína novamente. Minha mão estava tremendo ainda mais e meu cérebro estava meio que amortecido, devido aos fatos.

Depois de pagar pela droga, fui para o único local em que me sentia próxima de Edward e do tempo em que felicidade era algo real em minha vida. A _nossa clareira. _Posso ser totalmentedesajeitada e não ter um senso de direção, mas esse lugar eu sempre saberia como chegar.

Após uns vinte minutos de caminhada e tropeços, avistei o lugar que há muito me foi especial. Sentei na grama ao centro e peguei tudo o que eu precisava. Abri um dos papelotes e experimentei para ver a qualidade, o amortecimento foi imediato, provando que a era de potencia máxima e para o que eu queria, era boa demais. Acho que três papelotes conseguiriam me acalmar. Seis carreiras de pó depois, tombei meu corpo na grama e fiquei apreciando as nuvens que encobriam o céu.

Não consegui não pensar nos possíveis motivos para Edward ter ido embora.

Nada me parecia lógico mais. Ele havia dito que me amava e que sempre estaria ao meu lado e que nunca mais me deixaria. "Então por que me abandonou novamente?" A droga começou a fazer um efeito avassalador em minha cabeça e logo os sons da natureza se tornaram praticamente mudos. Meu corpo começou a tremer e "_Merda"_ percebi que tinha usado demais.

_Edward eu te amo._ Foi meu último pensamento antes de apagar completamente.


	12. Chapter 11

**Edward's PoV**

A noite com a minha Bella tinha sido maravilhosa. Confesso que estava com medo de machucá-la ou até mesmo de perder o controle, mas quando ela estava em meus braços notei a necessidade de me manter perto dela, assim como senti-la. Nesse momento todos os meus medos e receios sumiram. Não me importava mais se ela não fosse "inocente" contanto que permanecesse ao meu lado para sempre.

Para falar a verdade, até entendia os motivos que a levaram a escolher os caminhos que ela seguira, mas o pior mesmo era saber, que um dos motivos, foi por eu ter abandonado-a. Esse era um fato do qual eu nunca me perdoaria, eu tinha causado o estrago na vida dela.

Quão enganado eu estava pensando que me afastar seria o melhor para que ela. Vida normal? Fora do perigo? Ah! Como estava errado. Ao tentar protegê-la, acabei por estragar mais ainda sua vida.

Contudo, tê-la de volta novamente ao meu lado, me fazia esquecer momentaneamente os erros que cometi. Saber que ela vinha sobrevivendo à todas as coisas horríveis que lhe aconteceram durante o tempo em que estive fora, me fizeram enxergar a força que ela carregava dentro de si.

E foi no momento em que nossos corpos se uniram pela primeira vez, que jurei nunca mais abandoná-la. Eu iria pegar cada pedaço partido de sua alma e coração e aos poucos iria juntá-los novamente. Um dia, quem sabe, ela poderia voltar a ser aquela Bella alegre de sempre?

Quando Alice teve a visão do que estava acontecendo com a Bella entrei em desespero. Vocês devem estar se perguntando, por que não voltei antes? Mas assim que fomos embora de Forks fiz Alice jurar que nunca mais iria ficar vigiando Bella através de suas visões. Então, quando ela teve essa visão, aceitei-a como um sinal e entrei em desespero.

Confesso que tê-la encontrado naquela casa e usando aquelas roupas me deixaram de coração partido e me odiei ainda mais por ter ido embora. Não me interpretem mal, é lógico que Bella estava linda, mas o brilho dos seus olhos já tinha desaparecido e ela estava vazia. E então quando escutei sua voz descobri que não poderia deixá-la nunca mais.

Sentir sua respiração ofegante e intensa, ver suas expressões faciais denotando prazer e sentir seu corpo se mover junto ao meu conforme fazíamos amor... Foi a melhor noite da minha existência! Depois que Bella adormeceu fiquei um tempo deitado ao seu lado, mas sabia que ela não iria conseguir descansar totalmente, não comigo naquela pequena cama. Então, achei melhor ficar observando-a dormir da cadeira giratória de seu quarto.

Ainda era de madrugada quando resolvi sair para caçar. Eu não precisaria ir muito longe porque não estava com tanta sede assim, mas ficar perto do cheiro maravilhoso e irresistível de Bella ainda era um pouco difícil. Eu queria manter total controle sobre meus instintos para fazermos amor novamente.

Durante todo o trajeto até as montanhas e mesmo durante a caça, Bella não me saía do pensamento. O que me fez lembrar que tinha esquecido de deixar um bilhete avisando onde estaria. Bom, era bem provável que eu voltaria antes mesmo daquela dorminhoca acordar, afinal, ela estava cansada.

Estava para atacar o meu segundo leão quando meu celular tocou e era do hospital.O médico nem precisou dizer nada, um dos pontos positivos de poder ler os pensamentos das pessoas. Charlie tinha piorado. Fui direto para o hospital ver com a equipe médica o que poderia ser feito em relação a ele. Tenho certeza que Bella não aguentaria mais uma morte em sua vida, então minha intenção era ir até o hospital, voltar para caçar e depois encontrar com Bella e lhe dar a notícia. Tinha certeza de que ela não a receberia muito bem. Bom o que você faria se praticamente a única pessoa importante na sua vida estivesse morrendo? Ainda mais quando se tem uma mãe como Renée que não estava nem aí para Bella.

A notícia não era nada animadora como eu previra, Charlie não respondia mais aos tratamentos e não havia mais nada a ser feito, disseram os médicos. Num último fio de esperança liguei para Carlisle:

- Edward, tudo bem?

- Carlisle eu preciso que você volte para Forks.

- O que aconteceu meu filho? É a Bella?

- Por enquanto não, mas o Charlie está pior. Os médicos falaram que ele parou de responder ao tratamento. Eu queria que você viesse dar uma olhada nele.

- Bom, vou falar com o pessoal e logo estaremos aí. Só não tenho certeza se Emmett e Rosalie poderão ir também.

- Tudo bem, apenas tente chegar aqui o quanto antes.

- Eu irei analisar os exames de Charlie, mas Edward você já pensou na possibilidade de transformá-lo?

- Fora de cogitação, tenho certeza de que Bella não iria gostar nem um pouco disso Carlisle.

- Vamos conversar melhor sobre a possibilidade quando eu chegar então. Até mais filho.

Desliguei o celular e rumei para as montanhas novamente. Precisava caçar logo para poder voltar para os braços de minha amada e confortá-la devido à notícia que receberia.

Perdi a hora enquanto caçava e quando estava no caminho de volta para casa, senti um cheiro que me era muito familiar. "Bella" Seguindo a direção de sua essência notei que ela deveria estar na clareira onde a levei uma vez. Lugar em que tudo realmente aconteceu entre nós dois.

Corri ainda mais veloz na vontade de encontrá-la o quanto antes. Não apenas pela saudades, mas por ser perigoso para alguém como ela ficar sozinha no meio do mato.

Quando cheguei ao local, tenho certeza de que se fosse fácil eu teria morrido. Ela estava deitada, imóvel na grama. Me aproximei e entrei em desespero quando olhei os objetos caídos ao seu lado. Gritei seu nome, mas ela não me respondeu. Seu coração estava batendo tão devagar que mal pude escutá-lo. Ela estava inconsciente.

Peguei-a nos braços e saí correndo desesperadamente em direção ao hospital

- Bella você não vai fazer isso comigo. Não agora que voltei para você!!!


	13. Chapter 12

**Música para o post: Would you please – Rachael Yamagata**

_Eu me encontrava completamente na escuridão e sozinha, apesar de sentir a presença de alguém. Tentei correr em busca de um lugar que tivesse luz, estava tudo muito escuro e eu estava começando a ficar com medo. Meu corpo parecia ter sido todo quebrado, pois estava todo dolorido._

_Bella... - uma voz doce que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar a qualquer hora me chamou._

_Edward? Cadê você? - olhei em volta e não encontrei ninguém._

_Estou bem aqui ao seu lado. Você está bem? - sua doce voz foi preenchida com um ar de aflição._

_Edward estou com medo. Aqui é muito escuro..._

Tentei abrir meus olhos mas não conseguia. Estavam muito pesados e pouco de luz que os adentrou começou a gerar uma forte dor de cabeça. Mexi minhas pernas e meus braços, mas estava tudo tão dolorido e pesado que soltei um leve gemido. Comecei a ficar inquieta...

_Afinal, onde eu estou?Calma Bella, vamos tentar lembrar dos acontecimentos... Acordei pensando que iria encontrar o meu amor quando constatei que tinha sido abandonada de novo, recebi um telefonema do Dr. Gerandy, fui ao hospital e recebi a notícia de que Charlie tinha piorado. Depois fui para a clareira onde... DROGA! Não pode ser, será que estou morta?_

Comecei a sentir uma moleza no meu corpo e um sono incontrolável. Em minha cabeça estava tudo embaralhado, não conseguia me lembrar de nada que havia acontecido e tampouco onde eu estava. A sensação de dormência tomou conta de minha mente e corpo e logo tudo parou.

Após o que pareceram dez anos no limbo, tentei abrir meus olhos novamente. Dessa vez fora mais fácil e meu corpo já não doí tanto como antes. Aos poucos a claridade do local em que me encontrava foi tomando conta da minha visão. Ainda bem, estava cansada de permanecer na escuridão. _Será que me deixaram ir para o céu? Cade todas as pessoas boas que morreram? Por que estou sozinha?_

Me dei conta de que me encontrava em um quarto que tinha uma decoração muito conhecida por mim: quarto de hospital. Como num flash todos os acontecimentos voltaram à minha mente. Edward, Charlie e a clareira. Lágrimas começaram a formar-se através de meus olhos.

Olhei para o lado e quase entrei em choque ao encontrar Edward sentado no pequeno sofá do quarto. Ele estava falando com alguém no celular e não percebeu que eu estava observando-o. Ela não tinha ido embora? O que ele estava fazendo ali?

**Música: **.com/watch?v=dZd6pA9Wb_w

Ao desligar o celular olhou para cima e imediatamente seus olhos encontraram os meus.

Bella!! Que bom que você acordou, estava começando a ficar preocupado. - levantou-se e veio em minha direção e logo após sentou-se ao meu lado na beirada da cama.

Edward, o que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que tivesse ido embora... - uma lágrima começou a escorrer pela minha face.

Me perdoe Bella. Eu saí para caçar e não deixei um recado pra você. No meio da caça meu celular tocou e tive que vir para o hospital. Pensei que você iria dormir por muito mais tempo então resolvi terminar de caçar. - ele abaixou sua cabeça – Mas quando estava voltando para casa senti seu cheiro e o segui.

Então foi você quem me trouxe para o hospital? - ele levantou a cabeça e assentiu.

Bella por que você fez aquilo de novo? Tem noção do que poderia ter acontecido se eu não tivesse te encontrado a tempo? - estava com um olhar de profunda tristeza.

Edward, eu pensei que você tivesse ido embora e depois de receber a notícia sobre a situação do meu pai, parei de pensar e apenas agi.

Vida, eu já tinha lhe dito que nunca mais a deixaria... Principalmente depois do que aconteceu entre nós antes de ontem...

E como eu iria saber? Você já me deixou antes não já? Pensei que você tivesse se arrependido do que aconteceu entre nós e sei lá, resolveu ir embora de novo... - minhas palavras devem tê-lo magoado, pois tenho certeza de que se ele pudesse chorar o estaria fazendo nesse momento.

Ontem foi a melhor noite da minha vida... Como eu poderia ter me arrependido? - senti minhas bochechas começarem a ficar vermelha e uma felicidade explodiu em meu coração.

Edward... me perdoe. - abaixei a cabeça para poder desviar de seu olhar penetrante.

Não precisa se desculpar Bella, parte do que aconteceu foi culpa minha. Apenas me prometa que não me dará mais um susto desses. - seus olhos me suplicava por uma chance.

Tudo bem...Como está meu pai?

Ele está sendo examinado por Carlisle...- levei um susto ao escutar o nome do pai de Edward.

Carlisle está aqui em Forks? Fazendo o que?

Eu liguei para ele e pedi que ele viesse examinar Charlie... - meus olhos começaram a encher de lágrimas novamente.

Obrigada Edward... - segurou minha mão com uma das suas enquanto a outra acariciou meu rosto delicadamente.

Tudo por você vida. - inclinou-se e depositou um beijo cálido em meus lábios – Alice, Jasper e Esme também estão aqui.

Sério?? Quando poderei vê-los?? E quanto a Rosalie e Emmett?

Rosalie e Emmett não puderam vir pois resolveram celebrar mais uma lua-de-mel, sem falar que entraram em outra faculdade. Todos os outros estiveram aqui comigo ontem.

Humm... Há quantos dias estou aqui?

Três, mas o Dr. Gerandy disse que você terá alta hoje. Então daqui iremos para minha casa.

Mas...

Nada de mas... Fazemos questão de manter a senhorita conosco e muito bem vigiada. - percebi que ele estava tentando ser forte por mim, mas seus olhos estavam cheios de tristeza.

O que vai acontecer com meu pai Edward?

Eu não sei Bella, mas tenho certeza de que encontraremos uma solução. - me deu um sorriso que infelizmente não alcançava seus olhos.

Sentei na cama de uma forma mais confortável, apertei sua mão e me inclinei em sua direção para poder beijar seus lábios. Senti-o tremer debaixo de meu toque e então a esperança de que tudo acabaria ficando bem tomou conta de mim.


	14. Chapter 13

**Música para o post: Everything Changes - Staind**

Estávamos passando pela porta de entrada de hospital quando me ocorreu que ainda não tinha visto Charlie desde o dia da notícia de sua condição.

- Edward?

- Sim vida?

- Eu quero visitar meu pai antes de irmos embora. – senti-o estremecer um pouco quando mencionei meu pai.

- Bella, eu acho melhor irmos pra casa antes e depois se você quiser venho contigo visitá-lo, pode ser? Carlisle está cuidando dele no momento.

- Hum... tudo bem então. Podemos voltar mais tarde. – ele estava me escondendo alguma coisa, disso eu tinha certeza.

Entramos em seu carro e pouco tempo depois estávamos em sua casa. Edward dirigia como um maníaco e enquanto ele parecia tranqüilo eu segurava o banco do passageiro com um pouco mais de força.

A casa estava extremamente silenciosa e comecei a me perguntar por onde andava Alice, Jasper e Esme.

- Edward, cadê todo mundo? – me abriu um sorriso.

- Foram caçar, provavelmente. Logo devem estar de volta.

- Desconfiei, está tudo muito silencioso por aqui. O que não é normal quando se tem Alice como irmã.

- Verdade.

- Ahn, Edward? Eu queria te pedir desculpas por...

- Bella, você não precisa se desculpar, ok? Você está viva e isso é o que importa pra mim. – veio em minha direção e colocou seus braços em volta de mim.

Palavras não eram necessárias quando era possível se comunicar com o olhar. Ficamos nos olhando por um tempo e então resolvi por tocar seus lábios com os meus. Meu corpo, automaticamente, encostou-se um pouco a mais contra o seu. Edward conseguia ter total controle não somente do meu coração, mas também das reações que causava em cada pedaço do meu ser com apenas um toque.

Queria muito aprofundar o beijo, sentia falta do contato físico, porém não sabia como trazer isso à tona sem que eu o assustasse. Como se lendo meus pensamentos, ele o fez. O beijo se tornou mais cheio de paixão e desejo e ao mesmo tempo cheio de amor e zelo. Nossas línguas travavam uma batalha gostosa onde não era necessário ter um vencedor e um perdedor.

Meu corpo já estava completamente tomado pelo calor e luxúria. Então lentamente minhas mãos foram em direção da barra de sua blusa para que pudesse tocar sua pele. Eu precisava daquela sensação de completude que senti a primeira vez em que fizemos amor. Eu estava com medo, talvez por não saber qual seria sua reação, mas nem de longe foi a que eu esperava. Ao passo em que meus dedos tocaram a sua sedosa pele, ele soltou um baixo gemido que foi abafado com minha boca. Será que ele me desejava tanto quanto eu o desejava naquele momento? Bom, eu só descobriria tentando.

Sem interromper o beijo, fui levantando sua blusa e explorando seu corpo com minhas mãos. Em momento algum eu o senti retrair-se, o que era um bom sinal não?

- Edward? – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Bella?

- Eu... eu preciso de você. – levantou seu rosto apenas para me olhar.

- Sempre...

Com essa simples palavra minha autoconfiança voltou e selei novamente nossos lábios com um beijo quente e molhado. Minhas mãos que ainda se encontravam em sua cintura por debaixo de sua blusa fizeram o caminho até que seu corpo estivesse totalmente exposto pra mim. Minha boca foi de encontro com seu peitoral espalhando leves beijos pela sua extensão.

Edward depositou um beijo em minha testa e começou a erguer minha blusa até que ela fosse de encontro ao chão. O suave toque dos seus dedos em minhas costas, me fizeram estremecer também e não consegui segurar um gemido de antecipação. Me pegou no colo e quando dei por mim estávamos em seu quarto.

Me colocou gentilmente sobre a cama e seu corpo por cima do meu. Olhou bem no fundo dos meus olhos e então sussurrou um "eu te amo" antes de atacar minha boca novamente. Uma de se suas mãos começou a massagear meu seio direito enquanto a outra desabotoava minha calça e a jogava em algum outro lugar. Era a melhor sensação do mundo, tê-lo tão entregue a mim sem medo de me machucar.

Empurrei-o na cama, invertendo nossas posições. Minha língua começou a brincar com seu mamilo esquerdo e mais um gemido escapou seus lábios. Fui trilhando caminhos de beijos até chegar ao cós de sua calça. Livrei-me da peça juntamente com a boxer e pedi que ficasse sentado. Tirei a única peça de roupa que ainda restava em meu corpo e me posicionei em seu colo.

Eu queria ver cada reação e expressão em seu rosto. Delicadamente ele me penetrou e o que vi em seus olhos foi a coisa mais perfeita do mundo. De fato éramos o encaixe perfeito. Edward me abraçou e então os movimentos de vai e vem começaram. A cada toque era como se uma explosão começasse a se formar dentro de mim e tenho certeza de que ele sentia a mesma coisa.

-Bella... – sussurrou meu nome conforme fechava os olhos e saboreava a sensação.

- Eu te amo Edward. – comecei a me movimentar um pouco mais rápido e aquele calor e frio começava a me invadir. Chegamos juntos ao ápice, mas não nos separamos. Ficamos nos apreciando através de beijos, cheiros e olhares.

- Bella, eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

- Você sabe que pode me contar tudo Edward.

- Tem a ver com Charlie.


	15. Chapter 14

Depois de fazermos amor pela segunda vez ficamos aninhados um ao outro, apenas curtindo a proximidade, calor e a respiração ofegante de nossos corpos. Estar assim tão intimamente conectada a ele me preenchia novamente. Como se eu não fosse apenas um poço fundo e vazio. A paz que há tanto não sentia dentro de mim, invadia-me e então tudo fazia sentido novamente.

- Bella, eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

- Você sabe que pode me contar tudo Edward.

- Tem a ver com Charlie.

Ao ouvir o nome do meu pai fiquei tensa. A calma que antes estava sentindo saiu de mim imediatamente. _Charlie... Será que algo sério tinha acontecido a ele?_

Sentei-me na cama, apoiando as costas na cabeceira da cama, porém Edward continuou na mesma posição em que estava antes. Havia uma tensão no ar ao nosso redor, podia sentir que algo não estava bem...

- Edward... o que aconteceu? O Charlie está bem, não está? – senti sua hesitação em me responder.

- Sim e não. – ele não olhou em meus olhos ao responder minha pergunta. Algo estava muito errado.

- Como assim, Edward? – finalmente voltou seu olhar penetrante para mim. Podia ver o medo e a hesitação em seus olhos.

- Bom, eu te disse que Carlisle ia analisar o caso do seu pai e tentar achar alguma solução. – assenti. – Acontece que o tumor de Charlie estava ainda maior do que pensamos e ele não teria muito mais tempo de vida, então... – baixou seu olhar para suas mãos.

- EDWARD! O MEU PAI ESTÁ MORTO??? COMO VOCÊ NÃO ME DISSE ANTES?? VOCÊ MENTIU PRA MIM, DISSE QUE DEPOIS EU PODERIA VISITÁ-LO! POR QUE MENTIU? – eu estava começando a tremer, tamanha as emoções que agora tomavam conta de mim.

- Bella... calma! Charlie não morreu. Carlisle o levou para um lugar onde pudessem esperar a transformação dele... – _Transformação? Que transformação?_

**Música do post: Would you Please – Rachael Yamagata **

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar a ele que tipo de transformação, a resposta me acertou a face claramente...

- Não... Me diga que você não fez isso Edward! – em seus olhos percebi a incerteza e o medo tomando conta dele.

- Bella foi a única forma que encontramos de "salvar" seu pai. Eu sei o quanto ele significa pra você e sei também que sem ele, você iria surtar. – a essa altura lágrimas preenchiam meus olhos.

- Edward...sai daqui por favor. Quero ficar sozinha! – afirmei olhando para o nada, através da janela de seu quarto.

- Bella, eu – não queria ouvir mais nenhuma palavra saindo daquela boca. Pelo menos não naquele momento.

- SAIA DAQUI AGORA! – um sentimento até então desconhecido por mim tomou conta. Ele seria capaz de me consumir por inteiro e me faria capaz de derrubar a casa inteira.

**Would you please**

(Você poderia, por favor,)

**Let me slide a few words**

(Me deixar escorregar algumas palavras,)

**Under your door**

(Embaixo de sua porta?)

**And would you please**

(E você poderia, por favor,)

**Let me slide a few words**

(Me deixar escorregar algumas palavras,)

**under your door**

(Embaixo de sua porta?)

Sem dizer nada além de um triste olhar, Edward vestiu-se e saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás dele. Eu estava sozinha... As lágrimas agora visíveis, começaram a escorrer pela minha face. Charlie... todos à minha volta teriam a eternidade como companhia, eternamente jovens, enquanto eu seria a única a envelhecer, e finalmente, perecer.

Eu não estava chateada pelo fato de terem transformado Charlie e sim pelo fato de que isso era algo que eu há tempos havia pedido a Edward e ele sempre me negara. Como ele poderia ter decidido fazê-lo com Charlie em tão pouco tempo? A única coisa que eu queria era ficar para sempre ao lado daquele... eternamente. No entanto, ele via as condições em que me encontrava e ainda assim o negava me transformar...

**The first 3 say "I Love You"**

(As primeiras 3, dizem "Eu te amo")

**The last 5 "But I can't no more"**

(As últimas 5 "Mas eu não posso mais")

**I don't believe in miracles (no no)**

(Eu não acredito em milagres [não, não])

**Not like I did before**

(Não como eu acreditava antes.)

Provavelmente não me amava o suficiente para querer me ter ao seu lado eternamente. E a desculpa que ele sempre usava quanto tocávamos no assunto, agora não era mais plausível. Ele não queria tirar minha vida... Bom, nem isso eu tinha mais, então por que ele hesitava tanto?

Meu tremor começou a se tornar ainda mais insistente em meu corpo e logo percebi que estava precisando me drogar novamente... _Que diabos de vida é essa?! _Abri a bolsa que estava em cima do sofá do quarto dele e a revirei inteira, mas tudo que encontrei foi meu espelho, documentos e algumas notas em dinheiro. _Eu vou matá-lo! Onde ele colocou meu pó? Isso não fica assim, Edward Cullen!_

A necessidade pela droga corria em minhas veias, fazendo cada pedaço de meu corpo doer e arder em agonia. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_, para distrair minha mente dessa angústia caso contrário, eu surtaria por completo.

**There's a paragraph or two**

(Há um parágrafo ou dois,)

**Devoted to the memories that we shared**

(Dedicados às lembranças que dividimos)

**In the dramatized songs about how there'll be no more memories**

(Dramatizadas nas músicas que dizem como não haverão mais lembranças)

**No more memories**

(Nenhuma lembrança mais.)

Abri o espelho compacto que sempre me fizera companhia quando do uso da cocaína e debaixo da almofadinha, retirei um gilette. Com a luz do quarto ainda apagada me dirigi a um cantinho escondido entre as prateleiras do quarto, encostei-me à parede e sentei com os joelhos encostados em minha barriga.

Observei a lâmina brilhar contra a luz da lua e respirei fundo. Posicionei-a contra a pele da minha coxa, fechei os olhos e deslizei a lâmina, sentindo-a lentamente me rasgar a pele. A dor era aguda e a única forma de me distrair da vontade que me consumia pela droga.

Em menos de segundos uma linha vermelha emergiu por onde o gilette havia passado. Em questão de segundos o sangue começou a escorrer com mais abundância pela minha pele e logo fiz um outro corte... Eu precisava sentir a dor, precisava desviar minha mente dos meus desejos e tristezas.

_Ele não me quer ao seu lado... Estou completamente sozinha nesse mundinho de merda! Ah, droga! Preciso cheirar... eu preciso demais!!!_

**And if you'll notice in the corner**

(E se você perceber que no canto)

**There's a tiny little heart I've enclosed**

(Há um pequeno coração que desenhei)

**Like a little surprise (oh yes i did)**

(Como uma pequena surpresa [oh sim, eu desenhei])

**And if you'll please ignore the smeared smudged writing**

(E se você puder, por favor, ignorer a escrita suja e molhada)

**It came from the tears in my eyes**

(Ela veio das lágrimas de meus olhos)

Necessitando sentir novamente o alívio que lâmina me trazia, cortei a minha pele mais profundamente. Um som de dor saiu de meus lábios, enquanto ainda cortava minha pele.

Eu queria encontrar uma forma de sentir novamente. Minha vida tinha se tornado exatamente o oposto do que eu planejara para mim. Minha única vontade de continuar era a preocupação que sentia pela doença de Charlie. Em meu ponto de vista, se ele – que estava em condições piores que a minha – conseguia continuar seguindo cada angustiante dia, eu também conseguiria... Mas agora, nem esse motivo eu tinha mais. Charlie seria um dos Cullens, enquanto eu permaneceria uma humanazinha frágil e impotente.

**You're probably gonna get it**

(Você provavelmente irá recebê-la,)

**After a long day**

(Após um longo dia.)

**You may not even believe it's true**

(Você pode até não acreditar que seja verdade.)

**I know you know, you know, you know my crazy ways**

(Eu sei que você conhece, você conhece, você conhece meu jeito louco)

Soluços começavam a se formar em minha garganta, mas tentava ao máximo evitá-los. Não queria chamar atenção de ninguém... Precisava ficar sozinha.

A angústia e o vazio e a vontade de me drogar, me atingiram com uma força brutal, e fui forçada a me cortar ainda mais fundo dessa vez. A dor foi tão grande que um suspiro de dor um pouco mais alto escapou meus lábios.

**Yeah, but sleeping beauty is going to bed**

(Sim, mas a bela adormecida está indo para a cama)

**She put a little tiny hole in her own head**

(Ela faz um pequeno buraco em sua própria cabeça)

**Gotta find her own way home**

(Tem que encontrar seu próprio caminho para casa,)

**Before she's dead**

(Antes que ela morra.)

**Before she's dead...**

(Antes que ela morra...)

No momento em que ia fazer um outro corte, a porta do quarto fora aberta com toda a força e barulho do mundo!

- Bella, eu vi- Alice entrou no quarto e ao olhar para mim, gritou exasperada: - BELLA NÃÃÃOOOO!


	16. Chapter 15

**Música para o post: "Don't say you love me" – The Corrs**

O susto que Alice me dera, fez com que o gilette me cortasse ainda mais. Em um instante ela estava na porta e noutro eu já estava sendo carregada escada abaixo por ela, em direção ao banheiro.

- Alice! Como senti sua falta!! – minha voz embargada devido à tanta emoção, saiu juntamente com mais lágrimas.

- Bella, por que você fez isso?? – seu olhar refletia uma tristeza que nunca havia notado antes.

- Alice, eu precisava sentir... Eu preciso de... – resolvi me calar antes que uma besteira escapasse por meus lábios.

- Precisa do que Bella? Se drogar?! Se cortar?! – apesar de suas palavras serem duras, o tom delas era de dor.

- Me desculpa Alice... Eu não queria que você me visse nesse estado. – falei tentando me afastar dela.

- Bella, pára. Nós precisamos limpar esses cortes. Deus sabe como essa lâmina deve estar suja. Você pode acabar pegando uma infecção. – me toquei então de que o cheiro do meu sangue deveria estar sendo demais para ela.

- Pode deixar que eu mesma limpo. Sei que deve estar sendo difícil para você. – falei tentando afastar sua mão dos meus cortes.

- Fiquei quieta e me deixe cuidar de você. Está tudo bem... – um silêncio tomou conta de nós, enquanto ela passava uma toalha com água quente, delicadamente em cada ferida.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou sem olhar nos meus olhos, após o que pareceu uma eternidade.

- Charlie... Edward... Essa droga de realidade... – não entrei em muitos detalhes com medo da dor me arrebentar por dentro novamente.

- O que sobre Edward?

- Ele não me quer mais ao seu lado... – minhas palavras chamaram sua atenção, fazendo com que, finalmente, ela olhasse em meus olhos.

- Por que está dizendo isso? Não consegue perceber o quanto ele te ama? – me encarava seriamente.

- Talvez não o suficente para me... – completamente sem graça, desviei de seu olhar penetrante e encarei minhas mãos. - ... deixe para lá.

- Não. Bella, eu quero entender o que está acontecendo contigo. Por favor, confie em mim. Ele não te ama o suficente para o quê? – sua mão tocou meu rosto gentilmente.

- Para querer me ter eternamente ao seu lado... – parei de falar no minuto em que um soluço saiu pela minha boca. Comecei a sentir minha garganta se apertar e o vazio aumentar.

- Isso tem a ver com Charlie, não tem? – fiz que sim com a cabeça.

- É só que todas as pessoas com quem eu realmente tenho algum contato, agora são imortais. E pensar no fato de que eu serei a única a envelhecer e a morrer, me faz sentir rejeitada. – Alice ficou de joelhos e me deu um abraço apertado.

- Ah Bella... Você sabe que ele te ama do jeito que você é. Ele não quer tirar sua vida de você, meu bem. – ao olhar em seus olhos, podia vê-la chorando por dentro.

- Vida?? Alice, você chama isso de vida? – apontei para minhas feridas. – Você acha que se prostituir e se drogar é vida??? Você acha que eu quero continuar a "viver" assim? – minhas palavras pareciam machucá-la ainda mais e sei que fora injusto de minha parte, afinal, ela não tinha culpa de nada. – Me perdoe Alice. Não quero que fique chateada comigo. Você não tem culpa de nada.

- Eu sabia que ele nunca deveria tê-la abandonado... E eu falei para ele tantas vezes... – disse como se murmurando para si mesma.

- Alice... por favor, não. – ela levantou seu rosto para me olhar e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Desculpe Bella. – o tremor começou a me irritar novamente. Eu precisava me drogar urgentemente.

- Alice, eu preciso resolver umas coisas... sozinha. – ela me olhou sem dizer nada e depois de um tempo, a tristeza tomou conta de seus olhos novamente.

- Nem pensar Bella. Eu sei como você deve estar se sentindo, mas eu não vou deixá-la fazer mais besteiras. – uma raiva começou a tomar conta de mim, estava ficando completamente descontrolada. Guiada pelo desejo pela droga e a dor que eu sentia.

- ALICE, QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É? MINHA DONA? VOCÊS ME ABANDONARAM, LEMBRA? E AGORA QUER QUE EU SIGA QUALQUER CAPRICHO DE VOCÊS? AS COISAS NÃO SÃO MAIS DESSA FORMA, PELO MENOS NÃO COMIGO. – ela ficou assutada com a minha explosão.

- Bella, me desculpa eu – eu não conseguia mais ficar em sua presença.

- EU QUERO FICAR SOZINHA. – disse me levantando da bancada do banheiro e fui em direção à porta. – E NÃO ME SIGA OU EU NÃO RESPONDO POR MIM. DEUS SABE COMO SOU CAPAZ DE ACABAR COM TUDO ISSO. – é obvio que eu não teria coragem de acabar com a minha vida, eu era covarde demais para isso.

Desci as escadas sem olhar para trás. Passei por Esme e sem falar nada saí porta afora. Me matava tratar tanto Esma quanto Alice dessa forma, mas eu estava sofrendo e parecia que ninguém parecia se dar conta disso. Eu queria solução para tudo o que eu estava sentindo e eu não estava encontrando nada...

Comecei a andar pela floresta, não mais me preocupando se eu me perderia ou não. Eu só queria sentir alguma coisa. E então comecei a correr, correr e a correr. Não podia parar... A sensação dos meus músculos queimando e o meu pulmão pedindo para que eu parasse, apenas aumentaram a vontade de continuar correndo. E então, eu tropecei em uma raiz de árvore que estava parcialmente enterrada ao chão.

Sem forças para me levantar, resolvi me encostar na árvore e analisar o estado em que me encontrava. As feridas há pouco cuidadas por Alice começaram a sangrar novamente, estava ofegante e completamente dolorida. Trouxe os joelhos para perto de mim e com a cabeça entre as mãos comecei a chorar. As lágrimas eram tantas, há tanto tempo guardadas, que quando me invadiram senti o ar me faltar. O restinho do meu coração estava se partindo novamente.

Nada mais importava... nada! Estava soluçando desesperadamente quando uma voz suave e que parecia compartilhar minha dor chamou meu nome:

- Bella? – levantei a cabeça em direção à voz e apesar de não conseguir enxergar muito bem, graças às lágrimas e à chegada do crepúsculo, eu a reconhecia.

- Edward? – meu coração se comprimiu ainda mais quando seu nome saiu pela minha boca.

- Oh meu Deus! O que aconteceu contigo? – correu em minha direção e me pegou no colo imediatamente. – Quem fez isso? – sua raiva era evidente. Desviei meu olhar de seu rosto, completamente envergonhada.

- Eu mesma... Por favor, Edward, me coloque no chão. Eu quero ficar sozinha. – falei empurrando-o, em vão. Eu não queria que ele me visse nesse estado deplorável.

- Por que você fez isso, minha vida? – sua voz completamente cheia de dor e angustia. Começou a correr pela floresta, provavelmente indo em direção à sua casa.

- Porque nada mais importa. Nada. Por favor, me solte. – o medo de ver rejeição em seus olhos, me fazia querer ficar sozinha novamente.

- E quanto à mim Isabella? – sua voz, aprofundada em dor.

- O que tem você? – tentei mostrar indiferença.

- Eu amo você, será que ainda não percebeu isso? Sem você eu não sou nada, minha existência não vale nada. – me segurou mais firme contra seu peito, como se tivesse medo de me perder... de novo.

- Talvez não o suficiente... – murmurei para mim mesma, mas tenho certeza de que ele escutou.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Isabella? – odiava quando ele me chamava pelo nome inteiro, parecia partir algo dentro de mim.

- Nada... deixe isso pra lá.

- Bella, vida, por favor, se abra comigo!!! – ele estava começando a ficar frustrado.

- Não vai adiantar de nada Edward, e você sabe disso. Nada do que eu disser vai fazer você mudar de idéia quanto à minha transformação... – falei fechando os olhos. Simplesmente não queria ver o olhar de decepção em seus olhos.

- Então é disso que se trata tudo isso, não é? – sua voz agora, completamente sem emoção. Eu não respondi nada, o que mais eu poderia dizer? Absolutamente nada.

Ele parou de correr, me observou por um longo momento e então ajoelhou-se comigo ainda em seu colo. A dor era visível em seus dourados olhos. Eu queria poder retirar tudo o que havia dito de ruim a ele, apenas para não vê-lo sofrer desse jeito. Mas eu não podia, afinal, estaria mentindo para mim mesma se o fizesse. E sinceramente? Já estava cansada de mentiras em minha vida.

- Bella, você sabe que não posso fazer isso meu amor. Por mais que eu queira eu não posso... – abaixou a cabeça como em derrota.

- Não pode, ou não quer? – perguntei desafiadoramente e com o máximo de frieza que consegui juntar.

- Você acha que não quero ter você ao meu lado para sempre? Hein? Eu só não tenho o direito de tirar a sua vida. – Ai meu Deus, aqui vamos nós novamente com o lance de vida... Já estava ficando de saco cheio.

- Que vida Edward? Você realmente acha que isso é vida pra mim? Por que se você acha, então não me conhece direito. – lágrimas começavam a escorrer pels meus olhos novamente.

- Bella... – suspirou como se tivesse sido derrotado - ... precisamos cuidar desses ferimentos e você precisa se alimentar e tomar um banho. – e assim continuou a correr até sua casa.


	17. Chapter 16

**Música ****obrigatória**** para o post: "Whatever it takes" - Lifehouse**

Edward's PoV

Quando Bella me expulsou do quarto meu coração se quebrou um pouquinho. Eu sabia que ela teria essa reação, mas eu não entendia o porque exatamente. Eu sabia que estávamos passando por uma fase muito delicada, mas às vezes parecia que Bella sentia medo de se abrir comigo. Então, para evitar uma situação ainda pior, resolvi deixá-la sozinha o tempo que precisasse. Ao sair de casa, resolvi correr sem rumo para poder esfriar a cabeça e pensar no que eu poderia fazer para curar minha Bella, minha vida.

A tristeza dela era a minha, e eu sei que era tudo culpa minha. Era algo do qual eu nunca me perdoaria, porque eu sei que se tivesse ficado as coisas não teria tomado o rumo de agora. Eu sabia que ela estava lutando contra os sentimentos ruins dentro dela e sabia também que fazia isso por mim. O que me despedaçava cada vez mais, porque eu conseguia ver o desespero em seu olhar e não podia fazer praticamente nada a respeito.

O que mais me deixou sem forças foi quando a encontrei sentada embaixo de uma árvore soluçando. Sua dor era tamanha que eu conseguia percebê-la sufocando em suas próprias lágrimas, suas pernas sangrando com os cortes que ela mesma tinha feito. E a culpa era minha...

- Bella... – suspirei sem saber o que responder a ela - ... precisamos cuidar desses ferimentos e você precisa se alimentar e tomar um banho. – e então segui em direção à minha casa.

**A strangled smile fell from your face**

(Um sorriso sufocado caiu de seu rosto)**  
It kills me that I hurt you this way**

(Me mata ter te machucado dessa forma)**  
The worst part is that I didn't even know**

(A pior parte é que eu sequer sabia)**  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go**

(Agora há um milhão de razões para você ir)  
**But if you can find a reason to stay**

(Mas se você conseguir encontrar uma razão para ficar,)

Eu nunca pensei que doeria tanto saber que minha vida duvidava do meu amor por ela. Eu queria mais que tudo tê-la ao meu lado, mas eu não podia tirar dela, algo tão precioso. Ela tinha uma escolha, coisa que nós não tivemos. E eu amava ao ponto de não ser egoísta e tirar sua vida apenas para tê-la eternamente ao meu lado. _Ah...se eu pudesse voltar no tempo... tudo seria diferente, disso tenho certeza!_

Entrei em casa e logo ouvi os pensamentos de Esme _"Edward, como ela está? Estou tão preocupada com Bella. Meu coração dói por ela." _Não respondi de imediato, tinha outra coisa mais importante para cuidar no momento: minha vida! Do jeito que os ferimentos em sua perna estavam, se não fossem tratados imediatamente, eles iriam infeccionar.

Levei-a para o banheiro, no segundo andar, e com ela ainda em meu colo, liguei a água da banheira. Sentei-me ao lado desta e olhei para o anjo que estava agarrada ao meu pescoço.

Acariciei seus cabelos e depositei um delicado beijo em sua testa. Ela ainda estava chorando... Em parte isso me deixava triste, por outro lado, quanto mais ela chorasse e colocasse tudo o que andou segurando, para fora, mais rápido ela poderia se recuperar. Meu anjo não conseguia perceber a força que ela guardava dentro de sua alma, de seu coração. Ela só estava com medo.

**I'll do whatever it takes to turn this around**

(Eu farei o que for preciso para contornar isso)**  
I know what's at stake**

(Eu sei o que está em jogo)**  
I know that I've let you down**

(Eu sei que eu te decepcionei)**  
And if you give me a chance**

(E se você me der uma chance)  
**Believe that I can change**

(Acredite que eu posso mudar)  
**I'll keep us together whatever it takes**

(Eu nos manterei juntos custe o que custar)

- Bella, meu amor? – estava com medo de suas reações em relação a minha pessoas, mas senti que ela estava um pouco mais calma. – Bella? – ela levantou sua cabeça e me encarou, seus olhos castanhos cheios de tristeza – Nós precisamos limpar suas feridas tudo bem? – ela assentiu, sem dizer nada.

Lentamente tirei a minha camiseta que ela estava vestindo. Delicadamente coloquei-a de pé à minha frente, enquanto tirava o seu short com muito cuidado para não tocar nos cortes. Eles estavam muito profundos. Imagino a dor que ela deve ter sentido quando os fizera.

- Venha aqui meu amor, me deixe cuidar de você. – aproximou-se de mim e peguei-a no colo. Entrei com ela na banheira em meu colo sem me preocupar com minhas roupas. Elas não eram nada comparadas à importância de Bella em minha vida.

Com muito carinho e cuidado comecei a passar uma toalha por seus machucados e senti-a ficar tensa contra meu corpo. Estava doendo demais. Passei uma de minhas mãos pelos cabelos demonstrando que tudo ficaria bem. E então vagarosamente comecei a limpar seus ferimentos. Me partia o coração vê-la naquele estado. Era ainda pior do que todas as outras vezes que a encontrei drogada. Ela tinha se cortado para poder sentir qualquer outra coisa além da vontade de se drogar novamente. E isso, demonstrava o quanto ela estava dolorida, magoada.

- Ed... Edward? - meu anjo sussurrou.

- Sim, meu amor? Precisa de alguma coisa? – ela fez que não com a cabeça, ainda incapaz de me olhar nos olhos.

- Obrigada... – tanto sua voz quanto seu olhar estava distantes.

- Pelo quê vida?

- Por cuidar de mim... – abaixou sua cabeça e lágrimas começaram a cair pelo seu rosto novamente.

- Sempre que você precisar eu vou estar ao seu lado, já lhe disse isso. – e então calou-se novamente.

Comecei a lavar seus cabelos, ensaboar cada pedaço do seu corpo... Mas algo estava me deixando preocupado: ainda com todos os problemas, os olhos de Bella expressavam emoções, fossem elas raiva, luxúria, amor... Agora, apenas o vazio.

**She said "If we're gonna make this work**

(Ela disse "Se nós vamos fazer isso dar certo,)**  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts**

(Você tem que me deixar entrar, mesmo que machuque.)**  
****Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"**

(Não esconda as partes quebradas que eu preciso ver.")**  
****She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be**

(Ela disse "Goste ou não, é o jeito que tem que ser,)  
**You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"**

(Você tem que amar a si mesmo para que você algum dia possa me amar.")

Eu tinha que arranjar alguma forma de fazê-la melhor e de vez. Parecia que eu a decepcionava cada vez mais e isso me matava.

Ao sairmos da banheira, enxuguei-a com carinho e a levei para meu quarto. Peguei uma blusa minha limpa e vesti-a, juntamente com uma boxer. Ela precisava se alimentar, então deitei-a na cama e antes de sair do quarto falei:

- Vida, eu já volto tá? Vou buscar algo para você comer. – ela não olhou em minha direção, continuou a olhar para o nada e apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Sem fechar a porta, desci até o andar da cozinha e encontrei Esme já preparando algo para Bella. Sentei-me na bancada à sua frente e apoiei o queixo nas mãos.

- Como ela está Edward? – respondi sem olhar para a minha mãe.

- Perdida, magoada, ferida... Não faço a menor idéia como ajudá-la Esme. Estou tão perdido quanto ela e vê-la dessa forma me machuca demais.

- Edward, meu filho, ela precisa de tempo. Tenho certeza de que ainda tem muita dificuldade em confiar em nós depois de tudo o que ela passou com nossa ausência. Essas coisas levam tempo, mas tenho certeza de que tudo se resolverá no final. E quando for a hora, você saberá o que fazer. – olhei em direção a ela e lhe dei um pequeno sorriso.

- Espero que sim Esme.... Onde está Alice? – perguntei tentando desviar o assunto.

- Ela foi com Jasper até Seattle comprar algumas roupas para Bella. – dei um pequeno sorriso. Alice, será sempre Alice.

- Bom leve isso aqui para Bella. Tenho certeza de que se sentirá um pouco melhor. – assenti pegando a bandeja com um prato de sopa, rodelinhas de pães e um copo de suco.

**I'll do whatever it takes to turn this around**

(Eu farei o que for preciso para contornar isso)**  
I know what's at stake**

(Eu sei o que está em jogo)**  
I know that I've let you down**

(Eu sei que eu te decepcionei)**  
And if you give me a chance**

(E se você me der uma chance)

**And give me a break**

(E me der um tempo)  
**I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better**

(Eu nos manterei juntos, eu sei que você merece muito mais,)

Bella não mostrou resistência alguma com a comida, muito pelo contrário, devorou-a tão rápido que chegou a me assustar.

- Você quer mais vida? – apesar de me olhar nos olhos, sei que ela não enxergava nada. Era como se estivesse completamente desligada do que acontecia ao seu redor.

- Não obrigada... Vou dormir, estou cansada. – virou-se para o lado oposto ao meu em forma de bola.

- Posso ficar aqui contigo? – perguntei temendo sua resposta. Ela simplesmente deu de ombros. _Outch!_

**But remember the time I told you the way that I felt**

(Mas lembre-se dos tempos em que te disse o que eu sentia)  
**That I'd be lost without you and never find myself**

(Que eu estaria perdido sem você e que nunca me encontraria)  
**Let's hold onto each other above everything else**

(Vamos nos segurar a nós dois acima de qualquer coisa)**  
Start over, start over**

(Recomeçar, recomeçar)

Acariciei seu cabelo, murmurando a canção que há muito havia feito para ela. Depois de pouco tempo senti sua respiração ficar mais profunda, e então percebi que ela tinha dormido.


	18. Chapter 17

**Música para o post: Security – Joss Stone**

**A loss that would have thrown a hole through anybody's soul**

(Uma perda que colocaria um buraco na alma de qualquer um)**  
And you were only human after all**

(E você é apenas humano, afinal.)**  
****So don't hold back the tears my dear**

(Então não segura as lágrimas minha querida)**  
Release them so your eyes can clear**

(Libere-as para que seus olhos possam clarear)  
**I know that you will rise again**

(Eu sei que você irá emergir novamente,)  
**But you gotta let them fall  
**(Mas você tem que deixá-las caírem)

Estava em um estado completamente catatônico. Sentindo-me completamente vazia, as palavras quase não conseguiam ser pronunciadas pelos meus lábios e reagir às coisas ao meu redor parecia algo complexo demais. Então após Edward ter me banhado, deitado-me na cama e me alimentado, rapidamente adormeci.

Acordada e criando coragem para ao menos abrir os olhos, percebi que tinha me comportado de uma forma infantil e grosseira demais em relação à Alice e Esme. E com isso em mente, eu iria me desculpar, porque sinceramente, elas não tinham nada a ver com a situação.

Respirei fundo e levantei da cama para poder ir até o banheiro, mas ao me aproximar da portad o quarto de Edward percebi umas sacolas de roupas de marca encostadas à parede. _Ah Alice, depois de tudo o que eu te fiz... _Meu coração se apertou um pouco mais. Estava me sentindo um lixo.

**I wish that I could snap my fingers**

(Eu queria poder estalar os dedos,)  
**Erase the past but no**

(Apagar o passado, mas não.)**  
****You cannot rewind reality**

(Você não pode rebobinar a realidade,)  
**Once the tape's unrolled**

(Uma vez que as fitas já passaram.)

Sem poder evitar a confrontação durante muito tempo, acabei por colocar um vestidinho azul marinho, de algodão que estava em uma das sacolas. Ainda que as roupas não fizessem lá muito o meu estilo, Alice tinha muito bom gosto. Prendi meu cabelo em um bagunçado rabo-de-cavalo e cuidadosamente desci as escadas.

Alice estava aninhada com Jasper no sofá da sala, assistindo TV. Percebendo minha presença ela endireitou-se no sofá e me olhou receosa.

- Como você está Bella? Gostou das roupas? – ainda não conseguia encará-la, tamanha era minha vergonha.

- Alice... – respirei fundo. – Me desculpe por ontem, me sinto extremamente constrangida. – falei sentindo as lágrimas se formarem dentro de meus olhos.

- Bella, meu bem não fique assim. Saiba que não levei absolutamente nada, para o lado pessoal. – finalmente consegui encontrar a coragem para lhe encarar.

Ao notar que meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, levantou-se no mesmo segundo e me deu um abraço apertado. Sussurrou ao meu ouvido _"Não fique assim, vai dar tudo certo. __Eu sei disso ok?"_

**If your spirit's broken and you can't bear the pain**

(Se o seu espírito está partido e você não consegue aguentar a dor,)

**I will help you put the pieces back**

(Eu lhe ajudarei a colocar os pedaços de volta)

**A little more each day**

(Um pouco mais a cada dia.)

**And if your heart is locked and you can't find the key**

(E se o seu coração está trancado e você não consegue encontrar a chave)

**Lay your head upon my shoulder**

(Deite sua cabeça em meu ombro.)

**I'll set you free**

(Eu te libertarei,)

**I'll be your security**

(Eu serei sua segurança.)

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta... de todos vocês! – falei ainda abraçada a ela.

- Eu também Bella. Só não tentei falar contigo porque bom, ele pediu para que ninguem mantesse contato contigo. Disse que seria mais fácil... – falou com um tom de desprezo.

- Tudo bem Alice, ainda assim, me desculpe.

- Não tem pelo que se desculpar. Agora... Posso dar uma olhada nas feridas? Precisamos fazer um curativo apropriado. – fiquei meio tensa quando me fez a pergunta, mas acabei assentindo e levantei a barra do vestido para que ela pudesse dar uma olhada.

Ainda sentado no sofá pude ver Jasper tensionar seus músculos ao ver os cortes em minha coxa. Imediatamente abaixei a barra do vestido e me perguntei se Jasper teria sentido algum cheiro de sangue e se eu corria algum risco. Porém, antes que eu pudesse falar ou perguntar qualquer coisa, Alice o fez por mim:

- Calma Bella, Jaz não está assim por causa do sangue. Ele... ele sente sua dor sabe? E assim como eu, ele também te ama e se preocupa com você. – não respondi com palavras, apenas acenei com a cabeça.

- Pode acreditar no que Alice te disse Bella. Eu me preocupo com você também. – me deu um sorriso carinhoso e não consegui não sorrir de volta.

- Obrigada Jasper. – falei ficando com o rosto vermelho.

- Bom, você ainda parece cansada Bellinha. Acho que seria melhor você comer algo e descansar mais um pouco. E quem sabe mais tarde não damos uma de manicure e pedicure da outra? - Alice e seus planos mirabolantes.

- Na verdade Alice, eu queria falar com Esme... Ontem, acabei sendo um tanto grosseira quando saí correndo... Eu queria... Queria me desculpar com ela. Você sabe onde ela está? – perguntei começando a ficar envergonhada novamente.

- Bem atrás de você. – devo ter feito uma cara de outro mundo, pois Alice começou a dar risadinhas às minhas custas. Virei e bem à minha frente estava minha querida Esme, que apenas olhou bem nos meus olhos e abriu seus braços para mim.

Não pensei por nenhum segundo e corri em direção, lhe dando um abraço apertado enquanto fechava meus olhos. Estar nos braços de Esme me trouxe paz de espírito, talvez por considerá-la mais uma mãe para mim, do que Renée. Seu cheiro almiscarado com um leve toque de jasmim foi reconhecido imediatamente pelos meus sentidos e logo estava chorando igual a uma criança. Após o que pareceu uma eternidade olhei em seus olhos e pude enxergar tanto amor nele, tanta compaixão.

**A moment of despair that forces you to say that life's unfair**

(Um momento de desespero que te força a dizer que a vida é injusta,)

**It makes you scared of what tomorrow may bring**

(Isso te deixa com medo do que o amanhã pode trazer.)

**But don't go giving into fear, stop hiding all alone in there**

(Mas não se entregue ao medo, pare de se esconder aí completamente sozinha)

**The show keeps going on and on**

(O show continua seguindo adiante adiante)

**But you'll miss the whole damn thing**

(Mas você vai perder a coisa toda)

**I wish I had a crystal ball to see what the future holds**

(Eu queria ter uma bola de cristal par aver o que futuro guarda,)

**But we don't know how the story ends till it's all been told**

(Mas nós não sabem como a estória termina até ser tudo contado.)

- Bella, não precisa dizer nada minha filha. Entendo perfeitamente sua reação e sabe do que mais? Acho que você precisa de um bom café da manhã, que está lhe esperando na cozinha. – dando um suspiro de alívio e me sentindo mais leve deixei-a me guiar até a cozinha.

- Obrigada Esme, você não precisava ter todo o trabalho de cozinhar. Eu poderia dar um jeitinho sozinha. – falei olhando para o chão enquanto caminhava.

- Que isso minha querida. É um prazer poder fazer essas pequenas coisas para ti. – me deu um sorriso que tocou bem no fundo do meu coração.

- Huh... Você sabe onde Edward está? – perguntei meio sem jeito. Certamente ela sabia o que tinha acontecido.

- Ele saiu para caçar e acho que iria se encontrar com Carlisle para checar seu pai. – meu corpo ficou todo tenso novamente ao ouvir qualquer coisa sobre meu pai.

- O Ch-charlie está bem?

- Está sim meu bem, não se preocupe. Em breve você poderá vê-lo, é incrível o autocontrole que ele tem sobre si.

- Hum... – foi o que consegui responder enquanto abocanhava as panquecas de blueberry que Esme tão gentilmente fez para mim. – Está uma delícia, obrigada Esme.

- Que isso Bella. Posso te oferecer algo mais? – agradeci e fiz que não com a cabeça. Estava tudo maravilhoso.

- Esme?

- Sim Bella?

- Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa... Qualquer coisa. Se eu ficar parada eu vou acabar enlouquecendo. Será que seria uma boa idéia arranjar um emprego em algum lugar? Mesmo porque eu não posso ficar aqui na casa de vocês e não ajudar em nada. – perguntei receosa.

- Ora, deixe de bobagens, você é mais que bem vinda em nossa casa. Você é como uma filha para mim e acredite... Você já faz bastante por nós. Pelo Edward...

Deixando a conversa morrer aos poucos, terminei de comer, lavei a louça e em seguida voltei para o quarto. Estava começando a novamente sentir a necessidade de usar drogas, então para evitar qualquer atitude perigosa contra mim mesma, optei por me deitar na cama.

**On any clock upon the wall the time is always now**

(Em qualquer relógio na parede, a hora é sempre o agora)

**So baby kiss the past goodbye**

(Então meu bem dê adeus ao passado)

**Don't let the future blow your mind**

(Não deixe o future explodir sua cabeça)

**Just sit back and chill, take things as they come**

(Apenas sente e relaxe, aceite as coisas do jeito que elas vierem)

**You can't be afraid to live for today**

(Você não pode ter medo de viver para o hoje)

**I will be with you each step of the way**

(Eu estarei contigo a cada passo do caminho.)

Um frio torturador invadiu meu corpo. Parecia que alguém estava jogando álcool em meus cortes, tamanha a dor. Me encolhi na mesma hora em que uma dor violenta, como se alguém estivesse rasgando algo dentro de mim, tomou conta dos meus sentidos. Não querendo fazer nenhum barulho para não chamar a atenção de ninguém minhas unhas foram em direção aos meus cortes, mas dessa vez não estava adiantando.

A agonia de tanta dor me invadiu de uma forma tão avassaladora que não agüentei e acabei por gritar de dor.


	19. Chapter 18

**You took my hand, You showed me how**

(Você pegou minha mão, você me mostrou como)

**You promised me you'd be around,**

(Você me prometeu que estaria por perto,)

**Uh huh...That's right**

(É, isso mesmo)

**I took your words and I believed**

(Eu aceitei suas palavras e acreditei,)

**In everything, You said to me,**

(Em tudo o que você me disse.)

**Yeah huh...That's right**

(É, isso mesmo.)

Tudo estava tão frio e escuro. Eu tinha a certeza absoluta que estava acordada e que de alguma forma eu tinha chegado a esse lugar, onde quer que ele fosse. E o silêncio era ensurdecedor... À procura de alguém por perto comecei a gritar e a gritar e sentia que a cada passo que dava a dor dentro de mim tomava proporções enormes.

O medo de ficar sozinha naquele lugar sombrio me fez correr para qualquer direção, qualquer uma que me ajudasse a encontrar alguma luz... A dor estava aumentando e tudo o que eu mais precisava era encontrar alguém que pudesse me dar um pouco de cocaína. Só um pouco para a dor passar... Depois disso eu juro que nunca mais iria me drogar. Mas nesse momento eu precisava só de um pouquinho.

Estava completamente sem noção do tempo que tinha se passado e a dor só aumentava Sem ninguém por perto para poder me ajudar com a dor, procurei ajuda na única saída que me restava. Coloquei minha mão dentro do bolso da calça que estava usando e peguei-a. Ajoelhando-me ao chão, coloquei-a sobre a pele do meu braço e a deslizei com toda a força que a dor ainda me permitia fazê-lo.

**If someone said three years from now, You'd be long gone**

(Se alguém dissesse "Três anos a partir de agora vocês já terão acabado")

**I'd stand up and punch them out, Cause they're all wrong**

(Eu me levantaria e socaria eles, porque estão todos errados)

**I know better, Cause you said forever**

(Eu sei melhor, porque você disse para sempre,)

**And ever, Who knew**

(E sempre, quem diria.)

- Tsc...tsc... Que estado você se encontra hein Isabella? - aquela voz eu reconheceria de longe e no momento, parecia que eu estava sonhando.

Jake?

Charlie vai ficar decepcionado quando ver você desse jeito, mas com certeza não mais do que eu... - sua voz demonstrava desprezo, e isso me matava por dentro.

Jake... E-eu,

Quando foi que você se tornou tão fraca? Simplesmente se entregou sem mais nem menos. Essa com certeza não é a Bells que uma vez conheci e por quem me apaixonei. - meu sangue estava começando a ferver e temia pela reação que teria em relação a ele.

Jake...

Você simplesmente parou de viver; largou a escola, começou a beber, a se drogar e a se pros-

JAKE! CALA A BOCA! Você não sabe de nada e muito menos do que eu tenho passado, ok? Primeiro o Edward me deu as costas, depois você morreu me defendendo e Charlie estava nas últimas. Ah sim, sem falar que Renée sabe-se lá por onde anda. O que você queria que eu fizesse?? Andasse sorrindo feliz a cantar pelas ruas?? - já estava sem fôlego e sentindo meu coração bater

Claro que não Bells, mas simplesmente fugir da realidade e se entregar, definitivamente não era algo que eu esperava de você. - começou a se aproximar de mim. - Meu bem você é forte, mas infelizmente não sabe disso ou como utilizar essa força. - seus olhos emanavam tristeza e aos poucos comecei a sentir minha raiva acalmar-se.

Eu... Eu não sou tão forte como todos acham que sou Jake. Quando você estava aqui era diferente, eu tinha alguém em quem me apoiar... Agora estou apenas...sozinha. - lágrimas preencheram meus olhos.

Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas Bells, deixe os Cullens ajudar você. Estão todos seriamente preocupados contigo. - não conseguindo dizer mais nada, apenas afirmei com a cabeça. E então ele sumiu e de repente estava de volta no quarto de Edward.

**Remember when we were such fools**

(Lembra quando éramos tão tolos)

**And so convinced and just too cool,**

(E tão convencidos e apenas descolados demais,)

**Oh no...No no**

(Oh não... não não)

**I wish I could touch you again**

(Eu queria poder tocar em você novamente)

**I wish I could still call you friend**

(Eu queria ainda poder te chamar de amigo)

**I'd give anything**

(Eu daria qualquer coisa.)

Meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, o que me certificava ainda mais de que Jake não tinha sido uma alucinação. Levantei da cama num pulo e corri em direção à porta, porém antes que pudesse pisar o primeiro degrau da escada, Edward estava à minha frente. Confesso que me senti um pouquinho decepcionada por não ser Jake naquele momento. Não que eu não o amasse mais, mas no momento estava precisando do meu amigo.

- Edward, onde está o Jake? - perguntei conforme ele se aproximava.

- Do que você está falando vida? - ele parecia um tanto assustado e confuso.

- Jacob. Ele estava aqui agora a pouco... estava conversando comigo. - percebi o instante em que seu olhar de preocupação se transformou em tristeza e angústia.

- Bella... o-o Jake está morto... - disse olhando para baixo.

- Que besteira Edward, ele estava aqui agora, estou te falando. - as lágrimas escorriam desenfreadas e eu estava temendo uma possível alucinação.

Edward permaneceu encarando o chão durante um tempo até que suspirou derrotado e seu olhar se conectou ao meu imediatamente. Ele tentava me passar uma mensagem que à princípio eu não conseguia captar, mas que então me atingiu como um raio; Jacob estava definitivamente morto, minhas coxas estavam sangrando um pouco e eu estava sentindo muita dor.

Se aproximando vagarosamente de mim, ele me envolveu em seu abraço e por curto tempo pude sentir o seu cheiro me acalmando. Entretanto, assim que meu corpo se encostou completamente no dele, cada membro seu ficou tenso.

- Bella!! Você está ardendo em febre. Venha, vou lhe dar um banho para ajudar. - me pegou no colo e me levou diretamente ao banheiro de seu quarto. - ALICE! Telefone para o Carlisle e peça para que venha imediatamente! Bella, está ardendo em febre!!

**When someone said count your blessings now, 'for they're long gone**

(Quando alguem disse "Faça suas preces agora, porque eles já terminaram há muito tempo",)

**I guess I just didn't know how, I was all wrong**

(Eu acho que apenas não sabia como, eu estava totalmente errada.)

**They knew better, Still you said forever**

(Eles sabiam mais, mas ainda assim você disse para sempre,)

**And ever, Who knew**

(E sempre. Quem diria?)

Ed... estou sentindo frio. - meu corpo começava a dar sinais das futuras dores que se apossariam de mim.

É efeito da febre meu amor. Vai ficar tudo bem. Não vou sair do seu lado nenhum minuto, ok? - apesar das circunstâncias, vê-lo preocupado e completamente devoto a mim me trouxe um pouco de conforto.

As dores... E-elas estão começando a voltar. Não sei se irei aguentar... - disse com os olhos fechados enquanto respirava profundamente tentando esquecer-me da dor que a água provocava nos cortes.

Bella, venha o que vier, nós passaremos por isso juntos. Eu serei o que há muito tempo não tenho sido para você... Serei seu porto seguro. - depositou um cálido beijo em minha testa para depois tocar seus lábios aos meus. - e em meio àquela dor que começava, senti um arrepio frio na espinha.

Quando vou poder ver Charlie? Como ele está? - as perguntas o pegaram de surpresa, pois assim que foram pronunciadas Edward desviou seu olhar do meu.

Bella, primeiro temos que nos preocupar com a sua melhora, certo? Mas posso te dizer que ele está bem e que está igualmente ansioso e preocupado contigo.

Estava começando a me sentir cada vez mais mole e fraca; minhas pálpebras travavam uma insistente batalha para manter meus olhos abertos, restando em vão.

**I'll keep you locked in my head**

(Eu lhe manterei gravado em minha cabeça)

**Until we meet again,**

(Até nos encontrarmos novamente)

**Until we...**

(Até nós...)

**Until we meet again**

(Até nos encontrarmos novamente)

**And I won't forget you my friend**

(E eu não me esquecerei de você meu amigo,)

**What happened**

(O que aconteceu?)

Alguém acariciava meu rosto e sussurrava doces palavras. Eu me encontrava meio acordada e meio dormindo ao mesmo tempo, mas quando foquei minha vista, o primeiro rosto que vi foi o de Edward, sorrindo um pequeno sorriso triste.

Vamos Bella, vou deitar você na cama e ficar contigo. Carlisle deve chegar a qualquer momento.

Edward...

Diga meu amor.

Avise ao Charlie que eu vou ficar bem. - falei já em seu colo e sendo carregada de volta para o quarto.

Eu sei que você vai ficar bem... E eu darei o recado sim. - deitou-me na cama e foi em direção ao armário para pegar uma blusa comprida e larga. Vestiu-me e aninhou-me em seu peito conforme murmurava minha canção de ninar.

Não tenho certeza, mas quando comecei a adormecer vi Jake novamente, mas dessa vez ele estava sorrindo. E então, como em um sonho, eu sabia que as coisas dariam certo.

**That last kiss, I'll cherish, Until we meet again**

(Aquele último beijo eu apreciarei, até nos encontrarmos novamente)

**And time makes, It harder, I wish I could remember**

(E o tempo dificulta ainda mais, eu queria poder lembrar,)

**But I keep, Your memory, You visit me in my sleep**

(Mas eu mantenho sua lembrança, você me visita em meu sono.)

**My darling, Who knew**

(Meu querido, quem diria)

**My darling, My darling**

(Meu querido, meu querido)

**Who knew, My darling**

(Quem diria, meu querido)

**I miss you, My darling**

(Eu sinto sua falta, meu querido)

**Who knew, Who knew**

(Quem diria, quem diria)

**(N/B) Queria dizer que está sendo uma honra betar esse fic! Estou muuito feliz... foi o primeiro cap betado por mim!!! =D **

**Ah gente! A Rach é tudo e mais um pouco, não é?**

**Então, deixem muitos e muitos reviews porque ela merece e fica muito feliz! Aí, ela manda caps o mais rápido possível pra gente!!! rsrs**

**Então, bora comentar galera!**

**Mil Bjos... **

**Fer! **

**;D**


	20. Chapter 19

Edward ainda estava deitado ao meu lado quando abri os olhos, na manhã seguinte. Seus braços continuavam ao redor do meu corpo, envolvendo-me em um abraço protetor.

- Bom dia Bella, como se sente? - perguntou olhando no fundo dos meus olhos.

Antes de responder comecei a me perceber. A dor aguda que havia me invadido anteriormente, não mais tomava conta de mim; parecia uma música de fundo ao invés de ser o personagem principal. Tateei minha coxa e senti os cortes que tinha sido feitos por mim e notei que eles não estavam quentes mais, o que poderia significar que a infecção tinha melhorado.

- Aparentemente bem, mas ainda sinto um pouco da dor de antes e... - eu não tinha coragem o suficiente para dizer a ele que estava precisando me drogar.

- Você sabe que pode confiar em mim, vida. O que foi? - disse colocando seu dedo em meu queixo e erguendo meu rosto para que pudesse encará-lo.

- Edward... E-eu preciso me drogar. A vontade está voltando e eu sinto que não vou conseguir segurar. - senti lágrimas se formarem novamente dentro de meus olhos, devido à vergonha que estava sentindo. _Bella você realmente precisa parar de chorar, meu deus, parece uma manteiga!_ Me repreendi em pensamento.

- Bella, tem alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, que ajude a vontade de usar a droga passar? - perguntou com preocupação evidente em seus belos olhos dourados. Minhas bochechas começaram a esquentar, porque eu sabia exatamente o que ajudava a passar a vontade... e acho que ele também.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha, como quem não acreditava no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Arquear sobrancelhas é um ato tão simples, mas que quando utilizado pela pessoa certa causava grandes danos e reações adversas.

Sem interromper nossa troca profunda de olhares me aproximei de seus lábios, receosa de ser rejeitada por ele. O que definitivamente não aconteceu, pois em menos de segundos minha boca foi aquecida com a sua. O beijo foi lento, porém intenso e cheio de sentimentos que palavras não conseguiriam descrever o que cada um sentia.

Tomada de coragem e determinação, sem cessar o beijo, fui me levantando para que eu pudesse ficar por cima do corpo de Edward. Em momento algum o senti hesitar. Me ajustei sobre seu corpo para que minhas pernas ficassem ao redor de seu quadril. Afastei-me de seus lábios e o encarei durante alguns segundos à procura de algum arrependimento em seus olhos, mas só enxerguei amor e desejo.

Sorri-lhe e lentamente tirei a longa camisa que ele havia me emprestado e fiquei somente de calcinha, deixando à mostra todo o resto do meu corpo. Seus olhos ficaram mais escuros deixando transparecer toda a luxúria que tomava conta de seus sentidos. Abaixei-me e novamente beijei seus lábios, porém dessa vez com mais desejo.

Meus lábios percorreram infinitos caminhos até seu pescoço, passaram pela clavícula direito e esquerda, enquanto minhas mãos erguiam sua camisa rapidamente. Após tirá-la, comecei a brincar com o seu mamilo direito em minha boca, e o esquerdo foi provocado pela minha mão esquerda. Ele soltou um razoável gemido, o qual incendiou-me ainda mais.

Não conseguindo me conter e cansada de ser a frágil de sempre, minha mão direita foi em direção à parte dele que mais precisava em mim e o massageou. Ele ficou tão excitado que ao invés de me deixar remover sua calça, ele mesmo o fez numa velocidade incrível. Ele estava sentado e eu igualmente, em seu colo. Tomou minha boca e a beijou com luxúria, depois moveu-se para meu pescoço, onde um arrepio de antecipação tomou conta de mim.

- Bella, eu quero você agora. - sussurrou em meu ouvido e naquele momento eu estava entregue.

Empurrei seu corpo para que voltasse a deitar na cama. Suas mãos hábeis e frias removeram a única peça que até então eu vestia. Um arrepio passou por cada pedaço do meu corpo e tenho certeza de que ele também sentiu. Abaixei mais uma vez em sua direção e contra seus lábios sussurrei _"Eu te amo, Edward."_

Os movimentos começaram lentamente e isso me possibilitou perceber todas as emoções que ocorriam em sua face. Suas mãos estavam apoiadas em meus quadris, e as minhas em seu peitoral. Ambos sussurrávamos o nome um do outro, e em outras vezes apenas gemíamos em uníssono.

- Olhe pra mim vida. Eu quero ver seu rosto até o final. Já fiquei tempo demais sem você. - ergueu-se e selou nossos lábios com um cálido e intenso beijo. Acabamos por ficarmos sentados, sem desencaixar nossas partes mais íntimas. Abracei-o com mais força e ele fez o mesmo, entretanto, tomou cuidado para não me esmagar.

- Ed....Edward, eu vou – não consegui nem finalizar a frase quando a sensação de que eu podia ir para qualquer lugar nesse mundo tomou conta dos meus sentidos e pensamentos e logo em seguida o meu amor também atingiu o seu ápice.

Estávamos tão unidos naquele momento e todas as formas, que os movimentos de um igualavam ao do outro. Apoiamos a cabeça no ombro um do outro ao mesmo tempo e assim ficamos pelo que pareceram horas.

- Bella, você precisa tomar seu café da manhã. Está muito fraca e depois desse... desse... desse exercício matinal, tem que ser um bem reforçado. - soltamos risinhos. Como era fácil e natural para mim ficar ao lado dele, apesar de tudo, ainda não conseguia entender sua relutância em me deixar ser como ele.

- Por incrível que pareça estou com fome. Vou tomar um banho e te encontro lá embaixo, ok? - ele acenou com a cabeça, vestiu-se e ao sair fechou a porta do quarto.

No instante que fiquei sem a sua presença a vontade de me drogar novamente tomou conta dos meus pensamentos, mas me recusei a me entregar, além do mais, onde eu iria encontrar drogas por aqui? Tentando me concentrar em qualquer outra coisa além da vontade que ameaçava a me consumir, entrei no chuveiro, liguei a água quente e torci para que surtisse o mesmo efeito calmante de antigamente.

Ajudou um pouco, mas ainda não era o necessário, eu precisava ocupar minha cabeça com outras coisas. Por mais que parte de mim relutasse em desistir das drogas, uma outra grande parte lutava pela minha vida, e eu havia escolhido viver.

** *

Com um vestido de algodão azul e meu all star preto desci as escadas lentamente, com medo de cair, e segui para a cozinha. Edward, Alice e Jasper estavam conversando e assim que adentrei o recinto, Alice veio em minha direção e me deu um abraço apertado.

- Ah, Bella adivinha? - seus olhos brilhavam e eu tinha certeza de que ela estava se contendo para não dar pulinhos de alegria.

- Vamos ter um sol de 50° hoje e não haverá chuva? - tentei me mostrar o mais animada possível, porém naquele momento a única coisa que eu precisava era comer algo.

- Nós vamos fazer compras em Seattle hoje.

- Alice, por favor não... Eu só quero ficar deitada. - se tinha coisa que eu não suportava era fazer compras e muito menos andar em shopping... Por outro lado, se eu estivesse em Seattle certamente seria mais fácil para conseguir o objeto de meu desejo... _Boa idéia Isabella Swan!_

- Vamos sim Isabella, nem adianta fazer caretas. Venha, tome seu café pois temos muito a fazer hoje. - guiou-me até a mesa.

- Fazer o que não é? - Mal podia esperar para chegar em Seattle.

**N/B: Gentem.... eu amei a cena de amor, e vcs??? O envolvimento do casal fazendo amor... foi tudo!!!A Bella merecia se sentir amada e mostrar pra ele o tamanho do amor que ela sente... deu realmente pra sentir a intensidade daquele olhar! Mas e as idéias mirabolantes dela, hein? O que será que ela vai procurar em Seattle, hein?! Ai ai ai...**

**Ahhh Rach, vc é demais gatona!**

**E vamos combinar que o Ed substitui mto bem qualquer abstinência, não?! Rsrs**

**Agora sério amores, a Rach precisa de reviews!!! Ah gente, vamos lá! Não custa nada, não cai o dedo e deixa a nossa autora genial muito feliz e inspirada pra escrever caps maravilhosos pra gente, como só ela sabe!!! Vamos lá, poxa!!! Ela tá carente!!!**

**Mil bjos... Deixem Reviews....**

**Fer..**

**=D**

**N/A: Eu queria agradecer à minha nova beta, Fer-demello por ter oferecido seus serviços (uhuhuhuh pegou mal hein?) de revisora! Então, fico agora fico feliz de anunciar minha Beta Oficial!!!**

**Obrigada flor, você faz um trabalho incrível! ;)**


	21. Chapter 20

Seatlle continuava exatamente como a tinha deixado: chuvosa. Era uma cópia de Forks, porém maior. Se bem que qualquer cidade poderia ser considerada maior que o inferno onde eu morava.

O caminho até Main Island Square pareceu mais uma eternidade do que de fato era; Alice simplesmente não parava de tagarelar sobre as lojas nas quais deveríamos passar e Jasper, ao invés de me ajudar, simplesmente observou toda a cena.

Era bem provável que Seth estaria no shopping vendendo drogas. Afinal, ele foi outro que se perdeu completamente após a morte de Jake. Ele tinha se separado do bando, mas não acho que eles saibam o que aquele anda fazendo; tudo é feito muito discretamente.

Faltava agora eu bolar um plano para que conseguisse escapar de Alice e Jasper. Talvez parecer o mais natural possível e não forçar uma situação, certamente seria o melhor a ser feito. E com essa resolução em mente, continuei com meu olhar morto e tentei desacelerar as batidas do meu coração.

*

Eu estava tentando disfarçar as minhas mãos trêmulas e, após dez lojas com a minha escolta pessoal, resolvi que era hora de agir. A dor estava começando a marcar presença novamente e minha testa suava frio. Trapacear as visões de Alice era fácil agora que sabia que o futuro podia mudar a cada decisão, então ao invés de pensar no que realmente eu iria fazer, apenas "desviei" o caminho.

- Alice... - falei com a voz um pouco rouca. - Não estou me sentindo muito bem. Eu vou ao banheiro, tudo bem? - tentei parecer o mais casual possível.

- Bella, o que você está sentindo? Quer que eu vá com você? - Ah sim claro, inclusive se você quiser pagar a cocaína para mim, não me importo! Eu precisava me livrar dela ainda que temporariamente.

- Na verdade Alice, vomitar na frente dos outros não é algo que eu aprecie. Por que você não escolhe mais alguns vestidos e saias para eu experimentar enquanto eu vou e logo estou de volta? - ela me encarou com um olhar assustado.

- Esse é o espírito Bella! Pode deixar que Jasper e eu iremos escolher os melhores modelitos. - arqueei uma sobrancelha e encarei Jasper que discretamente revirou os olhos.

- Ok, eu já volto. Preciso passar uma água fresca na nuca para ver se melhoro. Não vou demorar e, por favor, não se preocupem ok? - ambos fizeram que sim com a cabeça e assim saí da loja.

Aparentemente a sorte estava ao meu lado desde a hora em que havíamos saído da casa dos Cullens. Alice tinha escolhido exatamente o shopping no qual Seth costumava traficar e até então nem ela e muito menos Jasper aparentavam desconfiar de algo. Segui em direção ao banheiro virando à esquerda da loja em que estávamos: Duchess.

O desespero por estar cada vez mais próximo de conseguir o que eu precisava, tornava difícil pensar em outra coisa para que Alice não rastreasse meu futuro. Porém, o medo de estragar tudo pensando no que de fato eu iria fazer, venceu e virando novamente à esquerda cheguei aos sanitários no qual passei direto.

A praça de alimentação estava completamente lotada como sempre, mas segui em direção a um local isolado, que era normalmente habitado por drogados. Assim que cheguei, encontrei adolescentes trajando roupas escuras, sentados contra a parede e conversando animadamente, porém cautelosos.

Seus olhares imediatamente pousaram sobre mim, mas resolvi ignorar, afinal eu tinha um único objetivo naquele instante e tinha que ser feito rapidamente. Apressando o passo, segui mais adiante e, num beco escuro, lá estava Seth. Levou um susto ao perceber alguém se aproximando, porém assim que notou quem era sua postura relaxou.

- Fala Bells, há quanto tempo não te vejo. - me abriu um sorriso partido.

- E aí Seth, tudo bem contigo? - pergunta idiota, eu sei.

- Sobrevivendo... O que você tem feito da vida? - se aproximou de mim lentamente.

- Vida? Disso eu não sei, mas dos meus dias, bom... Tenho sido obrigada a ficar limpa, mas decidi que não aguento mais. A dor é insuportável... - respondi olhando para o chão.

- Como assim sendo obrigada? - perguntou indignado.

- Ah... Acho que você ainda não soube. Ahn... os Cullens voltaram... - senti meu coração começar a partir novamente.

- O QUÊ?? Como assim?? – sua voz, aos poucos, ia aumentando o tom.

- Calma... Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Edward simplesmente apareceu no meu, ahn...bem, trabalho.

-E?

- Bom, me tirou de lá e Carlisle está cuidando de Charlie... – ao mesmo tempo em que agradeci e sorri, mentalmente, por ele ter me tirando daquele antro, fiquei triste ao lembrar que ele havia transformado Charlie, porém se recusava a me transformar.

- Bells, como você pode aceitá-lo em sua vida novamente? JÁ ESQUECEU QUE ELE MATOU JAKE? – aquelas palavras me acertaram como uma flecha. Respirei fundo antes de responder.

- Não foi Edward quem o matou Seth e você sabe muito bem disso. Foi Laurent, não foi nenhum dos Cullens. - falei olhando bem no fundo de seus olhos.

- Não interessa quem foi, o que interessa é que foi um dos parasitas. Pra mim são todos da mesma laia Isabella, e se você não percebe isso é porque a morte de Jake não fez a menor diferença pra você! - depois de ouvir aquelas palavras, me perdi.

- Como você ousa falar essas coisas pra mim? Por um acaso você nunca percebeu como Jake era importante em minha vida? Que ele era a única pessoa que conseguiu me manter viva quando todo o resto desabava? - empurrei seu peito e a raiva era tanta que ele quase caiu ao chão. As lágrimas já começavam a escorrer minha face.

-Bells... Me desculpa, eu... Eu sinto a falta dele e acabei falando coisas sem pensar. - veio em minha direção como se quisesse me abraçar, mas eu me afastei.

- Seth só vim aqui porque preciso de pó. Então aqui está o dinheiro... - entreguei a ele, que abaixou a cabeça derrotado e me entregou 5 papelotes.

- Bells?

- Adeus Seth. - virei as costas e fui direto para os sanitários.

Estava tão cega de dor e necessidade que nem reparei as pessoas me olhando com rostos estranhos. Entrei no banheiro e tinham algumas cabines vazias. Escolhi a última do lado esquerdo, tranquei-a, abaixei o tampo do vaso e me sentei.

Como diabos Seth se atrevera a falar aquelas coisas para mim? Só quem estava calçando meus sapatos poderia dizer o que eu sentia – ou não sentia – em relação a tudo o que havia acontecido comigo nestes últimos meses.

Antecipação pela sensação de liberdade que experimentaria uma vez que a cocaína entrasse em minha corrente sanguínea fez minhas mãos tremerem ainda mais. Respirei fundo... A liberdade está próxima Bella. Abri o papelote, passei meu dedo pelo pó branco e o levei à língua. A dormência imediatamente tomou conta. Levei meu nariz próximo ao pó e quando fui aspirar, a porta da minha cabine se abriu com total violência.

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? - Droga! Estou ferrada!

**N/B: Amei betar esse cap! Espero que agora a Bella caia na real e tente se livrar desse vício de verdade. Ela tem que querer ficar limpa e não ser obrigada a isso!! E a chegada triunfal da Alice no banheiro, o que vocês acharam??? Eu AMEIII!!! E vcs? Gostaram ou não? A gente só vai saber por meio de reviews...**

**E eu acho que a Rachel merece muitos e muitos. Vamos lá galera, vocês são o estímulo pra nossa autora maravilhosa continuar a escrever! Olha lá, hein?!**

**Mil beijos a todos e a todas... Até o próximo cap!!!**

**Fer! =D**

N/A: Gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora para postar esse capítulo, estava e ainda estou com problemas de saúde. Já estou escrevendo o cap21, então não demorarei tanto para postar o próximo!! Mas isso é claro, se eu tiver uma quantidade relativa de reviews! ;)


	22. Chapter 21

_**Música para o post: Without you – Three Days Grace**_

_Alice e suas visões!_ Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, ao mesmo tempo em que Alice praticamente arrebentou a porta, o susto fez com que uma quantidade do pó entrasse em minhas narinas, no segundo seguinte estávamos dentro do carro voltando para Forks.

Apesar de não ter conseguido cheirar todo o conteúdo do papelote, a parte que entrou em meu nariz foi o suficiente para me deixar em transe. Estava me sentindo mais relaxada e completamente fora de órbita. Ter passado uns dias sem usar drogas realmente potencializou o efeito. _Que maravilha! Sinto como se pudesse voar!_

- ISABELLA! – a voz estridente de Alice me fez voltar novamente à Terra.

- Calma Alice, não precisa gritar. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei e, ao erguer a cabeça, notei que ela me encarava seriamente.

Ela não respondeu, apenas indicou com a cabeça que já estávamos na mansão dos Cullen e... _Ai droga!!_ Edward estava parado à porta e sua cara me dizia que seria uma longa noite.

**What if I walk without you?**

(E se eu andasse sem você?)

**What if I ran without you?**

(E se eu corresse sem você?)

**What if I stand without you?**

(E se eu ficasse sem você?)

**I could not go on.**

(Eu não poderia seguir em frente.)

Não disse uma palavra sequer e tentei aparentar o mais calma possível, o que foi em vão, pois com essa audição vampírica tenho certeza de que meu coração deveria estar gritando para ele. Levantei a cabeça e fui diretamente para os braços do meu amado, tentando não demonstrar ter percebido a frieza e dureza em seu olhar de pedra.

- Oi Ed! Senti sua falta amor! – lhe dei um abraço, o qual não foi retribuído. Essa foi a primeira facada.

- Precisamos conversar Isabella. – disse sem sequer olhar nos meus olhos. _Outch! Ele só me chama pelo nome quando está muito, extremamente, nervoso._

- Sobre o que amor? – me fiz de desentendida.

- Você sabe muito bem sobre o que. Venha, vamos para o meu quarto. – segurou meu braço de uma forma não muito delicada e me guiou para dentro da casa.

No caminho para as escadas, notei Alice e Jasper sentados no sofá da entrada e ela me olhou como quem pedia desculpas. Fechei a cara e arqueei uma sobrancelha em resposta e, em seguida, simplesmente virei a cara. Pouco me importava se ela ficaria triste ou não. Ela havia me traído e me colocado em uma situação extremamente desnecessária com Edward.

Nenhuma troca de palavra ocorreu durante o caminho até o terceiro andar, onde ficava o quarto dele. Ao chegarmos à porta, ele a abriu e entrou, seguiu em direção à vidraça do lado oposto. Estava indecisa entre ir a sua direção ou ficar quieta e sentada em sua cama; optei pela segunda opção.

**What if I leave without you?**

(E se eu fosse embora sem você?)

**What if I love without you?**

(E se eu amasse sem você?)

**What if I die without you?**

(E se eu morresse sem você?)

**I could not go on.**

(Eu não poderia seguir em frente.)

- Quando eu vi seu estado na visão de Alice, eu não quis acreditar. Tentei me convencer de que era minha mente me pregando peças ou até mesmo Alice fazendo isso. - começou a falar sem olhar em minha direção. - Ainda duvidando que você estivesse na situação que te encontrei, voltei na mesma hora para Forks. E infelizmente, era tudo verdade. - soltou um longo e profundo suspiro.

- Edward, eu...

- Me deixe terminar Isabella. - com as mãos entrelaçadas uma na outra, guiei meu olhar para os meus pés. _Isabella... _Será que ele não percebia que me machucava cada vez mais? - Eu sei que te magoei, e muito, e que a maior besteira que fiz foi ter te abandonado. Infelizmente, à época parecia ser a coisa certa a ser feita. Nunca irei me perdoar por toda a dor que causei a você. Cheguei a pensar que seria capaz de ajudar você a sair dessa vida – das drogas, principalmente – com a minha presença e com a promessa de que eu te amo e te amarei por toda a minha existência. Entretanto, é quase impossível ajudar alguém que não quer ser ajudado... E com essa sua atitude de hoje você provou que não tem qualquer interesse em melhorar. - meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e de repente respirar tornou-se algo árduo de ser feito. _Ele vai me largar novamente? _Como se pudesse ler minha mente, ele continuou, ainda sem virar em minha direção.

- Não me entenda mal, eu te amo mais que minha própria existência e eu não irei embora. Isso é algo que não farei nunca mais. Acontece que eu realmente pensei que eu seria o suficiente para te libertar das drogas, mas novamente falhei com você. E eu sinto muito por isso.

Em seguida virou-se em minha direção e sua postura estava rígida e tensa, assim como seus olhos mostravam-se sérios. Fiz menção de falar algo, mas ele foi mais rápido que eu.

- Eu sei que errei, mas eu não vou aceitar o seu comportamento destrutivo como desculpa para os erros que cometi no passado. Eu estou aqui, bem diante de você e você simplesmente continua se destruindo. - foi em direção à porta, mas antes que pudesse deixar o aposento, levantei da cama e tirei a roupa.

- Edward, faça amor comigo. Por favor. - implorei com os olhos ainda cheios de lágrimas.

- Não Isabella... Sinto muito, mas não posso. Preciso de um tempo para pensar em tudo. - e simplesmente saiu do quarto, fechando a porta em seguida.

**You left my side tonight**

(Você deixou meu lado essa noite)

**And I just don't feel right**

(E eu apenas não me sinto bem)

**But I can't let you outside**

(Mas eu não posso te deixar do lado de fora)

**Without you I'll know what I'm nothing at all**

(Sem você eu saberei o que não sou de forma alguma)

Deixei meu corpo encostar-se à porta e então com o peso e a dor que senti pela rejeição, levou-me ao chão. Encolhi as pernas e apoiei minha cabeça no joelho e soltei os soluços que mantive presos em sua presença.

Somente neste momento percebi o quanto o havia magoado com as minhas atitudes infantis. Me fiz de vítima o tempo todo para que pudesse justificar esse meu dilema com a cocaína. Entretanto, só agora pude perceber que a vítima era ele e quem precisava mudar a postura era eu.

**What if I lie without you?**

(E se eu mentisse sem você?)

**What if I rise without you?**

(E se eu subisse sem você?)

**What if I dream without you?**

(E se eu sonhasse sem você?)

**I could not go on.**

(Eu não poderia seguir em frente.)

**N/B: ****Aii, gente mais alguém sentiu aquela luz no fim do túnel ou fui só eu?**

**Até que enfim, nossa Bella tomou o devido chacoalhão (muito mais que merecido) do Edward! To mais que orgulhosa dele! Não podia ter falado coisa melhor pra ela!**

**E eu acredito que ela vai querer mudar dessa vez! Aiin, que felicidade!!!**

**E aí, o que vocês acharam???? Galera, não preciso nem dizer que os reviews se fazem mais que necessários nessa hora! Rach linda e poderosa precisa de motivação pra nos presentear com suas idéias maravilhosas! Então, vamos lá! Comentem, dêem a opinião de vocês!**

**Mil bjos e até o próximo cap!**

**Fer!**

**=D **


	23. Chapter 22

_**Música para o post: Lost in you – Three Days Grace**_

**Edward's PoV**

**I always knew that you'd come back to get me,**

(Eu sempre soube que você voltaria para me buscar.)

**And you always knew that it wouldnt be easy,**

(E você sempre soube que não seria fácil,)

**To go back to start to see where it all began**

(Voltar ao início e ver onde tudo começou,)

**Or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends,**

(Ou acabar embaixo para assistir como tudo termina,)

**You tried to lie and say I was everything,**

(Você tentou mentir e dizer que eu era tudo,)

**I remember when I said I'm nothing without you.**

(Eu lembro quando disse que não sou nada sem você.)

Como eu sabia que Bella tinha usado – ou tentado – usar drogas antes mesmo de chegar em casa? Bem simples na verdade, enquanto ela estava "high" no banco de trás do carro e alheia a tudo à sua volta, Alice me telefonou. A vontade de esmurrar a parede quase se concretizou, mas sabia que Esme reprovaria tal comportamento.

Amava Bella mais que tudo, porém, apenas o amor não estava surtindo muito efeito; precisava mudar de tática. Não me entendam mal, vê-la se destruindo me machucava profundamente, mas pior do que presenciar tudo, era saber que eu era o culpado pelo que estava acontecendo.

Eu tive que ser firme nas palavras que havia lhe dito, pois ela não podia perceber que eu sempre a perdoaria pelas besteiras que ela fazia. Mas ficar acarinhando-a provou ser um meio não vantajoso.

Assim que fechei a porta do meu quarto, apesar de desnecessário, soltei todo o ar que eu havia prendido dentro de mim e dei um passo para o lado. Bella se apoiou com as costas à porta e logo seu corpo escorregou ao chão. Eu não queria tê-la rejeitado e acreditem se eu pudesse teria voltado a trás. Não somente o vampiro dentro de mim, mas o um homem apaixonado, ansiava por sentir seu cheiro, seu beijo, sua pele... Ouvir seus gemidos... _Pára Edward. Concentre-se e não vá voltar atrás agora, você vai estragar tudo! _A vozinha irritante de Alice ecoou pelos meus pensamentos.

Frustrado, desci as escadas apenas encontrar com Jasper e Alice ainda sentados no sofá. Jasper deu um sorrisinho de canto e logo foi a vez de seus pensamentos inundarem minha cabeça._ "Quanta excitação Edward... Pensei que você fosse ter uma conversa séria com a Bella e não..." _Antes que ele pudesse concluir o pensamento virei em sua direção fiz um som gutural para que ele parasse.

- Desculpe Edward. Sei que não é hora de piadas. - Jasper disse enquanto Alice levantou-se do sofá e me deu um abraço apertado.

- Vai dar tudo certo irmão. Ela estava sendo adulada demais e precisava de um puxão de orelha. - Alice plantou um beijo na minha bochecha.

- Será que se eu trouxer Charlie ela vai melhorar um pouco pelo menos? - perguntei receoso.

- Não Edward. Apesar dele já manter um quê de controle, acho que a Bella ficaria muito mais chateada pelo fato dele ser vampiro e ela não. Vamos ver como ela se sairá essa semana e então decidimos ok? - disse calmamente.

- Tudo bem Alice... - precisava conversar com minha mãe. - Você viu Esme, Alice? - perguntei olhando ao redor do grande térreo.

- Ela está nos jardins.

- Obrigada. Preciso conversar com ela. - falei indo em direção à porta de entrada da casa.

**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you,**

(De algum jeito encontrei uma forma de me perder em você,)

**Let me inside,**

(Me deixe entrar,)

**Let me get close to you,**

(Me deixe aproximar de você)

**Change your mind,**

(Mude de idéia,)

**I'll get lost if you want me to,**

(Eu vou embora se você quiser que eu vá,)

**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you.**

(De algum jeito encontrei uma forma de me perder em você.)

O jardim de Esme era definitivamente uma visão: diversas espécies de flores – lírios, orquíedas, cravos, rosas – e de cores variadas. Jardinagem, depois de decoração de interiores era uma das atividades preferidas dela. Os lindos jardins eram como se filhos fossem. Aproximei-me lentamente dela, que se encontrava sentada em meio às rosas vermelhas.

- Edward querido, como você está? Conversou com Bella? – perguntou vindo em minha direção; me deu um abraço apertado e por um instante senti vontade de me perder ali para sempre.

- Mãe... estou me sentindo sem esperanças. Realmente não sei estar agindo certo dessa forma. Me dói demais vê-la se acabando daquele jeito e por mais que eu fique puto, a vontade que tenho é de abraçá-la e transformá-la de uma vez por todas. – disse me desenrolando de seu abraço.

- Oras meu filho, porque não a transforma então? – perguntou acariciando meu rosto.

- Acredite, eu quero mais tudo... Mas não vou fazê-lo sob essas circunstâncias Esme, não mesmo. Quero que a transformação dela seja motivos de felicidade e não válvula de escape. – disse olhando para o chão.

- Sim, nesse ponto você tem razão! Bom, vamos dar tempo ao tempo... Filho, é só isso mesmo que te aflige? – preocupação evidente em seu rosto.

- Não... é que... Bom, antes de deixar o quarto ela me pediu pra... – _Droga! Como falar sobre sexo com sua mãe??_

- E o que você disse? – ainda bem que ela pareceu entender o recado sem eu ter que de fato falar.

- Não... – só de me lembrar da rejeição à qual expus minha amada, o ódio começava a me consumir.

- Bom, você sabe o que faz Edward. Confio nas suas decisões. Agora venha me ajudar com essas flores. – gentilmente tocou meu braço e me guiou para onde há pouco estava.

*

*

Depois de auxiliar Esme em seus jardim – e devo dizer que fazê-lo me ajudou a afastar um pouco dos meus receios – resolvi caçar sozinho antes de novamente me encontrar com Bella.

Ao adentrar a casa, tudo estava em silêncio exceto por Esme que se encontrava na cozinha preparando algo para levar à Bella.

- Ela não saiu do quarto o dia todo? – perguntei à ela, com preocupação evidente em meu tom de voz. Ergueu a cabeça e apenas acenou que não.

- Talvez eu deva levar essa sopa para Bella? – perguntou com tristeza nos olhos.

- Deixe que mesmo a levo mãe... – disse segurando a bandeja que era ocupada por um prato de sopa de legumes e uns pãezinhos fatiados, além de um suco de laranja.

**You always thought that I left myself open**

(Você sempre achou que eu me deixei aberto)

**But you didn't know I was already broken**

(Mas você não sabia que eu já estava partido)

**I told myself that it wouldn't be so bad**

(Eu me disse que não seria tão ruim)

**But pulling away it took everything I had**

(Mas me afastar custou tudo o que eu tinha)

**You tried to lie and say I was everything,**

(Você tentou mentir e dizer que eu era tudo,)

**I remember when I said I'm nothing without you.**

(Eu lembro quando disse que não sou nada sem você.)

**I'm nothing without you.**

(Eu não sou nada sem você.)

- Bella? – chamei-a ao entrar em silêncio no quarto. Nenhuma resposta. – Você está... – ao olhar para a cama – ainda que na penumbra – ela estava encolhida, com os braços envolta de suas pernas e tremendo. Num segundo larguei a bandeja em algum lugar e noutro já estava ao lado dela.

- Vida o que foi? – perguntei colocando meus braços em volta dela.

- Frio Edward... Tá queimando por dentro... dor... – soltou em meio a gemidos. Sua testa suava frio. Fiz menção de me afastar de seu corpo para que não piorasse o frio, mas Bella me impediu.

- Por favor, fique perto. Eu preciso de você... – uma lágrima escorreu sua face.

Vê-la sofrendo daquela forma, lutando contra os efeitos colaterais da droga, quase me fez comprar um pouco apenas para aliviar a dor dela. Contudo, eu sabia o que a ajudaria a amenizar um pouco da dor e ao mesmo tempo, a minha. Virei-a de encontro ao meu corpo, abraçando-a bem próximo e apoiei minha cabeça na sua.

Como se conseguisse voltar a respirar, Bella soltou seu fôlego e começou a trilhar beijos quentes pelo meu pescoço. Ao tempo que sabia não ser algo apropriado para o momento, meu corpo não conseguia rejeitá-la... não mais. Então, me entreguei à sensação que seus lábios, toques e voz me causavam.

Sua mão direita alocou-se à minha cintura e começou a traçar suaves movimentos – para cima e para baixo – em minha pele. Um gemido seguido de tremor tomou conta do meu corpo... Bella levantou sua cabeça e me encarou nos olhos. Podia ver a pergunta que se formava em seus lábios e antes que qualquer palavra fosse proferida, abaixei meus lábios aos seus e um beijo intenso começou a ser compartilhado entre nós dois.

Os gemidos que emanavam de sua boca, apenas aumentava o desejo de tomá-la dentro de mim. Entretanto, sabia que necessitava cuidado e paciência, pois qualquer passo em falso eu poderia literalmente quebrá-la.

**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you,**

(De algum jeito encontrei uma forma de me perder em você,)

**Let me inside,**

(Me deixe entrar,)

**Let me get close to you,**

(Me deixe aproximar de você)

**Change your mind,**

(Mude de idéia,)

**I'll get lost if you want me to,**

(Eu vou embora se você quiser que eu vá,)

**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you.**

(De algum jeito encontrei uma forma de me perder em você.)

Como sempre ela queria dominar a situação, mas dessa vez quem a amaria seria eu. Ela precisava entender que era normal se sentir vulnerável às vezes e que dessa vez a única responsabilidade dela era tomar conta de si mesma. Eu queria poder tirar todo o fardo que ela havia carregado durante tanto tempo, mas sei que isso levaria tempo e eu tinha todo o tempo do mundo.

Lentamente fui rolando nossos corpos de modo que eu ficasse por cima dela. Meus lábios tocaram sua testa, desceram pelo nariz, labios, queixos até descansarem em seu pescoço. Seus batimentos reagiram aos meus lábios e dei uma risadinha baixa... _Ah! Como eu adoro te provocar Isabella._ Seu nome parecia uma reza toda vez que o mencionava. Minhas mãos começaram a brincar com a pele exposta de sua barriga – considerando que a única peça de roupa que a vestia eram as íntimas – e dei leves mordidas em seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo.

- Edward... por favor! – gemeu conforme arqueava seu corpo.

- Eu quero que você relaxe Bella... Temos todo o tempo do mundo e eu quero amar você à minha maneira. – disse roçando meu rosto em seu maxilar. Como ela cheirava maravilhosamente bem.

Me desliguei de seu pescoço e num movimento único retirei seu sutiã. Ergui meu corpo um pouco para poder apreciar a pálida pele exposta com delicados desenhos cor-de-rosa enfeitando-a. Seus seios eram perfeitos. Acariciei-os com os lábios, ora lambendo-os ora mordiscando-os. A cada contato com minha língua Bella gemia e empurrava-os contra minha boca.

Desci em direção à sua barriga e quase me perdi no cheiro da umidade que aumentava entre suas pernas. Minha língua cobriu cada centímentro de seu corpo, não esquecendo em momento algum de trilhar o caminho da cintura. Ainda beijando sua barriga, minhas mãos moveram-se para retirar o único pedaço de tecido que encontrava-se em seu corpo. Bella pressionou uma coxa na outra à procura de qualquer fricção e não pude conter o riso ao vê-la naquele estado.

- Edward, do que você está rindo? – perguntou frustrada.

- Acho extremamente excitante te ver tão vulnerável dessa forma Isabella. – resolvi provocar um pouco mais pois sabia muito bem a reação que causava nela ao pronunciar seu nome inteiro.

- Pare de provocar por favor... estou morrendo aqui. – suas bochechas coradas – e também minha ereção – foi o incentivo que precisei para dar continuação à minha doce tortura.

Minhas mãos separaram suas coxas e minha língua e lábios acariciaram a parte interna de cada uma, enquanto minha mão direita pressionava sua pélvis para que não se movesse um centímetro sequer. Em pouco tempo – e por não mais aguentar – meus lábios entraram em contato com seu clitóris e começaram a fazer movimentos lentos e circulares – porém firmes. Os quadris dela remexiam-se abaixo de meu toque procurando por insistentes fricções. Minha língua trilharam um caminho para sua entrada e em pouco tempo senti seu gosto inebriante explodir em minha língua. Estava perdido.

Meus movimentos aumentaram de velocidade e intensidade, e ouvi-la gemer conforme chegava à seu ápice, me levou à loucura. Eu precisava estar dentro dela. Guiei meu corpo para cima do seu e me posicionei entre suas pernas. Em um movimento único, porém cauteloso, preenchi-a, fazendo com que suas costas arqueassem. Olhando em seus olhos fiz movimentos lentos e profundos, beijei seus lábios e novamente voltei meu olhar para os seus.

Me perdi dentro daquela imensidão de chocolate derretido e foi então que finalmente entendi, que sem ela – independente da forma em que se encontrava – eu realmente não era nada. Senti meu corpo começar a se contrair conforme o clímax tomava conta de mim, ao mesmo tempo em que o dela.

Aos poucos nossos corpos foram relaxando um sob o outro e em pouco tempo ela estava adormecida.

**In you**

(Em você)  
**Hey now fear the rise and the fall**

(Ei, agora tema a superação e a queda)  
**I see it all in you**

(Eu vejo tudo em você)**  
Now everyday I find myself say**

(Agora todos os dias me pego dizendo)  
**"I want to get lost in you"**

("Eu quero me perder em você")  
**I'm nothing without you.**

(Eu não sou nada sem você.)


	24. Chapter 23

Edward's PoV

Duas horas observando-a dormir – finalmente – em paz, não era o suficiente para que me cansasse de sua beleza. O suave e delicado som de seus gemidinhos e uma baixa ressonância eram os melhores sons do mundo. Sem dúvida, Bella era a mulher da minha existência, minha alma gêmea. E então tive a certeza de que todo o caminho que trilhei - desde meu nascimento biológico – foi por e para ela. Era ela o meu destino, meu caminho, meu coração, minha responsabilidade.

"_Edward assim que puder, por favor, precisamos conversar." _Carlisle disse em pensamento. E de fato tínhamos muito a resolver: velório de Charlie, mudança de Estado – e, se necessário, até mesmo de país -, a saúde de Bella... Tudo precisava ser elaborado com a maior calma e nos mínimos detalhes.

Lentamente fui deslizando para o lado de fora da cama; não queria acordá-la. Vesti minhas roupas e, sem fazer barulho, abri e fechei a porta logo em seguida. Carlisle estava em seu escritório. Antes de bater à porta ele já havia dito que eu podia entrar.

Como sempre, Carlisle trajava roupas de tons claros e seu jaleco branco por cima. Estava analisando uns papéis ao passo que movimentou sua mão pedindo que me sentasse à sua frente. Após mais ou menos uns cinco minutos, deixou os papéis de lado e voltou sua atenção para mim. Percebi um discreto sorriso de canto e de cara entendi do que se tratava; tenho certeza de que se fosse possível eu estaria vermelho! _Malditos poderes sensoriais vampíricos!_

- Edward meu filho, precisamos resolver a questão do suposto funeral de Charlie. – falou sem mais delongas. – O staff do hospital sabe que ele está sob meus cuidados, portanto se ele desaparecesse sem mais nem menos as pessoas começariam a desconfiar de algo. – disse sem desviar seu olhar do meu.

- Pai, já imaginava que a conversa poderia ser sobre isso. O que estamos esperando? Temos que conversar sobre isso com Charlie e depois você poderia ligar para o hospital avisando sobre seu falecimento. – falei como se não fosse nada demais.

- Filho, não é só isso... É provável que tenhamos que nos mudar; não podemos correr o risco de Charlie ser visto por aí. Além do mais, ainda há a questão do trato com os lobisomens da reserva. É bem provável que comecem a fazer ronda por perto e, se encontrarem Charlie, você sabe o que isso signicaria, certo? – fiz que sim com a cabeça.

- Mas e quanto à Bella? Eu não vou deixá-la nunca mais! Foi o pior erro que cometi em toda a minha existência, Carlisle. – de cara fechada, falei.

- Sei disso Edward e Bella irá conosco. Tenho certeza de que Charlie não discordará dessa situação, ainda mais depois de vocês dois terem se resolvido. – Sim, por incrível que pareça Charlie não mais me odiava.

- E já tem alguma idéia de onde poderíamos ir?

- Estava pensando nos Denali. Somente Tânya e Irina se encontram por lá, pelo menos durante algum tempo, e tenho certeza de que não teria problema algum.

- Bom, já que por agora não temos outra opção, acho que teremos que ir para o Alaska então. – Tânya seria um grande problema, disso eu tinha certeza. – Vamos falar com Charlie agora, quanto mais cedo melhor, assim poderemos começar os preparativos para o velório e viagem. – disse me levantando. Ao chegar próximo à porta, Carlisle disse:

- Filho... Acho melhor você tomar um banho antes de encontrar Charlie. – Ah, lá estava o sorriso de canto novamente. Fiz que sim com a cabeça e saí.

*

*

Charlie estava vivendo temporariamente, é claro, em uma das cabanas particulares de Carlisle no meio da vasta floresta de Forks, Washington. A cabana se localizava em uma área bem afastada do centro da pequena cidade; não oferecia instalações de última geração por quase nunca ser utilizada.

Com Carlisle ao meu lado, avistamos Charlie sentado nos degraus da varanda, distraído ao olhar para o céu. Mal podíamos esperar para ver se ele teria algum dom vampírico e, se fosse o caso, qual seria esse dom. Para um recém vampiro ele estava extremamente em controle de suas necessidades por sangue, então algo me dizia que seu dom poderia estar relacionado a isso.

- Carlisle, Edward. – nos cumprimentou antes que o fizéssemos.

- Olá Charlie, como estamos indo? – perguntou Carlisle naquele tom de médico.

- Ainda estou tentando absorver o que de fato somos. É tudo muito novo e tem coisas impressionantes. Como os sentidos extremamente aguçados. Juro que consigo ouvir o barulho do tráfego do outro lado da cidade. – disse voltando seus olhos dourados em nossa direção.

- E suponho que esteja se divertindo com as novas descobertas? – perguntei receoso.

- Sim, estou. É realmente fascinante! – me direcionou um sorriso amigável. – Sinto que não é por isso que vieram. Aconteceu algo com minha Isabella? – perguntou preocupado e veio em nossa direção.

- Na verdade Charlie, Bella está melhorando. O que viemos discutir e combinar com você é a questão do seu falso velório. Como sabe e explicamos a você, vampiros seguem regras impostas por um coven poderoso. Logo, nossa existência não pode ser noticiada. Vamos precisar nos mudar de Forks – Bella claro irá conosco – e você não pode simplesmente desaparecer sob meus cuidados... – Carlisle disse com a maior calma e compaixão do mundo em sua voz.

- Sim Carlisle, entendo. Mas essa idéia de mudar de cidade e tal... Posso me juntar à família de vocês? Bella precisa de mim e não deixarei seu lado nunca!

- Seria um prazer ter o senhor em nossa família, Charlie. – falei com sinceridade exposta em meus olhos e sorriso.

- Perfeito! Como faremos os trâmites do velório? – nos perguntou.

*

*

Minha vida ainda se encontrava adormecida quando voltei para o quarto, mas os batimentos de seu coração denunciavam que logo estaria acordada. Deitei-me ao seu lado novamente e a envolvi em meu abraço.

O sol estava começando a brilhar em um novo dia e talvez a alta luminosidade do quarto, ou o descanso almejado, a fez acordar. Bella era incrívelmente linda quando dormia, mas esplendorosa quando acordava com o cabelo todo bagunçado e embaraçado. A vontade de tocá-la fez meus dedos percorrem os nós de seus cabelos. Olhou-me nos olhos, sorriu e ergueu seus lábios até os meus; apenas um suave toque de nossos lábios.

- Precisamos conversar. – foi a única coisa que disse a ela ao fechar os olhos. O cheiro de sua pele ao amanhecer era muito mais forte do que qualquer momento durante o dia. Procurei não respirar, do contrário a tomaria ali mesmo.

Bem antes de se desesperar por completo, todo seu corpo se enrijeceu. Não entendi aquela reação às minhas palavras, porém esperei que ela falasse.

- Edward não, por favor! Eu prometo que nunca mais usarei drogas, eu prometo que vou lutar contra tudo isso. Você estava certo, eu estava sendo uma tola. Por favor, não me deixe de novo. – lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelas suas bochechas, e não pude evitar soltar uma pequena risadinha.

- Bella, vida... – ergui sua cabeça para olhar profundamente em seus olhos. – Eu já não te disse que nunca mais irei te deixar? Apesar de tudo o que te falei ontem, eu amo você. Só não quero que você fique me utilizando como desculpas para as coisas ruins da sua vida. Porque eu não irei a lugar algum sem você... – soltou a respiração relaxando aos poucos, mas ainda estava com a pulga atrás da orelha.

- Mas... Então sobre o que temos que conversar? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Estamos de mudança.

**N/B: **Ahh, que lindo!!! Gente, amei a primeira aparição de Charlie! Ele todo controlado e preocupado com a Bella... ainn, to amando Charlie vampiro!!!

E essa mudança pro Alaska hein? Edward tem certeza que a Tânya vai dar trabalho! Aff, o que será que a "loira morango" vai aprontar??

E a Bella com medo da conversa??? Aiin, fiquei com muita pena dela nessa hora! Enfim, amei o cap!! Ta divino, como sempre! To ansiosérrima por mais!!!!

Rachel, gata, queria muito agradecer por tudo! Adoro você minha flor! Você é uma escritora muito talentosa e uma amiga muito especial que mora no meu córi! Obrigada por confiar em mim me entregando sua fic pra betar e por ser minha amiga, percebendo qndo to meio mal e me ajudando sempre! AdoroO você!

E agora gatos e gatas amados que acompanham essa maravilha, o que vocês acharam desse cap? Gostaram da aparição do Charlie? E da mudança pro Alaska?? Deixem mtos e mtos reviews, expressem a opinião de vocês, ela é muito importante e a Rachel adora (eu tbm adoro, leio todos!) ver um monte de reviews nos caps e se empolga pra fazer mais! Hehe

Mil Beijos,

Fer =)

**N/A: E então pessoas, curtiram esse cap? Já vou avisando que teremos uma reviravolta em Lua! Será que a Bella vai ser transformada? Qual será as habilidades de Charlie, agora que é um vampiro???**

**Bom, esse foi o último capítulo postado antes de eu viajar amanhã. Em janeiro estou de volta com mais Lua e The Rocks2 também!! Um FELIZ NATAL e EXCELENTE ANO NOVO a todos vocês!! Obrigada àquelas pessoas que ainda depois da confusão que rolou continuou a me apoiar, essas sim merecem minha consideração e amizade!**


	25. Chapter 24

_**Música para o post: I walk beside you – Dream Theater**_

Meu coração começou a partir-se novamente no instante em que Edward disse que precisávamos conversar. O medo de talvez ser tarde demais para fazê-lo ficar ao meu lado me consumiu e com isso comecei a falar – quase gritar – tudo o que vinha em minha cabeça.

O alívio tomou conta do meu ser quando ele soltou uma risadinha – ele pensa que não percebi – e disse apenas que iríamos nos mudar. _Mudar... Parece que a vida como eu conhecia estava mudando também. _Pensei que ficaria triste pela notícia, no entanto senti um alívio. Forks, apesar de ter se tornado meu lar – antes dos Cullens irem embora – acabou por se transformar no meu pior pesadelo. Muitas lembranças, muitas coisas ruins... _Nada como uma boa mudança de ares, não é mesmo?_

Deitada em seu peito com minhas mãos apoiadas sob meu queixo e olhando em seus serenos olhos dourados, eu não tinha medo de nada. Estava quase completa, mas algo estava faltando.

- Edward... o que vai acontecer com Charlie? – perguntei erguendo um pouco a cabeça.

- Bella, - disse me dando um sorriso – seu pai virá conosco também, contudo, precisamos simular um velório para ele. Acho que você entende o motivo, certo? – acariciou meu cabelo bagunçado.

- Sim, eu entendo. Quando partiremos e para onde? – perguntei entusiasmada.

- Em menos de uma semana e o velório acontecerá amanhã. Vamos passar um tempo no Alaska com outra família de vampiros que seguem a nossa filosofia de vida, os Denali. No momento estarão presentes somente Irina e Tânya. – falou receoso e fingi não perceber.

- Você as conhece? – perguntei querendo desvendar o olhar distante que tomou conta de seus olhos. Olhou para mim, hesitou antes de responder.

- Sim, eu as conheço. Irina é uma ótima pessoa e Tânya... – respirou fundo. – Tânya há muito tempo atrás tentou ser para mim o que Alice é para Jasper, mas sempre deixei bem claro que não sentia o mesmo que ela. – encarou o teto como se ponderasse o que deveria me falar ou não.

- E o que mais? Ed, você sabe que pode me falar as coisas... – disse acariciando seu rosto com uma de minhas mãos.

- Bom, a última vez em que a vi foi aquela vez em que desapareci de Forks durante uns dias, logo quando você chegou. Estava tão desesperado pelo seu sangue que resolvi fugir. Corri sem parar por sequer um segundo e logo cheguei à casa dos Denali. Pensei que durante todo o tempo que tinha passado Tânya já teria me esquecido... mas não tinha. Tentou se jogar para cima de mim, mas eu já tinha outra pessoa em minha mente... – olhou em minha direção. – Você, Isabella. – senti um frio percorrer minha coluna.

Rastejei meu corpo sobre o seu até alcançar sua doce e suave boca. Minha língua passou brincalhona pelo seu lábio inferior e ao mesmo tempo um gemido saiu por sua boca, juntamente com sua respiração de rendição. O hálito da boca dele era como uma droga que intoxicava minha sanidade mental, por completo.

Seu abraço de resposta me aproximou ainda mais de seu corpo e senti que ele já estava pronto. Aprofundei nosso beijo e em poucos segundos sua língua penetrava a minha boca, brigando por dominância. _Acho que um maravilhoso sexo e excelente beijo deve ser algo natural para os vampiros também. _Pensei, agradecendo por ele não conseguir ler meus pensamentos.

Edward virou nossos corpos e posicionou o seu sobre o meu. Seus lábios deixaram meu pescoço e foram diretamente para o meu pescoço. Vã expectativa ferveu em meu sangue e meus batimentos aceleraram. Percebendo, moveu seus lábios do meu pescoço para meu queixo. Começou a tirar a camisola que hora me cobria e com beijos cobriu meus seios, minha cintura e então meu estômago roncou.

Com as bochechas vermelhas de tanto embaraço, o encarei. Edward se contorcia de tanto rir e por um instante ele parecia irmão gêmeo de Emmett. Ao se acalmar, percebeu que tinha sido o único a achar engraçado toda aquela situção. Levantou-se da cama e me deu sua mão.

- Vamos vida. Tenho que alimentar esse leão dentro de você. – piscou e me puxou de uma só vez. Antes que eu pudesse protestar, selou nos lábios com um profundo beijo.

*

*

Enquanto Edward e restanto dos Cullens foram ao velório de Charlie, achei melhor permanecer na mansão. O crepúsculo já se aproximava e eu me encontrava na varanda observando o horizonte, perdida em pensamentos. A dor que a falta de drogas me causava tinha amenizado, apesar de sempre dar sinal de vida quando me encontrava sozinha.

- Quando a senhorita pretendia me falar que seu namorado é um vampiro? – Dei um pulo devido ao susto e, quando me virei, Charlie estava bem à minha frente.

- Char-, quero dizer pai! – disse me afastando. – Vo-você n-não deveria estar no caixão?? – me senti idiota ao fazer a última pergunta. Meu coração estava a mil por hora; um recém vampiro – ainda que meu pai – estava perto e eu sozinha.

- Calma filha, seu sangue não me interessa nenhum pouco... estranho, não? – falou parado no mesmo lugar com medo de me assustar ainda mais.

- C-como assim pai? – perguntei tentando me aproximar aos poucos.

- Deve ser o meu dom, sei lá, ser imune ao cheiro de sangue. Desde que acordei assim, não senti vontade nenhuma te sair sugando o sangue das pessoas. Claro, estava com fome, mas era perfeitamente controlável. Dr. Carlisle fez alguns testes e acredito que ele também está convencido de seja esse meu "poder". – disse olhando para mim sem desviar um momento sequer.

- Então... quer dizer que posso te abraçar? Senti tanta a falta de fazer isso... – meus olhos enchiam de lágrimas e meu corpo começava a tremer.

- Claro que pode filha. – numa velocidade que me assustou, se aproximou de mim e meu deu um abraço apertado demais.

- Pai, você está me sufocando... – disse ao sentir seu corpo duro me esmagando.

- Desculpe filha, ainda tenho que me acostumar com muita coisa. Mas mudando de assunto, como você está? Por um momento Dr. Carlisle pensou em internar você por causa das drogas. Fiquei tão preocupado e me sentia tão inútil por não poder te ajudar... – disse com emoção evidente em seu rosto.

- Pai, tudo o que eu fiz foi para poder te ajudar... As drogas foram apenas consequência dessa vidinha que eu tava levando... Mas acho que estou melhorando, a dor já não é mais tão intensa. – disse indo me sentar na escada de entrada da casa; Charlie logo fez o mesmo.

- Eu sei filha, mas é que eu sinceramente não queria que isso tivesse acontecido com você. Ainda tentei conversar com você, mas de nada adiantava. Acho que se não fosse pelo Edward... – ele levantou seu olhar de encontro ao meu. – Aquele rapaz te ama verdadeiramente, sabia disso? A forma como ele fala de você pra mim é indescritível. – um pequeno sorriso formou-se em seus lábios; minhas bochechas ficaram vermelhas.

- É eu sei... Só de aguentar todas as besteiras que faço e ainda assim continuar ao meu lado já é uma grande prova disso... – olhei para o além.

- Mas...? – ele me entendia tão bem.

- Ele não quer me transformar, pai... E eu não consigo entender o porquê. É uma decisão minha, algo que eu quero mais do que tudo. E também não é como se eu fosse deixar muitas coisas para trás e você sabe disso. – falei com tristeza na voz.

- Ele quer filha, mas não quer fazê-lo nessas circunstâncias. E tenho certeza de que ele pensar ser o último ato de egoísmo, terminar com sua vida assim. Porque é o que ele mais quer nesse mundo, não ter que sempre tomar cuidado para não te machucar, não resistir ao seu sangue. – essa última palavra eriçou os pelos do meu braço e inconscientemente comecei a me levantar, muito embora soubesse que se ele resolvesse me atacar ali não adiantaria de nada fugir.

- Bella, já lhe disse que não sinto vontade de beber seu sangue. Relaxe e sente-se, além do que, já estou alimentado. – segurou uma risada.

- Nunca pensei que falaria sobre vampiros com meu pai... – relaxou novamente.

- Mas então, pronta para a mudança? Se quiser podemos arrumar uma forma de continuarmos aqui querida. Estarei sempre ao seu lado. – disse me envolvendo em um abraço.

- Eu quero ir embora de Forks pai, não importa aonde iremos contanto que eu saia dessa cidade. Muitas lembranças boas, mas as ruins as sobrepõem. Entende? – perguntei olhando para seus olhos dourados.

- Sim, entendo. – levantou a cabeça e respirou fundo. – Os Cullens já estão voltando.

- Será que seria melhor eu entrar?

- Não tem motivos para isso. Eles sabem muito bem que você é a minha filha e que não importa o que aconteça, eu cuidarei de você. – deu um beijo em minha testa.

**N/B:** **E aí, como foram de Ano Novo???? Gostaram do primeiro cap de 2010? Eu AMEI!**

**Caraca... achei esse cap tão.... Lindo!**

**Charlie e Bella conversando foi TUDO! Fora que eu estava ansiosérrima pra esse cap ser postado e morreeeeeendo de saudades da minha amiga linda! Rachel, você faz mta falta mulher! **

**Achei muito linda a conversa entre pai e filha... E Edward contando pra Bella do "interesse inalterado pelo tempo" de Tânya???? Acho que não tem um ser vivo que vá com a cara dessa loira bendita! Aff, algo me diz que aqui vamos odiar ela tbm!**

**Enfim, saudades dessa fic que amo de paixão! Saudades da Rachel! Saudades de vocês leitoras e leitores! E saudades dos Reviews de vocês!!! Olha lá, hein?! Rach ficou bastante tempo fora, deve ter tido muitas idéias pra gente durante a viagem, então vamos dar as boas vindas direito! Coloquem os dedinhos pra funcionar, ok?!**

**Mil beijos, meus lindos e minhas lindas, até a próxima!**

**Fer!**

**=D**


	26. Chapter 25

**Música para o post: "Paper Doll" – Rachael Yamagata**

**Only daughter, you got your ticket too soon**

(Filha única, você pegou seu ingresso cedo demais)

**Holy water, 'cause everybody's getting ruined**

(Água sagrada, porque todo mundo está ficando arruinado)

**They are waiting to see what you do**

(Eles estão esperando para ver o que você faz)

**Too long, waiting**

(Muito tempo, esperando)

Segundo os Cullen a viagem até o Alaska não seria demorada, então conforme nos afastávamos cada vez mais de Forks, observei a paisagem que me cercava e mentalmente me despedi da cidade onde minha vida tinha realmente começado.

- Você está bem Bella? – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido. Fiz que sim com a cabeça. – Está meio distante... – seu tom de preocupação, apesar de fofo, estava começando a me dar nos nervos. Todos à minha volta extremamente super protetores, como se eu fosse quebrar a qualquer momento.

- Eu estou apenas observando e me despedindo. Não precisa se preocupar Edward. – lhe dei um meio sorriso e ele beijou minha testa.

Forks foi uma experiência árdua em minha vida. Muitas lembranças, poucas boas e quase todas ruins. Voltei-me uma última vez à paisagem que aos poucos ficavam cada vez mais distante, daqui para frente as coisas iriam mudar.

Chegando à Anchorage, uma das cidades mais importantes do Alaska devido ao porto que recebe toda a mercadoria sustentadora da economia dessa região, senti uma inquietação tomar conta de mim. Além de ficar cercada por mais vampiros que sequer eu conhecia, teria que ingressar em uma nova escola para terminar o terceiro ano. Por incrível que pareça, a primeira opção me assustava menos.

A casa dos Denali também era situada entre as florestas e por fora lembrava muito a antiga mansão dos Cullens. Os dois carros pararam de frente para a porta principal, aonde nos aguardavam as duas Denalis.

**Everybody's cleared the room**

(Todo mundo saiu da sala)

**And they'll dress you up**

(E eles vão lhe vestir)

**Stand you in all the right places**

(Colocar você em todos os lugares certos)

**Words like honey, they smile as they change your faces**

(Palavras como mel, eles sorriem conforme eles mudam seus rostos)

**With no regard for you at all.**

(Sem nenhum respeito para contigo.)

**And you find they treat you like a paper doll.**

(E você descobre que eles te tratam como uma boneca de papel.)

Carlisle, Esme e Charlie já estavam conversando com as duas quando Alice, Jasper, Edward e eu nos aproximamos, este o tempo inteiro ao meu lado segurando minha mão. Assim que uma delas o viu, interrompeu a conversa com os três vampiros e envolveu Edward em um abraço íntimo demais, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido.

- Ehr... obrigado Tânya. – Então essa é a famosa? – Essa é minha namorada, Isabella. – disse a ela. Relutantemente, Tânya voltou sua atenção para mim.

- Então essa é o bichinho de estimação de vocês? Prazer, eu sou Tânya. Tenho certeza de que nos divertiremos muito. – me deu um sorriso falso.

- Mais respeito com minha filha. Ela não é bichinho de ninguém. – Charlie disse, antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer outra palavra.

- Bom, venham conosco que lhes mostrarei os seus quartos. – Irina disse, tentando aliviar a tensão marcante.

Tânya era uma mulher alta com cabelos louros acobreados, pele branca que nem a neve e um corpo perfeito. Instantaneamente me senti extremamente inferior e insegura. E que diabos foi aquilo de me chamar de bichinho de estimação? O que me deixou com mais raiva, foi o fato de saber que era verdade: Isabella Swan, a única humana em meio a vários vampiros.

Sentada no chão do quarto que temporariamente seria meu e olhando a paisagem lá fora, lembranças do meu querido amigo Jake vieram à minha mente. A vida ao lado dele teria sido tão mais fácil. Ele entendia exatamente como me sentia em todas as situações e ainda assim nunca me considerou algo inferior. Os Cullens também nunca o fizeram, entretanto, tinha a questão do meu sangue que impedia de estar perto deles de fato e eu sentia falta dessa proximidade. Apesar de Edward e eu termos contato físico, ele sempre iria desejar meu sangue e, quando estava com Jacob, essa era uma preocupação inexistente.

**And they'll dress you up for the flight, like Ophelia, you wave goodnight**

(E eles lhe vestirão para o vôo, como Ophelia, você acena boa noite)

**With the earth and sky you cheer and sigh, writhe as all your days go by**

(Com a terra e o céu você saúda e lamenta, se retorce enquanto todos os seus dias passam)

**And laugh as you die**

(E riem conforme você morre)

Suspirei profundamente e comecei a desfazer minhas malas, e então Edward entrou no quarto. Como era de se esperar, não ficaríamos no mesmo quarto. Voltei minha atenção para a mala e o senti se aproximar de mim.

- Você está bem Bella? – perguntou receoso. Tentei me mostrar forte.

- Estou bem sim, por quê? – me observou atentamente.

- Primeiro porque você está extremamente quieta e segundo porque seu coração está batendo rápido.

- Bom, não tenho o costume de cantar quando estou desfazendo as malas. – o tom amargo era visível em minha voz. Edward sentou-se na cama de frente para mim.

- Vida, por favor, o que foi? – respirei fundo. Era melhor falar logo, senão não teria paz.

- Como você se sentiria se alguém te chamasse de bicho de estimação Edward? - ficou pensativo, porém não respondeu. – É exatamente assim como me sinto e o pior é que você sequer disse algo.

- Bella, Tânya estava apenas brincando. Tenho certeza de que não falou de verdade. – disse com um olhar doce.

- Que seja. E o que foi aquele abraço e sussurros aos pés do ouvido hein? Tenho certeza absoluta que se Mike me abraçasse daquele jeito ou tampouco sussurrasse em meu ouvido você ficaria puto da vida. – ele fechou a cara na mesma hora.

- Tânya e eu somos amigos de longa data Bella, e Mike só queria se aproveitar de você. – frustrada com as repostas em defesa da loira, peguei minha necessaire e o encarei.

- Ok Edward, sinceramente não estou a fim de discutir, já me sinto um lixo o suficiente. – fui em direção ao banheiro.

- Bella, por favor, es... –

- Feche a porta quando sair, por favor. – entrei no banheiro e tranquei a porta.

**Sweet softer shoulder, oh sweet sugar safe**

(Doce suave ombro, oh doce segurança)

**Sweet softer shoulder, oh sweet sugar safe**

(Doce suave ombro, oh doce segurança)

Em momentos como esse a vontade de beber e me drogar batiam com força, mas havia feito uma promessa a mim mesma que não o faria e por mais que ainda sentisse a força da abstinência, eu manteria minha palavra. Simplesmente porque era tudo o que eu tinha.

Após secar meu cabelo fui para o quarto enrolada na toalha. Quase enfartei ao ver Alice sentada na cama me observando com cautela.

-Bella você está bem? – perguntou preocupada.

- Estou sim Alice. – lhe dei um sorriso sincero. Para falar a verdade o banho escaldante me ajudou a amenizar a raiva que estava sentindo, mas a tristeza permanecia.

- Ótimo, se arrume que vamos à cidade fazer algumas comprinhas. – num piscar de olhos seu semblante mudara de preocupada para entusiasmada.

- Alice, sinceramente, não estou a fim de fazer compras. – levantou-se da cama e veio em minha direção.

- Bella meu bem, você precisa de roupas de frio, ok? Então, vista-se que estarei lhe esperando na sala. – antes que ela pudesse sair resolvi perguntar:

- O Edward vai conosco? – _Por que será que ela está hesitando em responder?_

- Não. Ele saiu para caçar, então somos apenas eu, você e Jasper. – desapontada e receosa, fiz que sim com a cabeça e comecei a trocar de roupa.

**Everybody's got their own philosophy**

(Todo mundo têm suas próprias filosofias)

**And I can't wait 'til I**

(E eu não posso esperar até)

**Find one coming to me**

(Encontrar uma vinda para mim)

O jeito cativante e serelepe de Alice conseguiu me acalmar por completo durante as compras. Comecei a me sentir mal pela forma como tinha tratado Edward, então corri em direção a seu quarto, porém quando parei em frente à porta, ouvi a voz de Tânya.

- Hahahaha, arruma logo isso. – respirei fundo e abri a porta. Edward estava atrás da loira com as mãos no corset desta e seus cabelos estavam molhados.

- Bella! – Edward disse assustado como se tivesse sido pego no ato.

- Desculpa, não sabia que estavam ocupados. – as lágrimas invadiram meus olhos. Fechei a porta e corri, me trancando em meu quarto.

**Oh, the bridge is narrow, you better not look down**

(Oh, a ponte é estreita, é melhor você não olhar pra baixo)

**'Cause as soon as you jump over, you won't find nobody around**

(Porque quanto mais rápido você a pular, você não vai encontrar alguém por perto)

**Oh, the bridge is narrow and you've got so far to fall**

(Oh, a ponte é estreita e você chegou tão longe para cair)

**And you know down in dirty water's no place for a paper doll**

(E você sabe que dentro de águas sujas não é lugar para uma boneca de papel)

_**N/B: Primeiramente meu momento beta feliz e amorosa: Pessoas, que saudades que eu tava de vocês e dessa fic deliciosa!!!! Juro, que tava curiosíssima pra ver nossos vampiros preferidos e nossa Bellinha no Alaska (liga não, hoje eu to num momento Alice de ser! Hehe).**_

_**Agora momento chega de enrolação que eu to com ódio dessa vampira nojenta! Cara, como pode essa Tânya ser tão desagradável??? Juro que fiquei com raiva do Edward também, como assim ele não defendeu a Bella quando a bisca loira chamou ela de "bichinho de estimação"??? O que me faz dizer que amei o Charlie defendendo a filhota!!! E que p*rra eles estavam fazendo sozinhos no quarto???**_

_**Rachel, vc é demais!!! Meniiina, preciso saber logão o que vai acontecer no próximo Cap!! O que o Edward vai fazer pra Bella falar com ele?? Oh God, são tantas dúvidas na minha cabecinha!!! E olha, tenho certeza que essa Tânya vai dar muito pano pra manga!**_

_**Galera o que vcs acharam??? Gostaram do cap? Ficaram com ódio da Tânya? Acharam Edward um frouxo?? Comentem e comentem, pra Rachel escrever mais e mais pra gente!**_

_**Ah, esse cap tbm foi maior que os outros, vcs repararam??? **_

_**Beijão amores (deixem reviews) – até o próximo cap!**_

_**=D**_


	27. Chapter 26

Edward's PoV

Eu sabia que tinha feito merda. Tânya estava querendo provocar Bella desde o momento em que ela colocou os pés para fora do carro, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Carlisle havia me pedido para que fosse cordial com os Denali, em especial Tânya, porque ficaríamos acomodados na casa deles por algum tempo.

Assim que Bella fechou a porta do meu quarto, virei Tânya em minha direção.

- Você fez isso de propósito, não foi Tânya? Ela provavelmente acha que fomos para cama. – seu sorrisinho cínico me deixava cada vez mais irritado.

- Claro que não, Ed. Eu realmente não estava conseguindo subir o zíper... Mas, até que não seria uma boa idéia se fôssemos para cama, hein? – colocou suas mãos nojentas em meu abdômen.

- Entenda uma coisa de uma vez por todas: eu amo a Isabella e eu pretendo me casar com ela. Tentei ser educado com você, mas já vi que não adianta. Tânya, eu não sinto qualquer atração por você. Veja se finalmente entende isso, ok? – tirei suas mãos de mim e fui para a porta.

- EDWARD! Você é um idiota, sabia? – Alice disse assim que abri a porta do meu quarto. – Você simplesmente estragou tudo! Levei a tarde inteira para animar a Bella depois do que aconteceu quando chegamos e você estraga tudo! – ela estava extremamente irritada e com razão, devo dizer.

- Alice, você viu que isso ia acontecer? Porque se for esse o caso, você anda bem atrasada com suas visões. – empurrei-a e fui em direção ao quarto da Bella. Naturalmente a porta estava trancada.

- Não venha falar das minhas visões serem atrasadas. Eu vi outra coisa acontecendo, mas que culpa tenho por você ser tão burro? Você sabe muito bem que _aquela _vai fazer o possível e o impossível para separar vocês dois e ainda assim você fica do lado dela. Uma coisa é ser cordial, outra completamente diferente é ser complascente com as besteiras que ela faz e fala. – ela desceu as escadas sem me dar oportunidade de responder.

Vencido, bati na porta do quarto do meu amor e, claro, nenhuma resposta, sequer um "desaparece". Sentei e me encostei em frente à porta, eu não sairia daqui até Bella abri-la.

Eu sei o que pareceu para Bella quando ela entrou no meu quarto, mas o mais irônico é que nada tinha acontecido. Quando ela foi para a cidade com Alice e Jasper, resolvi sair com Charlie e, claro, Tânya para caçar. Charlie havia me dito que ele e Carlisle já tinham inscrito Bella na escola, porque ele fazia questão que ela terminasse o segundo grau, para que ela pudesse entrar em alguma faculdade. Os vampiros da casa não iriam estudar no Anchorage High dessa vez, eu estava querendo me matricular em uma Universidade qualquer, mas antes queria ter certeza de que Bella se sentiria bem na escola.

No caminho de volta para a casa dos Denalis, começou a chover forte e todos ficamos enxarcados. Estava decidido a pedir desculpas à Bella por não ter ficado ao seu lado quando Tânya a cumprimentou grosseiramente, então assim que entrei na casa fui direto tomar um banho. Troquei de roupa e quando fui descer para esperá-la na sala, Tânya estava no quarto e disse que não conseguia fechar o zíper do corset dela. Hesitei em ajudá-la, mas lembrando das palavras de Carlisle optei por ser educado, foi então que todo o desastre aconteceu.

Fiquei com tanta raiva por relembrar os fatos que bati a cabeça com força na porta. O olhar de mágoa e traição nos olhos de Bella foi o que mais me lascerou por dentro. Aparentemente eu não estava fazendo nada certo nas últimas semanas. Decidido a fazer as coisas melhorarem, me levantei e fui procurar Carlisle.

Ele estava sentado na varanda conversando com Irina. A única que estava sendo extremamente prestativa e amiga. Sentei-me à cadeira de frente para eles e respirei fundo.

- Carlisle, Irina. – cumprimentei-os. – Irina eu agradeço muito por você ter nos recebido em sua casa, estou extremamente grato. Infelizmente, não acho que as coisas darão muito certo convivendo juntamente com Tânya. Ela foi extremamente grosseira com Bella e isso eu não admito. – levei meu olhar à Carlisle. – Eu acho que seria melhor nos mudarmos o quanto antes. Não sei, talvez procurar outra casa por aqui que já esteja pronta.

- Edward, me desculpe pelo comportamento de Tânya, você sabe como ela é e sempre foi. Adora uma confusão. – me deu um doce sorriso.

- Eu sei Irina, mas infelizmente, Bella está em uma fase de recuperação e qualquer conflito que venha a acontecer, é capaz de estragar todo o progresso dela.

- Filho, com isso eu terei que concordar. De qualquer forma a nossa nova casa estará pronta em uma semana no máximo. Você acha que consegue lidar com a situação até lá? – _Eu sei como se sente Edward e saiba que estou do seu lado. _Carlisle me disse em pensamento.

- Tudo bem Carlisle, mas, por favor, uma semana no máximo. – levantei e adentrei a casa. Bella ainda estava trancada no quarto.

_Soube do que aconteceu filho, tem alguma coisa que posso fazer? _Esme perguntou, sentando-se no sofá.

- Infelizmente não mãe. Quem estragou tudo fui eu e, portanto, quem tem que te reparar o dano sou eu. Estou preocupado por ela estar trancada no quarto, já deve estar com fome. E se bem a conheço ela não irá descer para comer. – coloquei a cabeça entre as mãos.

- O jantar dela está pronto querido, pode deixar que eu levo pra ela, ok? – acariciou minhas costas. – Vai ficar tudo bem Ed, não se preocupe.

Levantou e foi em direção à cozinha.

_**N/B: **__Ahhh, confesso que fiquei com peninha dele, vendo ele expondo os fatos através de sua ótica, mas não posso deixar de comentar uma coisa: __**O que tem de lindo (e gostoso), tem de burrinho! **_

_Pelo amor de Deus, não é questão que a bisca loira goste de "confusão", a questão é que ela quer pegar o gostosão e, de quebra, magoar a Bellinha! (confesso que querer pegar o vampiro gostoso, até que sou mais boba queria também, mas eu sei que ele é da Bella! Hehe)_

_Meu pai, agora a dúvida é: Como vai ser a conversa pra esclarecer as coisas? Bella vai aceitar ouvir o bonitão? Ou ele vai ter que meter o pé na porta e fazer ela ouvir? (juro que se fosse comigo, eu adoraria dizer que Edward Cullen arrombou minha porta! Haha)_

_Outra coisa: em uma semana, tem tempo de sobra pra mundiça da Tânya tocar o terror na vida da Bella! Ainda bem que existem Alice e Charlie que não se deixam enganar!!! (Isso é minha opinião, Rachel não me disse nada!)__ Ai, Rachel... to curiosa mulher!_

_Ah pessoas lindas do meu córi, comentem muito pra Rachel escrever rapidão pra gente! __Quero agradecer e parabenizar pq o numero de reviews ta aumentando e isso anima (e muito) autora e beta! (Ah, ameeeei os reviews de vcs! Todo mundo achou Tânya uma nojenta e Ed um frouxo! To falando: ela num vale um real!)_

_Antes de me despedir, tenho uma coisa pra esclarecer: __**Adeliane, eu ACHO que não sou bipolar, não! Mas depois q vc falou, fiquei preocupada! Kkkkkkkkkkkk Bjão pra vc fofa!**_

_**Aliás, beijos pra todos os leitores e leitoras dessa fic e pra autora tbm! Agora minha gente, vamos comentar né?!**_

_**Bjo Bjo**_

_**Fer! **_

_**=D **__ (desculpem pela nota imensa, é que me empolgo!)_


	28. Chapter 27

A última batida na porta foi o que me tirou do sério, afinal, será que ele não tinha percebido que eu queria ficar sozinha? Emburrada e de mau humor abrir a porta.

- Edward eu quero ficar sozinha! Será que – cortei minha fala quando percebi Esme em frente à porta segurando uma bandeja com comida. – Oh, Esme desculpa eu pensei que fosse... Bom, ele. – disse sem graça.

- Tudo bem Bella, não se preocupe. Se estivesse no seu lugar teria a mesma reação, eu acho. – me deu um amável sorriso.

- Por favor, entre. – dei espaço para que ela pudesse passar e logo fechei a porta e me juntei a ela na cama.

- Como eu sei que você provavelmente não sente vontade de descer, resolvi trazer algo para você comer aqui no quarto mesmo. – olhei para a bandeja e nela vi sopa, suco e algumas torradas para comer junto com a sopa.

- Obrigada Esme, você é a melhor mãe do mundo. – disse ainda olhando para a bandeja e com os olhos começando a enxer de lágrimas.

- Oh Bella, fico muito feliz por você me considerar sua mãe, de verdade. – me abraçou carinhosamente. – Então, você quer conversar sobre os ocorridos com Ed? – perguntou receosa, porém cheia de amor na voz.

- Pra falar a verdade nem tem muito que falar Esme. Desde que Edward me contou sobre Tânya e para onde nos mudaríamos, já sabia que não ia ser nada bom. Mas ainda assim pensei que ele me daria um pouco mais de apoio. Depois de hoje as coisas ficaram bem óbvias... – deixei as palavras morrerem por aí.

- Querida, confie em mim quando te digo que ele está se sentindo péssimo com tudo o que vem acontecendo. Ele acaba ficando confuso por ter que atender aos pedidos de Carlisle para ser educado e ao mesmo tempo ter que ser grosseiro com Tânya. É claro que não justifica as atitudes dele, mas tenha certeza de que ele não fez por mal. – me deu um amável sorriso.

- Talvez, mas eu preciso de tempo. Está tudo mudando tão rápido na minha vida... Me sinto um tanto quanto perdida...

- Entendo muito bem o que está passando. Bom, vou te deixar para poder comer, mas qualquer coisa me chame ok? – depositou um beijo em minha testa.

- Tudo bem Esme e muito obrigada por trazer comida. – dei um pequeno sorriso.

Assim que Esme saiu do quarto, comecei a comer e a pensar sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo ultimamente. Entendo perfeitamente o fato de Edward ter que ser cordial com a família que estava nos recebendo, mas o que isso tinha a ver com ajudar Tânya e suas roupas? Soltei um longo suspiro e após deixar a bandeja em cima do criado mudo resolvi dormir, pois teria que acordar cedo no dia seguinte para ir à escola. Só de pensar em ter que enfrentar um monte de pessoas que não conhecia meu coração começou a bater rápido. Ainda bem que os Cullens estariam comigo.

**

Acordei e a pouca claridade aparentava ser ainda de noite. Chequei meu relógio umas duas vezes e vencida constatei que eram 6 horas da manhã. Resignada, levantei-me e fui tomar um banho quente para tentar relaxar um pouco. Tinha a leve impressão de que alguém estivera em meu quarto, enquanto dormia.

Trajando minha velha calça jeans e all star preto, junto com uma blusa de manga comprida e um casaco preto por cima, desci as escadas e fui para a cozinha. A mesa já estava posta e Edward estava sentado – com a mesma roupa do dia anterior - com uma expressão de dor, tristeza e receio.

- Bom dia Bella. – seus olhos brilharam a me ver.

- Bom dia Edward... – fui em direção a pia, apenas para ter qualquer outra coisa a fazer. -... Você vai vestido assim para a escola? – me virei repentinamente e o encarei.

- Era sobre isso que eu queria conversar com você. – abaixou a cabeça – Sente-se, por favor.

Analisando-o , ainda do lugar em que me encontrava, notei que seu corpo estava completamente tenso, como se estivesse com medo algo. Relutantemente e temendo suas próximas palavras, afastei-me da pia e sentei na cadeira de frente para ele.

O clima entre nós dois não estava nada bem e eu já estava ficando tensa também. Entretanto, dessa vez eu não daria o braço a torcer, afinal, quem fez merda foi ele e não eu.

- E então? – perguntei olhando o relógio, logo teríamos que sair e com o carro lotado de Cullens, ficaria complicado para conversarmos.

- Eu queria te pedir desculpas por não ter ficado ao seu lado quando Tânya foi extremamente rude contigo. Acredite, eu me senti colérico com a forma na qual ela te tratou, mas infelizmente, a pedidos de Carlisle não pude responder da forma que eu desejava. – era notável o desprezo que Edward sentia em relação às suas atitudes e ver um vampiro expressar seus erros tão abertamente, me comoveu.

- Ed, eu...

- Não Bella, eu preciso terminar de falar, chega de desentendimentos entre nós. O que você viu ontem no quarto da Tânya... – respirou fundo. -... Eu sei o que pareceu pra você, mas eu juro e te prometo que não aconteceu absolutamente nada. – segurou minhas mãos com desespero e olhou no fundo dos meus olhos. – Eu te amo Isabella, somente você e mais ninguém. Eu não desejo outra pessoa e nem quero outra pessoa. Eu sou completamente seu. – meus olhos enxeram de lágrimas.

Levantei da mesa na mesma hora e fui a sua direção. Sentei em seu colo, segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos e o beijei docemente. Um leve gemido escapou de seus lábios e sua língua tentou aprofundar o beijo, mas eu interrompi.

- Ed, eu também te amo, mas estamos atrasados para a aula. Vai lá pegar sua mochila, chame Alice e Jasper para podermos ir, ok? – imediatamente seu corpo ficou tenso mais uma vez.

- Bella, nós não iremos estudar contigo dessa vez. Nos matriculamos na Universidade, ao invés... – meu sangue ferveu novamente.

- _O quê?! Por que você não me falou isso antes Edward? – _tentei controlar minha raiva e, apesar de minha voz ter saído baixa, a fúria era visível.

- Eu queria ter te falado antes é claro, mas com tudo que vêm acontecendo, achei esperar o melhor momento... – me afastei dele quando tentou me tocar e o impedi de continuar a falar.

- O melhor momento?? Pfff... Chega Edward, já ouvi o suficiente... – lhe dei as costas e quando fui chamar Alice, a mesma já estava na minha frente.

- Vamos Bella? – olhou séria para Edward. – Eu te avisei. – pegou minha mão e me guiou para fora da casa e em direção ao carro.

- Como você sabia que... Esquece. – lembrei de seus poderes.

- Você está bem Bella? – perguntou receosa, mas cheia de carinho na voz.

- Alice, me pergunte isso mais tarde, ok? – eu estava cega de raiva. Entramos no carro e fomos para a escola.

_**N/B: Disse e repito: O que tem de lindo (e gostoso) tem de burrinho!!! Cara, como ele não contou antes pra ela que não iam estudar juntos? Acho seriamente que Edward deve ter batido a cabeça, sei lá! Até eu fiquei com raiva disso! Shaushaushauhaushasuahsau**_

_**Depois quando ela conhecer um amigo (lindo e gostoso) de classe, não vem ficar com ciuminhos não, viu Edward?! Vai pra faculdade e deixa ela sozinha na escola! Homens... Aff! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**_

_**Mas gostei do desentendimento por causa de Tânya ter **__**acabado (pelo menos por hora, né? Até porquê: Uma vez vampira bisca, sempre vampira bisca!). Mas essa aí ainda vai aprontar e muito, tenho certeza que vamos morrer de vontade de esquartejar a bendita e tacar fogo nos pedacinhos. *imaginando a cena com um risinho nos lábios* hehehehehe**_

_**Bom, é isso meus amores... Vocês gostaram do cap?? Deixem reviews com os coments de vocês!!! Adoooro ler reviews e a Rach maaaais ainda né não? Vamo que vamo que o próximo cap sai rapidinho!!!! Bota esses dedinhos pra trabalhar, pessoal!**_

_Bjo Bjo_

_Fer!_

_=D (Rach?? Adoooooro!!!)_


	29. Chapter 28

O clima nevoado do Alaska não me atingiu nenhum pouco. Claro, estava frio, mas como vivi durante algum tempo em Forks, além de ter me acostumado com a constante chuva e frio, aprendi também a apreciar esse tempo.

West Anchorage High estava coberta de neve e seus prédios baixos de concreto eram de um tom verde água. Quase não dava para diferenciar a neve da própria escola. Uma das coisas que gostei, foi o fato de eu poder escolher as matérias que eu quisesse, já que era meu último ano. Sem nem pensar duas vezes, as matérias eleitas por mim, foram inglês, literatura, artes, biologia e história.

Nervosa, saí da recepção e fui direto para o corredor procurar minha sala. Estava tudo silencioso e as paredes todas tinham enormes quadros de avisos e flyers sobre cursos e festas. O único barulho que se ouvia era o som do giz rabiscando o quadro. Conforme me aproximava mais da sala onde provavelmente teria todas as minhas aulas, minha respiração foi ficando ofegante e meu coração acelerou. Encostei-me na parede um pouco antes da porta e respirei fundo. _Calma Isabella, Alice prometeu que estaria te esperando ao final da aula. Você consegue. _Ergui a cabeça e bati na porta.

Sabe quando alguém lê o seu diário na frente de várias pessoas e você se sente nua? Foi exatamente assim que me senti no momento em que a pediu que eu me apresentasse à turma. Toda conversa entre os alunos cessaram e estes fixaram seus olhares de curiosidade – outros de superioridade e pena – em mim. O que eu deveria falar sobre mim? "_Meu nome é Isabella, fui drogada e me vendia para poder arcar com as despesas do tratamento do meu pai que estava com tumor cerebral. Ah, e meu namorado é um vampiro... meu pai agora também é."_

Até parece mesmo. Tentanto controlar o nervosismo e ânsia de vômito que ameaçava a tomar conta fixei um ponto no final da sala, respirei fundo e me apresentei:

- Meu nome é Isabella... Bella. Sou de Forks e cheguei a poucos dias na cidade. – podia ouvir comentários do tipo _"caipira", "que desastre essa roupa dela"._ Minha vontade era de sair correndo e normalmente era o que eu teria feito, mas dessa vez resolvi enfrentar todas essas pessoas.- Muito bem Isabella, pode sentar-se. – como havia somente uma cadeira vaga bem no fundo da sala – ainda bem – sentei-me e tentei não me incomodar com os olhares insistentes das pessoas em minha direção.

A professora Carper prosseguiu com sua aula de inglês, falando sobre Romeu e Julieta. Ainda bem que eu já tinha não só lido a obra, como também feito uma resenha da mesma. Ao término da aula, como dever de casa, nos pediu que escrevêssemos nossa cena favorita no contexto moderno.

Admito que ser empurrada por todos os alunos – como se fossem uma manada em fuga – apenas afirmou o que eu já pensava sobre minha pessoa: eu era invisível. Vaguei pelos corredors até chegar a meu armário, onde peguei meus livros de história; minha aula seguinte.

Apesar de ter todas as minhas aulas na mesma sala, a turma, obviamente não era a mesma. Ao voltar para a sala, notei que na mesa ao lado da minha tinha um garoto com cabelos ruivos e cacheados, olhos azuis e um corpo levemente musculoso. Seus lábios eram rosa meio avermelhado e ele trajava roupas escuras.

Nossos olhares se encontraram assim que me aproximei. Ele acenou com a cabeça e voltou a desenhar em seu caderno. Sentei-me e esperei aflita pelas perguntas sobre quem eu era, de onde vinha, e bla bla bla. Elas não vieram. De fato, ele era ainda mais calado que eu, se isso fosse possível. De vez enquando, tentava olhar para o lado e ver o que tanto ele desenhava, no entanto, não tive sucesso.

Na hora do intervalo me sentei sozinha em uma mesa afastada e escondida na cafeteria. Como era de praxe, ninguém veio conversar comigo e eu não fiz questão de conversar com qualquer outro. Entretanto, os incessantes olhares em minha direção já estavam me dando nos nervos. Parte de mim queria levantar e gritar, mandando todos para os quintos dos infernos, mas a insegurança não me permitiu.

O restante das aulas seguiram sem maior ocorrências e não mais vi Ryan – o menino ruivo. Tinha terminado de empilhar meus cadernos e livros e me dirigia para o armário, quando propositalmente, uma patricinha me empurrou fazendo todo o meu material cair no chão.

- Olha por onde anda branquela. – a morena disse, retomando suas passadas.

Resignada, abaixei meu olhos para a bagunça que estava sob meus pés. Livros e cadernos por todos os lados. Ajoelhei-me para começar a reorganizar o material, quando notei Ryan, me ajudando. Olhei em seus olhos e notei o pequeno sorriso que se formava em seus lábios.

- Obrigada Ryan. – senti minhas bochechas esquentarem.

- De nada, Isabella, né? A Kayla é uma vaca mesmo, nem ligue para ela. – deu uma pequena gargalhada e o som me acalmou um pouco.

- Pode me chamar de Bella. – disse, terminando de juntar o material. Levantamos-nos na mesma hora e ele me ajudou a carregar os livros até meu armário.

- Você está bem? Quero dizer, eu sei que ser novato é complicado e ter alguém para ajudar a passar essa fase, é sempre muito bem vindo. – disse com um brilho nos olhos.

- Estou bem sim. Obrigada mesmo.

- Alguém vem te buscar? Senão posso te dar uma carona.

- Minha amiga Alice já deve estar me esperando para ser sincera, mas obrigada pela oferta. – lhe dei um sorriso e fui em direção à porta de saída.

- Espera! – disse, correndo em minha direção. – Me deixe pelo menos te acompanhar até lá fora.

- Ok, então vamos.

Ao chegarmos ao estacionamento meu coração pareceu ter sido eletrocutado. Edward estava encostado em seu Volvo e com uma cara não muito agradável. Temendo o que poderia acontecer, me despedi de Ryan e fui em direção ao carro.

Lembrei que ainda estávamos brigados, então coloquei minha máscara de seriedade e o cumprimentei:

- Olá, Edward. Cadê a Alice? Achei que ela viria me buscar. – disse, parando à sua frente. Senti que ele estava tentando conter uma raiva inesperada.

- Ela foi caçar e pediu para que eu viesse buscá-la. – suspirou fundo. – Já sei até o porquê. – olhou em direção a Ryan e depois voltou seu olhar para mim.

- Edward, não seja absurdo, Ryan é apenas um colega. Ele me ajudou a pegar o meu material que uma guria jogou no chão. - a raiva que era aparente em sua postura, pareceu acentuar-se.

- Como assim "jogou no chão"?

- Ela me empurrou agora na saída e os livros caíram. Ryan apenas me ajudou a pegá-los. – disse com a voz cansada. Essas discussões com ele sempre me deixavam desgastadas.

Como se lesse meu pensamento, ou talvez apenas para marcar território – e acredito que a última opção seja a mais correta - me envolveu em seus braços e beijou meus lábios ardentemente. Eu ia protestar sobre esse compartamento estranho dele, mas sua língua causava reações adversas em todo o meu corpo. Acho que pela primeira vez, Edward me beijou sem medo qualquer e com uma possessividade que devo admitir, me deixou ligada.

Sem fôlego, ambos terminamos o beijo e antes que eu pudesse questioná-lo sobre o repentino "ataque", ele já foi falando:

- Bella, eu sinto muito mesmo, por tudo que tem dado errado entre nós. É uma situação que me deixa sem chão. Você sabe que eu te amo não sabe? – acariciou meu rosto com um sorriso maravilhoso em seus lábios. Senti-me aquecida por dentro.

- Eu te amo também Edward. – abracei-o forte e tudo ao meu redor desapareceu. Éramos apenas ele e eu naquele momento só nosso.

- Vamos pra casa, tem muita coisa que eu quero fazer. – me deu um sorriso safado e senti um calor na parte abaixo do meu umbigo.

- Vamos.

_Ah!! Nada como provocar ciúmes em seu namorado!_

**N/B: **_**Ahhh... Aí sim, fomos surpreendidos novamente! Haha Adoreeei! Bom pro Ed ver que Bellinha tem seus pretendentes e largar mão de ser tão tapadinho! Hehe Afinal, como diz nossa amada Bella: "Ah!! Nada como provocar ciúmes em seu namorado!" *adoooro*E ponto pra Alice que fez ele mesmo ir buscar a Bella na escola pra se deparar com o Ryan (Team Alice pra sempre!! Haha)**_

_**Coitada da Bella, primeiro dia de aula na escola nova, da cidade nova, não é fácil, já passei por isso... =/ Ainda bem que agora ela tem um amigo de classe! ;D**_

_**Mas enfim, mais um cap marah que a Rach fez pra gente!!! Já sabem né? Reviews e mais reviews que a vida ta corrida e ainda sim sai cap novo pra gente! Mil beijos!**_

_**Fer!**_

_**=D**_


	30. Chapter 29

**Música obrigatória para o post: "Yes (I'll be your baby)" – Laura Izibor**

Entramos em casa e Tânya e Alice estavam na sala, fingindo distraírem-se com a televisão. Ignorei a primeira e olhei para Alice, que me deu uma piscadela sem que os outros percebessem.

- Alice, você sabe onde está Charlie? – perguntei ansiosa.

- Ele saiu com Carlisle e Esme para ver nossa nova casa. Acho que em menos de quatro dias poderemos nos mudar. – disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

- E Jasper?

- Ah, ele foi caçar e ver parece que iria encontrar com os outros depois.

- Ok, valeu.

**I know you're shy, guess what so am I**

(Eu sei que você é tímido, adivinha, eu também sou.)  
**But some things you can't deny**

(Mas algumas coisas você não pode negar)**  
When you look into my eyes, then you'll realize**

(Quando você olhar nos meus olhos você perceberá que)  
**I'm gonna be the one that makes you break**

(Eu serei quem fará você quebrar)**  
Gonna be the one that makes you shake**

(Serei quem fará você tremer)

Edward já estava impaciente ao meu lado, segurando minha mão. Guiou-me numa velocidade até meu quarto e assim que fechou a porta do quarto, me prensou contra a parede. Seus lábios nos meus eram como fogo ardendo a cada segundo mais. Sua língua explorava toda a minha boca, vorazmente. Rapidamente, me notei sem qualquer peça de roupa na parte de cima do meu corpo. Ele acariciava meus seios enquanto beijava e sugava meu pescoço.

- Ed... O que está acontecendo com você? – não que eu não estivesse gostando, mas esse comportamento estava um tanto quantro estranho.

- Desejo Isabella. Eu quero você agora, você é só minha! – _Ah! O tal do ciúmes... Será que agradeço ao Ryan amanhã? _Segurei uma risada e me foquei no que acontecia no momento.

- Ah! Isabella, você me deixa louco. Seu cheiro... Uhmmm. – sussurrou contra meu ouvido e senti um frio na espinha.

- Ed... Eu quero você agora. – colei nossos corpos ainda mais e comecei a acariciar sua _palpável ereção. _Ele soltou um gemido rouco por seus lábios. Começou a chupar o lóbulo de minha orelha, e trilhou um caminho de lá, passando pelo meu pescoço e parando em meus seios, onde lambeu, mordiscou e chupou.

- Bella, eu consigo sentir o cheiro da sua excitação e estou ficando ainda mais louco. – tirou minha calça juntamente com a calçinha e se ajoelhou em minha frente.

**And yes, I'll be your baby**

(E sim, eu serei seu amor)  
**And no, no buts or maybes**

(E não, nada de mas e talvez.)  
**I know I ain't known you that long**

(Eu sei que eu não te conheço há tanto tempo,)  
**But I feel as though we belong**

(Mas sinto como se pertencêssemos)

Afastou minhas pernas e começou a sugar meu clitóris sem cerimônia. O contato gelado de sua língua com a parte mais quente do meu corpo, fez com que eu arqueasse minhas costas e colocasse minhas mãos em sua cabeça. Introduziu um dedo e começou a fazer movimentos de vai-e-vem no mesmo ritmo e intensidade com que me chupava.

- Ed, eu vou gozar. Oh, por Deus! – pressionei sua cabeça ainda mais, contra a minha parte íntima.

- Seu gosto é tão bom, eu quero mais. Goza na minha boca, Isabella. – esse seu lado tão não-cavalheiro e novo, me deixou ainda mais excitada. Nunca pensei que Edward seria capaz de dizer coisas profanas durante o sexo. Continuou me chupando e logo me desfiz em sua boca e braços.

Levantou-se, retirou suas calças e boxers, me pegou no colo em um longo e sedutor beijo e me depositou no meio da cama. Abriu minhas pernas e me penetrou de uma vez, ambos os corpos arqueando-se. Soltou um profundo gemido e me abraçou, trazendo-me para perto de seu corpo.

- Olha pra mim e me diz que é minha, Isabella. Só minha! – disse enquanto me penetrava lenta e profundamente.

- Eu sou só sua Edward, pra sempre. E você é só meu! – cravei minhas unhas em suas costas e na mesma hora ele começou a estocar com mais força e urgência.

**Now why you standing all the way over there)**

(Agora por que você está tão distante?)  
**Come a little bit closer, ain't no need to be scared**

(Chegue um pouco mais próximo, não precisa ter medo.)  
**I got that something, you got that something special**

(Eu tenho aquela coisa, você tem aquela coisa especial.)  
**Maybe if we combined who knows what we'll find)**

(Talvez se misturarmos, quem sabe o que encontraremos?)

O único som era o de nossos corpos se amando, beijos molhados, respirações ofegantes e palavras obscenas. Edward sentou-se e me fez ficar na mesma posição, onde o abracei e remexi meus quadris para cima e para baixo. Inclinou sua cabeça para trás e arranhou minhas costas também. Nada podia separar nossos corpos e nossos corações. Éramos um do outro.

Os movimentos intensificaram-se e logo gozamos juntos. Ainda abraçados e na mesma posição, ele me beijou docemente.

- Eu te machuquei? – perguntou cansado e preocupado.

- Se acha que dois orgasmos maravilhosos é machucar, a resposta é sim. – dei uma leve risada e o beijei mais intensamente.

- Se você continuar me beijando dessa maneira, eu vou deixar você bem cansada Bella. – sorriu contra meus lábios.

- Humm, acho que gostei da idéia. – forcei meu corpo para frente e o fiz deitar na cama.

- Eu te amo mais do que tudo nessa vida. Você é a razão. – disse conforme acariciava minhas costas. Eu não precisava dizer nada, ele sabia que o sentimento era mútuo.

*

*

Todos estavam conversando animadamente na sala quando desci as escadas. Edward tinha saído logo depois do banho, disse que tinha que resolver uns problemas. Charlie estava sentado no sofá, atento ao jogo na televisão. Sorri e corri em sua direção, lhe dando um abraço apertado. Todos, exceto meu pai e eu, ficaram tensos.

- Como você está pai? E a nossa casa? – me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- A casa precisa de alguns reparos, mas acho que em cinco dias poderemos nos mudar filha. Como foi seu primeiro dia de aula? – perguntou animado.

- Nada demais, apenas pessoas idiotas como em todas as escolas. – dei de ombros.

- Mas fez alguma amizade?

- Acho que sim. – disse ao me lembrar de Ryan. – Estou com uma fome... Vou comer alguma coisa.

Fui para a cozinha e encontrei Esme cozinhando para mim. Ela parou o que estava fazendo e me deu um abraço apertado.

- Fico muito feliz por você e Edward estarem se resolvendo Bella. Deus sabe como ele fica quando estão brigados. – acariciou meus cabelos.

- Estamos bem sim. – notei Tânya adentrando a cozinha. – Estamos ótimos, na verdade. Esme você não precisava ter cozinhado para mim. Eu mesma o faria.

- Que isso querida, você sabe que adoro poder fazer essas coisinhas pra ti. Olá Tânya, como você está? – disse voltando-se para as panelas.

- Estou ótima Esme, obrigada. Olá Isabella. – me cumprimentou com um ar de superioridade.

- Olá.

- Fiquei sabendo que não teve um dia bom na escola, o que aconteceu? – Tânya perguntou com falsa preocupação.

- Nada demais, além do mais, tudo de ruim que aconteceu foi muito bem compensado durante a tarde. – arqueei minha sobrancelha. Não sabia de onde essa segurança estava surgindo, só sei que estava adorando.

Conversamos sobre mais algumas coisas e logo subi para dormir. Amanhã seria mais uma manhã na tenebrosa Anchorage.

_**N/B: Cara, mais que amei esse cap! Perfeito! Menina, fiquei sem ar nessa!!! Como Ed é quente! E Rach, por favor, deixa ele com ciúmes mais vezes, a Bella (e a gente) merece! Preciso de um homem assim pra mim! Kkkkkkkk (beta ta carente galera, chora)**_

_**Enfim, adorei a maneira como Bella tratou Tânya no final, ela precisa mesmo se sentir mais segura, e uma tarde dessas com Edward traz segurança pra dar e vender, né não? Haha**_

_**Bom meus amores, deixem reviews pq eu preciso ler mais dessa fic senão vou morrer de curiosidade. E vcs? Curiosos? Querem mais? Então pessoas lindas, botem os dedinhos pra trabalhar, eles não vão cair não! Hehe**_

_**Beeeijos a todos e até o próximo cap!**_

_**Fer**_

_;D_


	31. Chapter 30

Quase completamente acordada – mas ainda dormindo – apalpei o espaço ao meu lado à procura dele, encontrei apenas o outro travesseiro e o espaço vazio. Abri os olhos e notei a luz entrando pela janela; acho que meu relógio biológico já estava se habituando aos horários de Anchorage. Levantei da cama e fui em direção ao banheiro começar a higiene matinal antes de tomar o café da manhã e ir para a escola.

Após um banho revigorante e pensamentos positivos para o dia, segui o cheiro de bacon e ovos vindos da cozinha. Ao entrar encontrei Edward usando um avental, de frente para o fogão. Não falei nada, apenas fui em sua direção e o abracei por trás. Ele largou apagou o fogo e virou-se para mim com o sorriso mais lindo que já havia visto em seu rosto nesses últimos dias.

- Bom dia vida. – abaixou seu rosto e depositou um beijo primeiro em minha testa e logo em seguida em minha boca. – Dormiu bem? Não quis te acordar antes do café estar pronto. – sorriu e acariciou minha bochecha.

- Bom dia Ed, dormi muito bem. – arqueei uma sobrancelha tentando lembrá-lo do que houve entre nós antes de irmos dormir. Acho que deu certo, pois seus olhos enxeram-se de desejo.

- Bella desculpa por eu ter agido daquela forma... Admito que fui movido pelo ciúmes. – falou envergonhado.

- Ciúmes? De quê? – me fiz de desentendida.

- Nada, deixa pra lá. – seu rostou tornou-se meio sério. – É melhor tomar o café logo senão nos atrasaremos pra aula. – disse virando para desligar o fogão.

- Como assim _nos _atrasaremos pra aula? Que eu saiba, eu sou a única pessoa dessa casa que está matriculada. – perguntei descrente.

- Não mais... Eu sou o mais novo aluno de Anchorage High. – meu rosto alegrou-se instantaneamente e corri em sua direção de novo e pulei em seu colo.

- Ah, meu amor! Obrigada por se matricular comigo!! Não sei o que seria de mim sem você ou algum dos Cullens naquela escola. – apertei-o contra mim ainda mais.

- Bella, eu faria qualquer coisa por você. – beijou minha testa e me colocou no chão. – Agora tome seu café senão nos atrasaremos, vida.

Com Edward ao meu lado, me senti mais confiante ao pisar nos corredores de Anchorage. Nem preciso comentar que todos os olhares famintos femininos iam diretamente para Edward e logo depois se depositavam em mim claramente desapontados. Ele me envolveu em seus braços enquanto caminhávamos até a sala e a maioria das garota_s _fizeram cara feia pra mim.

A aula de história era a única que Edward não fazia comigo e a única que Ryan fazia. Senti alguém sentar-se ao meu lado enquanto folheava as páginas de um livro, olhei para cima e lá estava ele. Ele me deu um sorriso tímido e depositou sua mochila no chão.

- Oi Ryan, tudo bem? – perguntei embaraçosa ao lembrar-me da possibilidade dele ter visto o beijo entre eu e Edward.

- Bom dia Bella. Estou bem sim e você? – me abriu um sorriso lindo.

- Estou bem sim. – senti que ele queria me perguntar algo, mas optei por esperar antes de falar qualquer coisa.

- Hum... Aquele cara contigo ontem... Ele é seu namorado? – suas bochechas tornaram-se rubras.

- É sim. Estávamos passando por uma fase meio complicada, mas agora estamos bem. Na verdade ele se matriculou aqui na escola ontem, eu acho. – percebi seu olhar de desapontamento.

- Ah! Então é ele quem está causando um tumulto entre a população feminina da escola... Cara de sorte ele. – abaixou a cabeça e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Ei Ryan, você parece ser uma pessoa legal. Só espero que o fato de eu ter namorado não nos impeça de sermos amigos... – falei meio sem graça.

- Claro que não Bella. Adoraria ser seu amigo! – disse contente, mas ainda desanimado.

- Bom, fico feliz em saber disso. – me aproximei e lhe dei um abraço.

Logo após nossa pequena conversa e esclarecimentos, a professora entrou na sala e nos impossibilitou de conversarmos mais. Entretanto, ao término da aula ele estava ao meu lado para sairmos juntos da sala... E na porta, estava Edward.

O olhar que ele lançou a Ryan fez os pêlos do meu braço levantarem-se, mas Ryan mantendo sua postura, continuou firme e estendeu sua mão para cumprimentar meu namorado.

- Olá, eu sou Ryan. – disse sorrindo.

- Oi. Edward. – sua expressão facial continuava séria e firme.

- Uhn Ryan, você quer sentar conosco na cantina? – disse tentando mudar a atenção dos dois.

- Obrigado Bella, – disse virando-se em minha direção. – mas tenho algumas pesquisas para fazer na biblioteca. Fica para uma próxima vez? – disse agora encarando Edward.

- Claro Ryan. – lhe dei um sorriso sem graça. – Ed, vamos então? Só tenho que passar no banheiro primeiro. – ele voltou sua atenção para mim e sorriu meio forçado.

- Vamos sim vida. – beijou meus lábios, novamente marcando território e nos guiou até os banheiros. – Enquanto você usa o banheiro eu vou para a cantina pegar nossos lanches, ok? – sorriu verdadeiramente dessa vez.

- Tudo bem amor. – fiquei na ponta dos pés e acariciei seus lábios com os meus.

Tinha acabado de abotoar minha calça jeans e estava pronta para sair do banheiro quando ouvi vozes se aproximando.

-... _É o cara mais lindo dessa escola e me atrevo dizer, de toda a cidade de Anchorage._

- _Só não sei o que ele está fazendo com aquela esquisitinha... Um desperdício, aliás, tenho certeza de que eu o faria beeeem feliz, se é que vocês me entendem. – _risadas coletivas.

- _Vai ver ela é podre de rica, ou talvez seja algum projeto de caridade... – _mais risadas.

Ouvir aqueles comentários maldosos me fez querer sair correndo e nunca mais olhar para trás, mas completamente envergonhada da minha aparência optei por sentar no tampo do vaso e chorar. Como alguém pode se sentir tão confiante ao lado do namorado e tão sem valor no minuto que fica sozinha? Esses altos e baixos não estavam me fazendo nenhum pouco bem, então agi da melhor forma que sabia fazer: eu fugi.

No minuto em que o banheiro se tornou silencioso novamente, ao invés de me encontrar com Edward, saí pela porta dos fundos do corredor e corri, corri até meus joelhos ficarem cansados e finalmente desistirem.

As lárgimas vieram sem aviso e em abundância. Meu peito doía demais e parecia se partir, o vazio tomou conta de mim novamente e aquela antiga vontade que sentia de me drogar tomou conta do meu ser, completamente. Eu não podia ficar mais ali, ser sempre reconhecida como namorada de Edward e nunca como Isabella Swan, isso não estava me fazendo nada bem.

Jogada ao chão, fiquei em posição fetal abraçando meus joelhos como se ficar daquela forma amenizaria a vontade de consumir cocaína e tirar todo aquele vazio que ameaçava a me devorar mais uma vez.

- Isabella! – de todas as vozes que esperei vir ao meu socorro, a dele foi a última que me passou pela cabeça.

- Char... Digo, pai?! O que você está fazendo aqui? – levantei a cabeça atordoada.

- Alice... – veio em minha direção e me pegou em seu colo. – Vamos sair daqui filha. Você precisa de um lugar mais calmo que o da escola. – e me levou para o meio das montanhas.

Apesar de estar ao lado de Edward me deixar momentaneamente bem comigo mesma, ter Charlie ao meu lado me apoiando e confiando tanto em mim, me completava o suficiente para ser capaz de seguir em frente.

Ficamos conversando durante horas, ele perguntando sobre meus medos, expectativas, desejos e até mesmo sobre minhas emoções mais sombrias. E pela primeira vez não tive medo de expor exatamente o que eu estava sentindo. Chegamos à conclusão de que morar sob o mesmo teto que os Cullens – apesar de serem pessoas extremamente maravilhosas – estava me deixando co-dependente e talvez, morarmos sozinhos seria a melhor opção.

_**N/B: Menina, que ódio dessas mocréias invejosas!! Cara, tudo bem que Edward é lindo, gostoso, cheiroso e 99,99% das mulheres desse mundo queriam ter essa perdição de homem para si (e isso inclui a beta aqui. Se bem que por mim ele podia ser um pouquinho mais "do Mal", entende? Aquela cara de homem macho me deixa louca! Kkkk Beta tá carente gente, dá um desconto kkkk), mas falar mal da menina desse jeito? E só elas acham Bella sem graça, pergunta pro Ryan pra ver!!! E pro Ed então! Ah que ódio!**_

_**A Bella tbm, como ela mesma disse, devia ter ido pra cantina encontrar o vampiro gostosão e não sair correndo!! Ain, não gosto qndo ela se sente inferior assim, me dá uma agonia!!! Mas foi bom que ela e Charlie tiveram um momento pai e filha maravilhoso. Tbm acho que eles deveriam ter uma casa só deles, independente dos Cullens!**_

_**Enfim, cap perfo. Tava com saudades dessa fic! E vcs galera, gostaram? Então cadê o review??**_

_**Mil beijos a todos e ate o próximo cap!**_

_**Fer!**_

_**;D**_


	32. Chapter 31

E quando pensamos que as coisas não podem piorar... Acreditem, elas pioram.

Assim que entramos na casa dos Denali para poder avisá-los que estaríamos nos mudando ainda naquele dia, Edward voou para cima de mim e nunca o vi com tanta raiva e derrota no olhar.

- Isabella, por quê? Eu pensei que você estava bem... – falou com o tom alto e decepcionado.

- Por que o que Edward? Eu não estou entendendo nada! – e eu realmente não estava. _Será que foi por causa de tê-lo deixado sozinho na escola? _– Edward, se foi por eu ter fugido da escola... Eu posso explicar e... – com uma risada sarcástica ele me interrompeu.

- Isso não é nada Isabella! Estou me referindo à quantidade de cocaína que encontrei no seu quarto! Você prometeu a mim e a si mesma que nunca mais iria usar essa merda! – sua raiva estava aumentando e nesse momento Charlie ficou do meu lado.

- Edward, minha filha não está usando drogas mais... Se você utilizasse seus sentidos de vampiro saberia e muito bem disso. O sangue dela está quase limpo. – Charlie tentou ser razoável.

- ISSO NÃO EXPLICA PORCARIA NENHUMA! CHARLIE, ELA ESTAVA COM DROGAS NO QUARTO! E tanto você quanto nós sabemos como ela luta contra isso. – Edward andava de um lado para outro, impaciente e extremamente cólero.

- EDWARD! – gritei para chamar sua atenção em meio à ira que irradiava dele e que agora começava a crescer dentro de mim. – Eu não uso drogas desde aquela última vez, que tenho certeza, você se lembra e muito bem. Foi uma promessa que fiz a mim mesma e a você e, por mais difícil que tenha sido eu estou cumprindo-a. – disse enfim, cansada por todos quererem responder por mim.

- Então, Bella, o que isso estava fazendo em seu guarda-roupa? – balançou o saco contendo o pó, que nunca tinha visto mais gordo.

- Eu não faço idéia Ed. – respondi, tentando me acalmar. Alguém tinha armado pra cima de mim, mas quem?

- Edward, ela está falando a verdade... – Alice disse entrando na sala. – Foi Tânya... Eu vi. – disse sem graça e receosa.

O que aconteceu no segundo seguinte foi tudo muito rápido. Senti Charlie endurecer ao meu lado e no segundo seguinte ele estava em cima da Tânya, segurando-a pelo pescoço contra a parede.

- CHEGA! Você conseguiu passar dos limites sua vagabunda! – falou baixo, mas com uma ameaça tão perigosa na voz que ninguém tentou separar um do outro. Acho que todos nós estávamos em choque pela reação do meu pai; sempre tão calmo e razoável.

- Não sei do que você está falando Charlie. – ela disse, com um tom irônico na voz.

- Eu só não acabo com a sua raça, porque seria desperdício de energia Tânya, mas que fique claro: a próxima vez que você tentar atingir a minha filha de qualquer forma, eu mato você! – largou-a e virou-se para Carlisle. – Cheguei ao meu limite e precisamos conversar. – Carlisle fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Venha Charlie, vamos dar uma volta. – antes que ele pudesse seguir Carlisle, virou-se para mim.

- Você vai ficar bem Bella? – acenei com a cabeça. Ele respirou fundo e acompanhou Carlisle até a porta da frente.

O clima estava extremamente tenso entre os restantes na sala. Tânya ainda se encontrava no chão, talvez com medo de sequer respirar e fazer Charlie cumprir sua palavra aqui e agora; Alice havia se juntado à Jasper e agora estavam sentados no sofá, ambos olhando para o nada; Edward estava com cara de coitado e consciente de que tinha feito besteira, enquanto Esme parecia que choraria a qualquer momento.

- Bella... – Edward disse, caminhando em minha direção. – Eu... Eu sinto muito ter duvidado de você. – disse com evidente tristeza na voz. Respirei fundo.

- Não diga nada Edward. Você me conhece muito bem e sabe que quando faço uma promessa eu cumpro... Por mais difícil que seja. Outra coisa, você deveria ter conversado somente comigo sobre isso e não fazer um show para todos verem. – me afastei quando tentou me tocar. – Alice, obrigada por ter esclarecido tudo isso. – ela me deu um sorriso pequeno e triste.

Antes que alguém resolvesse falar qualquer coisa, abri a porta da frente, fechei-a e sentei no banquinho da varanda. Algum tempo depois a porta se abriu e Esme sentou ao meu lado. Ficamos em silêncio durante minutos até que ela resolveu falar algo.

- Bella, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. – exalou pesarosamente. – Sei que não tem sido fácil pra você, mas em momento algum duvidei de sua força de vontade. – me abraçou apertado e novamente as lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos.

- Eu não posso mais ficar aqui Esme, não está me fazendo nada bem. Charlie me encontrou hoje e conversamos sobre morarmos em lugar só nosso. Acho que será para o melhor de todos nós. – senti-a endurecer contra meu corpo.

- Como assim? – disse afastando-se de mim apenas para poder olhar em meus olhos. – Vocês vão embora? Pra onde?

- Não iremos embora de Anchorage mãe, mas precisamos aprender a nos virarmos sozinhos, entende? Embora viver com vocês seja maravilhoso, precisamos ter nossas próprias coisas. Continuarei a visitar vocês, afinal, são minha família também, mas não podemos ficar dependendo de vocês eternamente... – dei uma risada sem graça pelo duplo sentido da palavra.

- Entendo Bella e apesar de doer dizer isso, talvez seja realmente o melhor a fazer por você. – me deu um beijo na testa e continuamos sentadas, olhando para a paisagem coberta de neve, sem dizer nada.

Algum tempo depois Alice juntou-se a nós. Seu olhar era de decepção e tristeza, porém sabia de alguma forma que não era em relação à minha pessoa.

- Eu sinto muito Bella. Eu poderia ter previnido tudo isso, mas as minhas visões estão tão embaralhadas que nem sei mais o que pensar. Sinto como se tivesse te decepcionado... – respirou fundo.

- Ei Alice, não se preocupe. Você sabe muito bem que a culpa não é sua e que suas visões mudam o tempo todo. Não quero que você viva em função de me proteger... – fui em sua direção e lhe dei um abraço apertado. – Tudo será como tiver que ser, ok? – percebi um genuíno sorriso em seus lábios.

Ainda que em meio às conversas com Esme e Alice, minha cabeça estava em outro lugar, analisando se deveria falar logo para Edward que Charlie e eu iríamos nos mudar ou se deveria esperar Charlie confirmar nossa mudança ou não. Sem querer piorar o clima já tenso, optei por esperar meu pai me dar uma certeza.

De forma alguma eu pretendia romper meu namoro com Edward, afinal, eu o amava. Infelizmente, a falta de confiança dele em mim me machucou profundamente e essa dependência que estava se instalando em mim, acabaria comigo se algum dia ele viesse a me deixar de novo. Por isso a mudança era necessária e não para nos afastarmos. Só desejava que ele não ficasse ainda mais puto comigo do que aparentemente estava.

**N/B: ***beta se escondendo morrendo de vergonha* Gente, miiiiiiil desculpas! Sequestrei o cap por mais de mês! Juro que não se repetirá! Vcs me perdoam?

Agora: amei o Charlie dando um chega pra lá na Tanya! A vaca merecia muito, mas muito mais! E fiquei com vontade de esganar o Edward pelo circo que fez! Realmente, custava conversar a sós com ela? E achei lindo a Bella chamar a Esme de mãe... E as visões atrapalhadas de Alice? Que eu me lembre, isso acontece com lobos e com híbridos... Hum, interessante...

Pessoas, será que ainda tenho moral pra pedir muitos, mas muitos reviews mesmo? Vai falar que não merece? Olha que os próximos caps prometem, né?

E moral pra deixar os links das minhas fics novas? Sério, estou com duas fics em andamento: I'm Yours (continuação da one shot "No lugar certo, mas na hora errada") e Starstrukk (essa é sobre a série A Mediadora. Só que aqui o Jesse não é nada respeitador como nos livros! rsrsrs). Link:

I'm Yours: ./historia/73932/Im_Yours

Starstrukk: ./historia/79894/Starstrukk

Rach, desculpa a intromissão e as propagandas sem pedir autorização... *vergonha* e tbm pela demora, juro que não vai acontecer de novo! E tbm a nota enooorme! Rsrsrsrs

Mil beijos e até o próximo cap!

Fer!

;D


	33. Chapter 32

Ainda ficava embasbacada com a rapidez que vampiros tinham para resolver tudo. Assim que Charlie conversou com Carlisle sobre nos mudarmos, levou apenas duas horas para que encontrassem uma casa que seria minha e dele. Meu pai, claro, extremamente envergonhado, prometeu ressarcir os Cullens assim que fosse possível. Nossa casa em Forks era uma boa casa e sem dúvida conseguiríamos um dinheiro relativamente bom com sua venda.

Composta com apenas dois quartos, sendo um deles uma suíte – que obviamente ficou para mim, visto que, bom... Meu pai não dormia. Não era de dois andares como a casa que tínhamos em Forks, mas era bem espaçosa e a sala tinha uma lareira enorme de mármore branco. Estávamos praticamente ao lado da casa dos Cullens, talvez para não chamarmos muita atenção dos moradores de Anchorage e também pelo motivo de Edward ser a pessoa a me levar para a escola.

Meu relacionamento com Edward continuava ótimo, entretanto, acho que ele não sabia que eu notava aquele olhar de remorso e tristeza em seus olhos. Eu até poderia falar algo sobre o assunto para fazê-lo sentir-se melhor, mas optei por não fazer nada, ele tinha que aprender a lição. Uma coisa que o incomodava visivelmente era a minha amizade com Ryan, mas até isso ele respeitou e tampouco questionou, talvez tenha percebido que Ryan não apresentava qualquer ameaça a mim e a nós.

Naquela tarde após a escola Ryan ficou de ir até minha casa para podermos fazer o trabalho de literatura que deveríamos entregar na próxima aula. Se Edward sabia disso – o que era bem provável – sequer tocou no assunto, me deixou em casa e voltou para a sua, justificando que precisava caçar. Ryan tinha que resolver algumas pendências antes de ir para minha casa.

Ele chegou na minha casa por volta das quatro horas da tarde e tão cedo começamos a trabalhar em cima da tarefa. Por vezes conversávamos sobre coisas aleatórias da vida, perguntou-me sobre minha antiga vida em Forks e o motivo que nos fizera mudar para Anchorage, perguntou sobre irmãos e irmãs. As perguntas, ainda que inocentes, começaram e me deixar um tanto quanto tensa e pensativa, apenas por chegar à conclusão de que eu não pertencia nem a um e nem a outro mundo completamente, era sempre meio a meio. Meus devaneios foram interrompidos com o som da campanhinha tocando. Corri para atender a porta e fiquei surpresa em ver Edward parado à minha porta. _Ué, ele não tinha ido caçar? _

- Olá vida. – disse e inclinou-se para beijar meus lábios.

- Olá amor. O que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que fosse... Uhm, sair com seu pai e sua mãe. – tentei disfarçar com medo de Ryan poder estar escutando a conversa.

- Mas eu saí... Bella, faz idéia de que horas já são? – fez uma cara de zoação.

- Para falar a verdade não, mas entre. – lhe dei espaço para que adentrasse. Olhei para o relógio na parede e notei que já eram quase oito horas da noite. Infelizmente, aqui no Alasca, ainda que o sol quase não aparecesse, o dia parecia eterno.

Edward mesmo sentindo a presença de Ryan em minha casa ficou tenso ao vê-lo pessoalmente. Aquele olhar de ciúmes que uma vez ele sentira estava bem ali, exposto em seus olhos dourados. Com muito desgosto acenou com a cabeça para Ryan, que abriu um sorriso nervoso e acenou de volta.

- Então Bella, acho que já está na hora de ir. O tempo passa rápido quando estou contigo... Incrível. – senti – mais do que ouvi – Edward soltar um pequeno grunhido. Felizmente, Ryan não ouviu e tampouco notou o que tinha acabado de dizer.

- Uhm, tudo bem então Ryan, nos vemos amanhã! – lhei dei um abraço e o levei até a porta.

Assim que tranquei a porta e me virei, Edward já estava extremamente perto de mim. Meu corpo, automaticamente respondendo ao seu. Sua mão veio ao meu queixo, acariciando-o, e seus lábios apesar de gentis, conseguiam demonstrar o quanto ele me queria. Eu o queria também, mas...

- Edward, Charlie por chegar a qualquer momento. – disse me segurando para não atacá-lo ali mesmo.

- Charlie está com Carlisle resolvendo outros assuntos Bella... Algo me diz que ele demorará um bom tempo para voltar. – disse com um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto.

- Te-tem certeza disso? - perguntei quase sem conseguir esconder meu desejo por ele.

- Humm... Tenho sim. – disse respirando perto do meu ouvido. Sua respiração causou-me um frio na barriga e quase me desfiz ali.

Edward trilhou um caminho quente e molhado do meu ouvido até meu pescoço, onde minha pulsação batia frenética. Permaneceu ali por um tempo, apenas saboreando minha carótida e por um instante pensei que finalmente teria se decidido a me transformar.

Novamente os pensamentos de nunca pertencer completamente a um lado e estar sempre divida, veio à tona. Oras, se ele me ama tanto quanto diz amar, por que não me transformar logo e permanecer ao meu lado eternamente? Moralidades a parte, se eu estivesse no lugar dele, não pensaria duas vezes em transformá-lo. _Suas mãos subiram por debaixo da blusa, acariciando meu corpo gentilmente, apesar de seu desejo demonstrar que 'suave' era a última coisa que passava por sua cabeça. _Eu tinha que conversar sério com Edward, uma última vez pedir para que me transformasse, porque por mais que eu permanecesse calma – a maior parte do tempo – essa questão era algo que ainda me atormentava diariamente.

Como uma força que não sei de onde havia tirado, consegui afastá-lo um pouco de mim para que eu conseguisse ao menos tentar pensar claramente. Ele, obviamente, ficou sem entender nada.

- Edward, eu preciso conversar seriamente com você... – disse fitando o chão.

- Diga vida. Alguma coisa errada? Fiz algo que te machucou? – perguntou tenso, com suas mãos em meus ombros.

- Não é isso Ed... Mas precisamos conversar... – seu corpo ficou ainda mais tenso que o seu humor. – Vamos ali pra sala, ta? – era agora ou nunca.

- Sobre o que você quer conversar Bella? – notei o seu tom de voz passando de tenso para preocupado.

Antes de falar, parei um tempo para analisar rapidamente por tudo o que já havíamos passado juntos: dores, alegrias, perigos, beijos, carícias. Refleti sobre o que ele realmente representava para mim e o papel de protagonista que interpretava em minha vida. Tentei imaginar minha vida novamente sem ele ao meu lado e finalmente percebi que dessa vez não teria volta. Sem mais receios falei a única coisa que me veio à mente.

- Eu quero que você me transforme Ed... Eu amo você, sei que você me ama. – levantei meu rosto e olhei profundamente em seus olhos. – Eu sei todos os argumentos para não me transformar, sei dos prós e contras... Exceto que agora não há mais contras. Eu não posso continuar vivendo meias vidas, não agüento mais ter que mentir sobre vocês ou até mesmo sobre mim. Então eu quero ser transformada, quero viver o resto da minha vida contigo. – minha voz que no início era forte e decidida, tomou um tom vulnerável.

Edward não disse nada, simplesmente ficou me encarando pensativo. O silêncio já estava começando a me incomodar e por um instante pensei que ele fosse finalmente se entregar ao meu pedido. Veio em minha direção, beijou meus lábios suavemente e foi em direção a porta.

- Tenho que ir vida, sinto muito. – o som da porta se fechando foi como o som do meu coração se quebrando novamente.

_**N/B: Gente, to com muita, mas muita raiva desse Edward! Tudo bem que é lindo e tudo mais, mas pra que fazer isso com a menina?**_

_**Cinco minutos atrás tava morrendo de ciumes do Ryan e agora faz isso? Nem se deu ao trabalho de responder! Ódio! Depois toma um belo par de chifres e a Bella que é errada nessa história!**_

_**Se bem que esse Ryan ta me deixando com a pulga atrás da orelha... Ele me parece bem estranho às vezes...**_

_**Bom, e vcs o que acharam? Cadê o review então! Olha que se tiver pouco eu seguro o cap! Kkkkkkkkkkkkk**_

_**Beijos meu amores e até o próximo!**_

_**Fer**_

_**;D**_


End file.
